Sérum de vérité
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Le Conseil de la Magie profite de l'absence de la famille Royale pour arrêter Erza afin d'obtenir des informations qui leur permettraient de capturer Gérard et toute sa guilde.
1. Le réveil du Conseil

**Première partie  
Le réveil du Conseil : la disparition d'Erza**

_Merci à Caladwen d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et la plupart de mes écrits._

Depuis la défaite de Tartaros, le calme était partiellement revenu au Royaume de Fiore. Pourtant, Fairy Tail et ses alliés n'étaient pas tranquilles. Ils savaient que, bientôt, un nouvel ennemi ferai son apparition, un ennemi si puissant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être vaincu en quatre siècles. Mais aujourd'hui, Erza et les autres préféraient ne pas trop y penser. Ils avaient besoin de décompresser un peu, de partir en mission, de changer d'air. Tous préféraient se concentrer sur les fêtes de fin d'année qui allaient avoir lieux deux semaines plus tard. La guilde commençait à ressembler à la maison du Père Noël, ce qui enchantait Asuka. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du sapin. Un bel arbre viendrait décorer la guilde et les mages présents se chargeraient d'y placer guirlandes, boules et autres objets. Cependant, il y en avait une qui pensait à autre chose. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le montrer, Mirajane la connaissait trop bien et l'avait bien remarqué, ce petit air triste sur le visage de Titania. Même si elle ne voulait pas en parler, la barman savait ce qui la tracassait. Gérard. Comme toujours.

« **Dis-moi, Mira, tu n'aurais pas une petite mission pour moi ?** » demanda la rousse en dégustant une part de fraisier.  
« **Eh bien si, justement, j'ai reçu une requête ce matin, d'une personne qui souhaite que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe** » expliqua la blanche qui préparait la commande de touristes.  
« **Vraiment ?** » s'étonna Titania, attendant les explications de son amie.

« _Le gérant du nouveau bar Verres en Folie se trouvant sur la place central de Crocus requiert les services de Miss Erza Scarlet pour animer la semaine d'ouverture. Son travail sera de vanter le goût des cocktails proposés et de distribuer des prospectus aux passants avec un coupon pour une boisson gratuite. Nous comptons sur la popularité de Mademoiselle pour attirer le plus de monde possible.  
Récompense de 100000 Joyaux pour la semaine, logement et repas pris en charges par la maison_ » lut Mirajane à haute voix.

Erza réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas fait de mission en solo depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir laisser Natsu et Grey seuls, connaissant les deux énergumènes, mais Mirajane lui assura que si besoin était, elle se chargerait de leur cas. Après tout, même si elle semblait être la douceur incarnée, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une démone reconnue par le passé. 

Toutes deux parlèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Erza accepte finalement la requête. Terminant tranquillement sa troisième part de gâteau de la matinée, Titania se leva pour aller faire sa valise avant de prendre le train.

Huit heures la séparaient de la capitale, elle n'arriverait donc pas avant que la nuit ne tombe. Heureusement, son ex-rivale avait appelé le gérant via la lacryma de communication pour le prévenir. Ce dernier lui avait proposé d'attendre Erza à la gare. La blanche avait alors envoyé Lily prévenir la rousse avant qu'elle ne prenne le train, mission qu'il avait pu accomplir avec succès, de justesse.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque la magicienne arriva à Crocus, fourbue et ankylosée. Le voyage avait été bien long, peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre une journée ou deux de plus pour se reposer. Après tout, sa dernière mission avait été longue et fatigante. 

L'endroit avait été bien reconstruit, modernisé même. Erza en avait entendu parler et s'en souvenait à présent : depuis la destruction d'une grande partie de la ville, de grands travaux avaient été entrepris pour reconstruire maisons, immeubles, boutiques, rues et même des espaces verts. Dans la gare aux décorations rouges et or, les voyageurs sortaient tandis que la demoiselle cherchait du regard la personne venue l'accueillir. Une fois la foule dispersée, une petite fille portant une pancarte l'attendait. Un écriteau où son nom était écrit au feutre rouge avec de petits dessins tout autour. 

Des cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, des yeux ambrés, elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années et semblait perdue.  
Accompagnée de ses valises, la jeune femme s'approcha doucement avant de la saluer.

« **Bonjour** » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « **C'est toi qui est chargée de m'accueillir ?** »  
« **O-oui...** » répondit l'enfant, impressionnée.  
« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** »  
« **N-non, en fait... heu... Je suis... je suis une grande fan...** » avoua-t-elle timidement.

Un peu surprise par ces mots, Erza se mit à rire avant de la rassurer.

« **N'aie pas peur, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne** » sourit la rousse. **« Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais je suis Erza Scarlet, de Fairy Tail. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?** »  
« **Mon nom... ? Emma Heart.** »  
« **Enchantée, Emma. Tu m'emmènes chez toi ? Il est tard et j'aimerai bien me reposer un peu.** »

La fillette acquiesça avant de l'emmener dehors. Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, Emma se décida à parler, toujours aussi timidement. Elle était très curieuse à propos de son idole, lui avouant que plus tard, elle voulait être magicienne comme elle. Erza trouvait cela adorable et accepta de faire quelques photos avec elle avant la fin de sa mission et de répondre à certaines questions. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de voir à quel point elle semblait bien informée à son sujet.

« **Je suis abonnée au Sorcerer Magazine.** »

Le mystère était résolu. 

Tout en avançant dans les rues illuminées de la capitale bondée de monde, la fée était éblouie par le changement. La dernière fois, elle avait vu la ville en cendres, et là, tout le centre avait été reconstruit comme si rien ne s'était passé. La petite avait expliqué que le Roi avait demandé à ce que le centre soit refait à l'identique mais modernisé pour économiser l'énergie et aider les habitants à supporter les nouvelles taxes. Très étonnée par un tel discours, l'enfant lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu ses parents en parler plusieurs fois.

Erza reconnaissait les rues malgré toutes les décorations, les sapins et guirlandes lumineuses, sans compter les façades des maisons en harmonie avec le décors communal et elle pouvait entendre de la musique. C'est en arrivant sur la place centrale qu'elle en trouva la source : une grande estrade où jouait un groupe connu à l'occasion de la Saint Nicolas. Il y avait d'ailleurs une personne déguisée qui distribuait des bonbons aux enfants.

« **Moi j'en ai déjà eu, des bonbons, je t'en donnerai un peu si tu veux !** » déclara la brune avant de s'éloigner un peu à gauche.

Elles étaient arrivées, Erza pouvait lire le nom du bar à la devanture encore close. A l'intérieur, deux personnes visiblement occupées à terminer la décoration. Ce n'était d'ailleurs que lorsque leur fille cria qu'Erza était arrivée qu'ils cessèrent leur activité pour se présenter.

« **Excusez-nous d'avoir envoyé notre fille, mais il nous reste encore un peu de travail et puis... Emma avait insisté tout l'après-midi pour venir vous chercher** » sourit l'homme aux cheveux châtains, couvert de poussière.  
« **Nous sommes désolés de vous accueillir ainsi, nous avons eu un problème il y a quelques jours, cela nous a beaucoup retardés.** »

Erza leur assura ne pas leur en vouloir, compréhensive, et leur proposa même de les aider, chose qu'ils acceptèrent avec soulagement.

« **Mais maman ! T'avais dit que je pourrais rester avec Erza ce soir !** » se plaignit l'enfant.  
« **Je sais ma chérie, mais il est tard, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit pour toi. Tu auras tout le temps de parler avec elle cette semaine si elle est d'accord, le bar n'est pas ouvert toute la journée.** »

Elle ne semblait pas contente. Finalement sa mère alla la coucher elle-même avant de redescendre quelques minutes plus tard.

« **Mademoiselle, Emma aimerait que vous lui racontiez une de vos aventures avant de se coucher** » expliqua-t-elle.

Prise au dépourvue, Titania finit par accepter. Prenant les escaliers, elle trouva rapidement une chambre d'enfant, peinte d'un camaïeu de roses avec de nombreux posters de magiciens, dont une partie de Fairy Tail et Sabertooth. Sur le bureau blanc se trouvaient des figurines de ces mêmes mages, et quelques poupées également. Une vrai fan. 

Erza était stupéfaite et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une petite photo de cette chambre si elle voulait que ses amis la croient. 

Assise dans son lit, Emma attendait, en pyjama, son doudou dans les bras. Pas vraiment habituée à cet exercice, Erza s'assit tout de même sur le tabouret adjacent au lit. Après quelques mots, Erza finit par lui raconter l'histoire de sa première mission seule. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, la fillette ne s'était pas endormie au fil de l'histoire. Cependant, elle lui dit qu'elle allait vite dormir pour être à demain et pouvoir parler avec elle.

Une fois descendue, elle retrouva son client au bar, en train de nettoyer la poussière, expliquant que sa femme se trouvait dans la cuisine avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Le couple avait eu le temps de terminer les derniers détails de décoration, il ne restait plus qu'un peu de ménage à faire.

« **Nous nous en occuperons demain matin, il est tard et je pense qu'un bon repas ne sera pas de refus autant pour vous que pour nous. Nous pourrons en profiter pour vous expliquer tous les détails de votre mission et répondre à vos questions** » expliqua-t-il en alignant un troisième verre. « **Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?** » demanda le barman en lui tendant la carte.

Regardant le menu plastifié, Erza était surprise par le choix disponible mais aussi par certaines saveurs. Elle opta finalement pour le cocktail qui portait le nom de sa ville, le Magnolia. Finalement les Heart se présentèrent comme étant Rebecca et Heng, mariés, deux enfants.

« **Deux ?** » répéta Erza sans comprendre.  
« **Emma et Kamui.** » expliqua fièrement l'homme en lui tendant un verre multicolore.  
« **Il a huit mois, je l'ai installé dans notre chambre et Heng a installé ce qu'il faut dans la sienne pour que vous soyez à l'aise.** »

Tout au long de la soirée, ils parlèrent de ce qu'Erza aurait à faire, de la reconstruction de Crocus et d'autres choses. Erza était époustouflée par ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était comme si les dragons n'avaient pas tout détruit sur leur passage. C'est après un bon repas qu'Erza alla se coucher, fatiguée, dans une chambre qui ne lui rappelait aucun souvenir, jaune avec de petites fleurs et des oiseaux sur les murs, des étagères pleines de peluches, des étoiles fluorescentes au plafond et sur les meubles.

Le lendemain, une surprise attendait la petite famille. Le froid avait forci depuis plusieurs semaines et la neige avait commencé à tomber. Une couche de quelques centimètres recouvrait les rues, toits et branches de la ville d'un magnifique manteau blanc. 

A son réveil, Emma lui avait presque sauté dessus, tenant absolument à sortir en ville avec elle avant qu'elle ne commence son travail. 

L'horloge de la place indiquait 10h30 et Erza insista pour rentrer. Elle devait se préparer, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, mais comment dire non à une petite fille qui vous idolâtre ? C'était un peu comme si elle refusait une sucette à Asuka, qui était pourtant une petite fille bien sage.

Son costume était compliqué à mettre, Rebecca avait dû l'aider à enfiler les différentes épaisseurs d'un costume traditionnel du pays de son mari. Un magnifique Kimono blanc à motif de fleurs de cerisiers identiques à celles qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux attachés en une queue haute, sur le côté, un peu comme Lucy, qu'elle avait ondulés puis bouclés sur les pointes. Puis elle avait orné ses cheveux écarlates de pinces en jade surmontées d'une fleur de cerisier rose. 

Sa tenue typique était surmontée d'un col blanc en plumes de cygnes. Cependant, pour les chaussures, des bottes montantes blanches vernies avaient été substituées aux sandales de bois en raison du froid. 

Maquillée, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une demoiselle de son pays. Elle était magnifique. Même elle se trouvait belle.

Durant la semaine, elle avait goûté à de nombreux cocktails pour pouvoir en vanter les saveurs et attirer touristes et passants. Même les écoliers avaient le droit à une boisson gratuite sur présentation du bon qu'elle distribuait. Sans alcool, naturellement. 

Erza avait aimé la plupart des verres qu'on lui avait fait goûter, et bien que ce travail soit simple et plutôt bien payé, la neige et le froid rendaient cela un peu pénible. En fin de journée, Titania avait souvent froid, et ces derniers jours, son nez l'ennuyait de plus en plus souvent.

La nuit était tombée, et comme chaque soir la place s'était animée et illuminée, laissant place à une ambiance festive. Cependant, ce soir, il y en avait une qui était triste. Emma. 

La petite fille avait été triste toute la soirée, car Erza devait repartir le soir-même. La magicienne avait tenté de lui redonner le sourire en faisant de nombreuses photos avec la fillette, en lui proposant de lui raconter une dernière aventure avant de partir et de passer la voir lorsqu'elle serait de passage dans la capitale. Résignée, elle avait accepté ce compromis à contrecœur avant de monter dans sa chambre. Erza ne l'avait pas revue de la soirée, jusqu'à la fin de son service. 

Assise au bar avec un Crocus entre les mains, Emma l'attendait, une feuille entre les mains.

« **C'est pour toi, comme ça, tu te souviendras de moi et tu viendras me voir vite !** » avait-elle déclaré.

Souriante, Erza l'avait remerciée avant de prendre la même chose qu'elle en guise d'au revoir, en lui expliquant si elle passait par Magnolia, elle pouvait également venir la voir à Fairy Tail.

« **Merci beaucoup pour votre travail, voilà votre argent** » avait dit Heng.

Après quelques mots, la fée était montée se changer, déposant la tenue sur le lit avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Son bébé dans les bras, Rebecca la remercia également, enchantée par le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait réussi à leur amener durant cette folle semaine. D'ailleurs, sa tenue était un cadeau en plus de la récompense pour son excellent travail, expliquant qu'il lui allait trop bien pour qu'il reste dans un placard.

Ses valises étaient prêtes, tout comme elle. Son billet de train dans la poche, elle avait pris soin de sortir l'écharpe en laine qu'elle s'était acheté sur le marché la veille. Une dernière fois, elle passa devant le bar où l'on servait encore du monde, dont les gardes du château qui avaient terminé leur service.

« **Tiens... Mais ne serait-pas Erza Scarlet ?** » demanda l'un d'entre eux, assis sur un tabouret.  
« **C'est bien moi, en effet** » répondit-elle, un peu méfiante.

Elle n'avait pas peur, loin de là, mais son employeur semblait assez mal à l'aise, contrairement aux gardes qui semblaient bien sûrs d'eux.

« **Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, Titania** » déclara un autre avec un sourire narquois.  
« **Il parait que tu connais très bien ce type qui est recherché depuis des années, ce Gérard Fernandez. C'est vrai ?** » reprit un autre.  
« **Oui** » murmura-t-elle machinalement, sans comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas menti comme toutes les autres fois.  
« **Moi j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais associée à lui à plusieurs reprises par le passé, et que ce serait toi qui l'aurais libéré de prison** » cria un autre.  
« **C'est faux, j'étais sur l'île Tenrô à ce moment-là.** »

L'ambiance était pesante, étrange même. Les clients s'étaient doucement dirigés vers la sortie, la laissant seule avec tous ces chevaliers et le barman en spectateur, mort de peur. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qui allait arriver. Tout cela sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Pour autant, Erza ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans que les soupçons qui pesaient sur elle ne soient levés.

« **Il aurait été aperçu en ta compagnie à Crocus lors des Jeux de la magie, l'année dernière. Et ceux d'avant. Et ceux encore avant, déguisé. Un témoin a même dit que tu avais l'air de très bien le connaître à voir la façon dont vous parliez. Tu dois en connaître des choses sur lui, et sur ce qu'il trafique avec sa guilde, n'est-ce pas ?** »  
« **Oui.** »

Elle se sentait bizarre, incapable de mentir, comme si... comme si la vérité sortait malgré elle de sa bouche. Vérité qui l'avait d'ailleurs mise dans un sacré pétrin, puisqu'à présent elle se retrouvait embarquée. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire sans réagir. Même s'il s'agissait de l'armée, elle devait protéger Crime Sorcière. 

Calmement, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, saluant Heng. Alors qu'elle approchait de la porte d'entrée, elle était étonnée du silence qui régnait à l'extérieur, comme si tout cela avait été savamment orchestré. 

Dehors, son pressentiment ne l'avait trompé. Il n'y avait plus personne hormis des hommes en armures. Un piège donc. 

Elle devait vite se sauver d'ici, mais celui qui la suivait ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette option. Sa main gantée sur l'épaule de la magicienne, elle avait parfaitement compris le message. Message d'autant plus facile à comprendre lorsque plusieurs mages spécialisés dans l'anti-magie s'avancèrent pour la saluer.

Vu de l'extérieur, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une arrestation, mais c'en était pourtant bien une. Et Erza n'avait rien pu faire pour s'y opposer lorsque son armure s'envola suite à ses "gardes du corps". 

Sans un mot, cet étrange cortège marcha dans un bruit métallique jusqu'aux jardins du château avant de disparaître derrière les grilles en fer qui marquaient également l'entrée des cachots royaux.

Fairy Tail était aussi animée qu'à l'accoutumée, pour changer. Natsu était remonté à bloc. Il avait mal pris le fait qu'Erza parte seule en mission alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Lucy était parvenue à le raisonner un peu, enfin surtout à le garder tranquillement à la guilde pendant la semaine d'absence de la rousse. En fait, à part lui, les autres membres de l'équipe avaient plutôt bien vu cette mission, considérant cette semaine comme "des vacances", même si le dragon slayer avait cherché des noises à ses amis plus encore que d'habitude. Même la constellationniste avait dû mettre une limite lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans son lit entrain de la déshabiller... alors qu'il dormait. Il avait beau s'être excusé, il avait dû passer les deux nuits suivantes chez lui en guise de punition.

« **C'est quand qu'il arrive, son train ?** » demanda le rose, agacé.  
« **Tôt demain matin, tu dormiras encore, Natsu !** » avait répondu Mirajane, tout sourire.  
« **Même pas vrai, je serai éveillé, et elle va me le payer** » avait-il répondu.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne ferait rien, ou s'il tentait quelque chose, Erza le remettrait très vite à sa place.

Les heures passaient et Natsu avait finalement succombé. Il était rentré avec Happy et Lucy, et le gros de la guilde avait suivi. Il ne restait plus que Kanna, comme bien souvent, allongée sur une table, une chope de bière à côté du visage. Avant de partir, Mira l'avait recouverte d'une épaisse couverture, la brune n'ayant pas daigné se réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la guilde, Kinana retrouva sa camarade alcoolique sur une table, comme toujours. Cela la faisait un peu sourire d'ailleurs, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse vite ! Son réveil n'avait pas sonné ce matin, bougre de mécanique, et elle avait plus d'une heure de retard. Heureusement, à l'heure où elle arrivait, il n'y avait jamais personne et elle serait encore tranquille pour au moins trente minutes avant l'arrivée de Lacky ou Lisanna. 

Son tablier enfilé, elle s'était empressée de dresser quelques tables et d'allumer les fourneaux. Elle devait également écrire le menu du jour sur la pancarte et puis... et puis plein de choses encore.

Le Maître et quelques autres étaient arrivés lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant un courant d'air froid entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils étaient trop préoccupés pour apercevoir la toute petite silhouette qui approchait du bar.

L'endroit était grand, et elle était un peu perdue. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, mais l'endroit était si calme... Etait-il possible que ce soit fermé alors que la porte était ouverte ? 

Occupée à chercher une personne sans oser aller plus loin, elle se retourna vivement avant de tomber à la renverse.

« **Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue !** » s'excusa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, des sacs pleins les mains.

Posant ses sacs au sol, elle aida l'enfant à se relever, ne s'attendant pas à la voir pleurer.

« **Tu as mal quelque part ?** » demanda Mirajane, gênée.

Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de s'accrocher à sa jambe à travers son épais manteau. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle avait, la fée se détacha d'elle pour s'accroupir et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« **Tu as perdu ton papa et ta maman ?** » tenta-t-elle.

A nouveau, elle secoua la tête, négativement.

« **C'-c'est E-E-Erzaaaa... **» articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** » demanda la mage, nerveuse.  
« **L-les soldats... du château, ils... ils... ils l'ont emmenée avec eux dans la prison alors qu'elle a... elle a rien fait...** »

Sans plus attendre, Mira se releva et attrapa la petite dans ses bras. Erza, les soldats du château… cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : son amie avait été arrêtée. Et connaissant les antécédents de Fairy Tail avec la garde royale, cela n'était pas de très bon augure.

« **Kinana, occupe-toi des paquets qui sont dans l'entrée s'il te plaît, je dois aller voir le Maître** » déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la démone avait déjà monté les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le bureau du Maître.

Leur mission s'était finalement terminée avec succès, comme toujours. Elles allaient pouvoir rentrer se reposer un peu, elles l'avaient bien mérité après tout.

« **Attends, j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait le château du Roi !** » réclama la plus jeune.  
« **Non ! Y a trop de soldats, on va se faire attraper !** » répondit sa camarade.

Finalement, la cadette réussit à avoir son amie à l'usure, et toutes deux, cachées sous leur habituelle cape sombre, s'étaient mélangées à la foule, souhaitant s'amuser un peu avec les festivités. Malheureusement, l'amusement avait été de très courte durée car les soldats repoussaient la foule, leur demandant d'évacuer dans le calme.

« **C'est louche** » déclara la blanche. « **Viens, on va aller observer ça d'un peu plus près.** »

Elles étaient d'accord et décidèrent de profiter de la foule encore présente pour aller se cacher sous la scène du concert, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« **Depuis le temps qu'on voulait l'interroger, celle-là !** » déclara un type en armure non loin.  
« **Ouais, et avec ce qu'on lui a préparé, sûr qu'elle y passe** » répondit un autre.  
« **Je parie pour la perpétuité. Et aussi sur le fait qu'avec ce qu'on va pouvoir lui soutirer comme infos, on va choper la guilde de l'autre.** »

Ces bribes de conversations n'avaient pas grand sens pour le moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les deux magiciennes reconnaissent la chevelure rouge reconnaissable entre mille qui passait devant elles.

« **Erza...** » murmurèrent les deux femmes.

Toutes deux se regardèrent, et la conversation qu'elles avaient entendue prenait tout son sens. Erza avait été piégée et allait être utilisée, cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre ne comprenait pourquoi les soldats étaient si sûrs d'eux d'avoir des informations. D'un commun accord, elles s'en allèrent très rapidement pour le lieu de rendez-vous imposé par leur Maître.

Sans prendre le temps de frapper, la fée entra dans le bureau rempli de papiers et de livres. Makarof était assis à remplir des formulaires et s'étonna de voir la jeune femme enter ainsi et avec une enfant dans les bras. Son visage grave n'augurait rien de bon.

« **Maître ! C'est Erza, elle a des problèmes** » déclara machinalement la jeune femme en fermant la porte.  
« **Erza ? Comment ça ?** » demanda-t-il. « **Et qui est cette petite ?** »  
« **Je ne sais pas, mais elle vient de Crocus, je crois.** »

Le petit homme regarda l'enfant puis Mira et, sans un mot, ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion. Déposant la fillette plus calme au sol, Mira lui proposa de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise tandis que le vieux sortait une petite boîte du placard derrière lui. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas lâcher la jeune femme qui décida de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
Quelques biscuits plus tard, elle était suffisamment calme pour expliquer toute l'histoire, et les deux adultes décidèrent de l'interroger correctement.

« **Hier soir, j'ai entendu Erza monter pour se changer. Je voulais aller avec elle à la gare pour lui dire au revoir mais elle est descendue avant moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'y avait plus de bruit dehors alors que c'était le festival de la Saint Nicolas. J'ai commencé à descendre mais j'ai entendu des messieurs qui avaient l'air bizarre, alors j'ai écouté. Ils ont posé des questions à Erza, mais c'était bizarre, je sais pas pourquoi, ils arrêtaient pas de sourire et de la regarder bizarrement.** »  
« **Tu te souviens des questions ?** » demanda le Maître.  
« **Pas trop... Je crois qu'ils ont parlé d'une sorcière qui a fait un crime et d'un monsieur... Heu... Gé... Gé quelque chose, je me souviens plus.** »  
« **Crime Sorcière et Gérard ?** » tenta Mirajane.  
« **Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! Et Erza elle a dit oui, et ils l'ont emmenée. Et ils étaient vraiment beaucoup, j'avais jamais vu autant de soldats emmener une personne** » expliqua-t-elle, impressionnée. «**Quand ils sont tous partis, je suis descendue et ma maman pleurait. Papa essayait de la rassurer, il a dit que c'était Erza ou moi et mon frère.** »  
« **Ils ont dû menacer tes parents s'ils ne marchaient pas dans le piège** » expliqua Makarof, sombre, avant de reprendre. « **Ecoute ma petite, je dois parler avec Mirajane entre adultes. Tu dois avoir faim, je vais demander à Kinana qu'elle te prépare un bon petit déjeuner, tu es d'accord ?** »

Timidement, l'enfant hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air perdue.

« **Mais tu ne nous a pas dit, comment tu t'appelles ?** » reprit-t-il en l'accompagnant au rez-de-chaussée.  
« **Emma Heart.** »  
« **D'accord, on va prévenir tes parents aussi, ils doivent s'inquiéter.** »

Finalement, c'est Lucy, arrivant au même moment, qui s'occupa de la fillette. Makarof lui avait demandé de ne rien dire avant de remonter. 

Après une demi-heure de discussion, Makarof en était venu à plusieurs hypothèses et plusieurs décisions. Tous deux descendirent à nouveau car ils avaient décidé d'attendre encore un peu, l'aînée des Strauss s'emparant du lacrymaphone pour prévenir d'une réunion urgente.

Il devait être près de 11h lorsque le vieux Maître monta sur l'estrade devant une bonne partie des membres qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient été conviés. Après quelques instants, le silence s'installa, chose rare, même lorsqu'il y a des annonces, mais la mine sombre de Makarof avait fait son effet.

« **Les enfants, je vous ai demandé de venir parce que nous avons un problème. Ou plutôt, Erza a des problèmes** » commença-t-il alors qu'un brouhaha commençait à s'élever. « **Moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît !** » reprit-il avant de continuer. « **Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations, mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit du Conseil.** »  
« **Le Conseil ?!** » s'exclamèrent plusieurs membres.  
« **On va leur botter le cul au Conseil !** » hurla Natsu avant que son équipière lui rabatte le caquet.  
« **On sait pourquoi ils en ont après Erza ?** » demanda Grey.  
« **On en a une petite idée. Il semblerait qu'ils veuillent repartir à la recherche de Gérard** » expliqua le maître, peiné.  
« **Quand on parle du loup...** » déclara Mira qui fixait trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui venaient d'entrer dans la guilde.

Aussitôt Natsu se leva, rageant contre la plus grande silhouette, mais la constellationniste et le mage de glace le retinrent et le firent taire. Mirajane demanda à ce qu'on verrouille les portes et qu'on baisse les stores afin que Crime Sorcière puisse se montrer en toute confiance.

« **Luxus, Mira, surveillez Natsu. Je veux m'entretenir avec Gérard avant de continuer** » demanda le petit homme aux cheveux blancs, invitant les trois arrivants à le suivre à l'étage.

Sans un mot, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, le visage déconfit. Soufflant, il reprit la parole.

« **Excusez-nous pour cet accueil. Comme tu as dû l'entendre, Erza a des ennuis** » expliqua-t-il rapidement.  
« **Ce n'est rien** » répondit l'homme à la marque rouge. « **Maître, je suis au courant, Meldy et Sorano ont vu une partie de la scène. J'étais en mission à Onibus, les filles sont venues me prévenir aussitôt et nous avons préféré venir vous prévenir.** »

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes tous les trois avant de redescendre. Makarof avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour libérer sa protégée, et après avoir entendu tout ce dont il était au courant, il décida de scinder la guilde en plusieurs groupes.

« **Gérard, Sorano, Meldy, Mira et Lucy, montez dans mon bureau. Gajeel, Grey et Jubia, je veux que vous gardiez Natsu à l'œil. Il doit rester à Magnolia, sinon il va faire un carnage et nos chances de libérer Erza en pâtiront. Vous autre, je compte sur vous pour faire comme si de rien était, je ne veux pas que cette histoire s'ébruite. Je compte également sur vous pour feindre si les membres du Conseil ou des soldats viennent ici. Vous savez ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler les incidents de nos "premiers" Jeux Magiques, alors faites attention.** »

Ses conseils terminés, il descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre les personnes qu'il avait conviées, avant d'ajouter une dernière chose. Il voulait que quelques personnes surveillent Fairy Hills, et notamment la chambre d'Erza, qui était susceptible d'être "visitée". 

Une fois dans son bureau, il se laissa aller un instant. Décidément, ses jeunes lui donnaient toujours du souci.

Il avait été décidé que Mirajane et le Maître iraient tenter d'en savoir plus auprès du Conseil. La petite Emma serait ramenée par Lucy, qui rejoindrait son Maître par la suite, tandis que Crime Sorcière se chargerait d'enquêter discrètement dans la gueule du loup. Avant toute chose, il fallait essayer de la tirer légalement de là. Et si vraiment rien ne se passait comme prévu, le Maître avait pensé demander une audience auprès du Roi, à son retour, quitte à se mettre un peu dans l'illégalité entre temps en faisant sortir Erza.

Makarof avait réservé une cabine dite VIP dans le train à destination de la capitale afin qu'ils soient tranquilles. A sept avec Emma, ils continuaient de parler de cette histoire avant de définir correctement le rôle de chacun. Cependant, la nuit serait déjà présente lorsqu'ils arriveraient sur place. Tandis que les deux fées raccompagneraient la fillette chez elle et tenteraient d'en savoir plus, le vieil homme était chargé de trouver un endroit où dormir. Gérard et ses membres, eux, allaient enquêter sur le lieu précis où était retenue Titania.

Ils arrivèrent plus tard que prévu en ville : un incident avait eu lieu sur la voie, ce qui les avait retardés de deux bonnes heures. L'horloge de la gare indiquait 1h30 du matin lorsque les deux guildes se séparèrent. Makarof était parti à la recherche d'un endroit où loger pour la nuit, Lucy et Mira avaient raccompagné la petite fan de Fairy Tail et lui avaient promis qu'elle pourrait venir passer à la guilde pour voir toutes ses idoles une fois l'affaire réglée. 

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination, sa mère lâcha aussitôt ce qu'elle était en train de faire et attrapa sa fille. Elle semblait avoir eu peur pour elle à en juger par le soulagement dont elle faisait preuve. Son mari, lui, était plus retenu, mais son visage montrait clairement qu'il était également soulagé. 

Ce dernier conseilla à sa femme de s'occuper un peu d'elle puis de la coucher, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec les baby-sitters d'Emma. 

Une fois seuls, il s'autorisa à se laisser aller, soufflant un instant, avant d'inviter les filles à s'asseoir à une table.  
Le rideau baissé, il prit soin de fermer porte et fenêtres avant de s'installer avec elles.

« **Je suis désolé pour votre amie. Je vais tout vous expliquer** » déclara-t-il. « **Mademoiselle Scarlet a très bien travaillé chez moi, ma femme et moi lui sommes très reconnaissants pour son aide.** »  
« **Mais visiblement pas assez** » murmura Lucy.

Il n'osa pas répondre à cela, se sentant coupable, ce qui assurait les filles qu'il avait été contraint à trahir la rousse.

« **Le dernier soir où elle a travaillé chez nous, un soldat est venu. Il a demandé à me parler seul à seul. Je l'ai conduit dans la cuisine. Il m'a alors demandé de verser quelque chose dans le verre d'Erza. J'ai refusé, mais il a commencé à menacer mes enfants, alors j'ai obéis. Je lui ai demandé si c'était une drogue ou quelque chose de dangereux, il m'a juste dit que c'était une sorte de détecteur de mensonges car il voulaient l'interroger sur la guilde Crime Sorcière, et notamment leur meneur.** »  
« **Emma a entendu cette partie de l'histoire, mais elle n'avait pas tout compris. Nous avons donc confirmation de ce que nous pensions** » déclara la blanche.  
« **Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils en veulent à cette guilde. C'est vrai que leur maître a fait de mauvaises choses par le passé, mais avec toutes les bonnes actions qu'il faites depuis...** »  
« **Malheureusement, même si le Conseil a changé il y a quelques années, la mentalité des anciens est bien restée, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé** » expliqua Mirajane.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, tentant d'en apprendre plus sur le soldat qui avait menacé la famille Heart, avant de partir. Rebecca était arrivée entre temps, avec un grand sac en papier d'où sortait une fumée.

« **Emma m'a expliqué que vous étiez venus directement. Elle était affamée, alors je vous ai fait ça. J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas pour ce que nous avons fait à votre amie, et je vous promets que je n'ai rien ajouté à ce qui se trouve dans ce sac.** »

Lucy prit alors le sac, et ils se saluèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent en direction de la piscine aux allures de parc aquatique pour y retrouver le Maître.

Le lendemain matin, les trois mages se séparèrent. Leur but : réunir plus d'informations sur ce que voulait précisément le Conseil de la part d'Erza. Mais ils avaient beau chercher, personne ne semblait avoir la moindre info. Mirajane décida de tenter d'aller voir du côté des gardes. 

Usant de sa magie, elle transforma intégralement son corps avant d'entrer par la porte de service, imitant et suivant d'autres hommes. Elle avait bien choisi son moment : ça allait être l'heure de la relève, l'occasion d'apprendre plein de choses qu'elle espérait utiles. 

Heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait les lieux pour y être venue quelques années plus tôt et se montra plutôt discrète, jusqu'aux vestiaires. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit les oreilles en revêtant l'armure en métal qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, mais personne ne parlait de son amie pour le moment.

« **Vous savez où ils en sont avec la fille de Fairy Tail ?** » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
« **Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une info secrète, il ne faut pas que ça s'ébruite pour le moment** » déclara celui qui devait être le chef du groupe. « **Je sais juste qu'elle a été déplacée dans la prison Kemusho de l'ouest. Le Conseil voulait qu'elle soit plus près d'eux pour faire des interrogatoires spectacles.** »  
« **Moi j'ai entendu un garde de la relève de nuit dire qu'elle avait trouvé la parade au sérum et qu'ils vont lui faire autre chose pour la forcer à parler, mais j'en sais pas plus** » déclara un autre garde.  
« **Elle n'usurpe décidément pas sa réputation si elle résiste au sérum** » reprit le chef, impressionné. « **Il est l'heure, tous à vos postes.** »

Certains se saluèrent et tous prirent des chemins différents. Lentement, Mirajane se dirigea vers les vestiaires, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, avant d'ôter l'armure et de s'enfuir discrètement. 

Son petit manège avait visiblement fonctionné, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Erza avait été piégée, pourquoi pas le reste de la guilde ? Après tout, malgré le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à déjouer son auditoire, elle avait peut-être tout de même lâché certaines informations, comme le fait que les deux guildes soient proches. 

Marchant dans les rues en changeant de visage régulièrement, elle espérait brouiller les éventuelles personnes qui l'avaient suivie, puis elle retourna à l'hôtel. 

Sa mission avait pris du temps, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs, et à présent elle était affamée. Normal, à 15h45.

A son arrivée, le Maître était là, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre tandis que Lucy était perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, Mirajane avait compris qu'ils étaient tombés sur un os en voyant le regard peiné du vieil homme.

« **Le Roi et la Princesse ne sont pas là. Il semblerait qu'ils soient en voyage dans un des Royaumes voisins. Ils doivent revenir pour le 29 Décembre. Dans huit jours** » expliqua la blonde.  
« **S'ils ne sont pas ralentis par le temps. Entre la neige, le verglas et le froid… Selon le pays où ils se trouvent, ces conditions météorologiques peuvent être assez handicapantes et empêcher toute sortie **» ajouta le petit homme. « **Et de ton côté, qu'as-tu appris ?** »

Cette fois, c'est la barman qui prit un air sombre, expliquant que la rousse avait été transférée et que le Conseil avait ordonné qu'on la fasse parler par tous les moyens. Même ceux qui étaient d'ordinaire illégaux, comme les drogues. 

Les deux autres furent choqués d'apprendre cela. Tout comme Mirajane, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils iraient si loin pour retrouver Gérard, encore moins qu'ils profiteraient de l'absence de leurs majestés pour assouvir leur folie. Ni qu'ils iraient jusqu'à utiliser les soldats du Royaume pour accomplir cette basse besogne.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre leur retour, mais le grand-père de Luxus était incapable de rester en place. Il avait finalement décidé de partir avec Mirajane pour le Conseil, demandant à Lucy de rester pour informer Gérard, puis d'envoyer un courrier à la guilde pour les tenir informés en attendant que la Princesse ne revienne. Là, Lucy aurait pour mission de s'entretenir avec elle et de lui expliquer la situation. Après tout, depuis Eclipse, les deux femmes s'étaient découvert plusieurs points communs et étaient en très bon termes.

« **Je laisse la guilde aux mains de Luxus le temps de notre absence** » avait déclaré le Maître avant de partir payer leur chambre et de saluer la constellationniste.

Cela faisait un moment que la demoiselle patientait en réfléchissant, et finalement elle décida de faire appel à l'un de ses esprits pour l'aider à se torturer les méninges : Loki.

« **Salut ma Lucy !** » déclara l'esprit du Lion, tout sourire.  
« **Salut Loki** » répondit-elle.  
« **Hum ? Tu as l'air préoccupée Lucy, quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement.

Après quelques instants à réfléchir par où commencer, la jeune femme lui expliqua l'histoire avant d'en venir à ce pressentiment oppressant qui ne faisait que grandir depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule.

« **Il y a de quoi être inquiet, surtout pour une jolie fille comme toi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai !** » s'écria Loki, comme habité.  
« **S'il te plaît, soit sérieux...** » demanda la maîtresse, un peu dépitée.  
« **Mais je le suis, Lucy. Je suis étonné qu'Erza ne se soit pas défendue, tout de même. J'espère que vous allez la retrouver. **»

Tout en parlant, Loki s'était rendu compte de la peine que ressentait Lucy, et même s'il tentait de la rassurer par quelques blagues peut-être moins drôle qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer sa maîtresse et de se conforter dans ce choix d'avoir contracté un contrat avec elle. Comme tous ses esprits. 

Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, il lui fit signe de se taire avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, d'attraper la fée fermement et de l'emporter sur le toit en sautant du balcon malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ?!** »  
« **Fais moins de bruit, ils vont t'entendre** » murmura-t-il, penché dans le vide, écoutant attentivement.

Choquée en comprenant de quoi il parlait, Lucy l'imita, profitant de la nuit tombante pour être plus discrète.

La rumeur avait rapidement enflé dans le centre-ville. Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia et même le Maître de la guilde Fairy Tail étaient en ville. La nouvelle avait étalement été apprise par la garde royale, remontant aux oreilles de celui qui dirigeait les opérations sur Crocus. Evan Cliff, Colonel en chef, était chargé de veiller au bon déroulement de cette mission secrète, et l'arrivée des amis de Titania pouvait compromettre ladite mission. 

Il avait donc chargé deux soldats d'enquêter sur ces rumeurs qui disaient que Fairy Tail était descendu à l'hôtel Black &amp; White.

En civils pour être plus discrets, le Colonel et un de ses hommes avaient questionnés le réceptionniste qui avait avoué qu'en effet, des membres de Fairy Tail avaient pris une chambre chez eux, mais qu'il restait encore une mage.

« **Ce n'est rien, si elle est toujours là, nous pourrons parler avec elle** » déclara Evan. « **Nous sommes sur une enquête** » expliqua-t-il pour avoir l'aval de l'hôtelier.  
« **Ch-chambre 15. C'est au dernier étage** » finit-il par dire en donnant le double de la clé.

Remerciant le guichetier, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. L'un avait pris les escaliers, ainsi ils étaient sûrs de tomber sur la dernière fée. 

Arrivés au dernier étage, aucune rencontre notable. Les deux soldats, silencieux, marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre 15, écoutant attentivement à travers la porte. Deux voix, l'une féminine, l'autre masculine.

« **Il s'est trompé, ils sont encore deux** » marmonna le plus haut gradé. « **Ce n'est rien, attendons d'en savoir un peu plus. Nous les surprendrons en pleine conversation, cela nous permettra de les arrêter.** »

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fille s'était mise à crier de surprise. C'est à ce moment que les deux hommes décidèrent d'entrer. Se mettant d'accord d'un regard, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois, silencieusement, puis ils insérèrent la clé dans la serrure avant d'entrer, prévoyant un effet de surprise. Cependant, lorsqu'ils déboulèrent dans la chambre, cette dernière était vide.

« **Vas voir dans la salle de bain** » ordonna le plus haut gradé. « **Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin.** »

Mais personne. L'appartement était totalement vide, ce qui faisait fulminer intérieurement le Colonel, qui avait retourné tous les moindres recoins avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir.

Lucy était choquée. Silencieuse, elle écoutait attentivement les deux hommes mécontents de ne pas avoir pu lui mettre le grappin dessus. Finalement, Mirajane n'avait peut-être pas été si discrète que cela, à moins que cela ne vienne d'elle ou du Maître. De toute façon, peu lui importait, le fait était que les soldats savaient que plusieurs fées se trouvaient à Crocus. Heureusement, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre avec Loki, ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les autres, et à en juger par les paroles de l'un des hommes, ils ne savaient ni combien ils étaient en tout, ni quel était leur but.

Loki écoutait attentivement, ayant une meilleure ouïe, et il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait entendu une fois leurs visiteurs partis. La neige tombait doucement sur la peau nue de Lucy, qui grelottait à présent. Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un gilet. En parfait gentleman, Loki lui avait donné le sien, geste qu'elle appréciait au vu de la température extérieur. 

Une fois sûrs d'être seuls, ils descendirent par l'escalier de secours, retournant dans la chambre pour récupérer ce qui n'avait pas été pris comme "pièce à conviction" par les deux hommes, puis ils s'en allèrent à la recherche d'une nouvelle chambre, où Lucy devrait se montrer plus discrète.

« **Il faut prévenir Gérard avant que les gardes ne le trouvent** » déclara la demoiselle, réfléchissant à un moyen de localiser le fugitif.  
« **Tu m'as bien dis que Sorano était avec lui, non ?** » demanda-t-il, avant de reprendre. « **Gémini avait un contrat avec elle par le passé, il devrait pouvoir retrouver sa trace plus facilement.** »

Lucy avait oublié ce détail, mais les esprits avaient la possibilité de détecter les mages ayant une magie stellaire. Écoutant l'esprit du Lion, elle fit appel aux jumeaux copieurs, qui acquiescèrent à l'ordre donné et allèrent trouver leur ancienne maîtresse pour lui délivrer le lieu d'un nouveau rendez-vous tandis que la blonde et son garde du corps se dirigeaient déjà vers le lieu en question, espérant être assez discrets pour ne pas attirer les regards des patrouilles qui se baladaient à travers la ville.

« **J'espère que Natsu n'est pas trop intenable...** » marmonna la jeune fille.  
« **Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que les autres se débrouillent très bien** » tenta le Lion, qui n'en était pourtant pas si sûr que ça.  
« **Moui... De toute façon, s'il y a un problème, Lisanna saura certainement le distraire.** »

Loki avait beau tenter de réconforter sa maîtresse, il savait parfaitement qu'elle se sentait un peu perdue sans son coéquipier. Il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de faire des missions chacun de leur côté, et quand cela arrivait, ils finissaient toujours par se rejoindre et faire les deux missions ensembles.

« **J'espère qu'on arrivera à libérer Erza avant Noël.** »  
« **Ne t'en fais pas, si tu as besoin, tu sais que tous tes esprits seront là** » déclara le rouquin, fier.  
« **Merci Loki, c'est gentil.** »

Au même moment, une silhouette encapuchonnée se dirigea vers eux, tombant le masque, une seconde Lucy arrivait.

« **Nous avons bien transmis le message. Ils ont dit qu'ils y seraient vers 22h.** »  
« **Dans quarante-cinq minutes, donc. Merci, Gémini, tu peux y aller. Toi aussi Loki. Je vais aller chercher une chambre en attendant.** »  
« **Fais attention, Lucy** » dirent ses trois esprits en même temps, lui arrachant un petit sourire.

La première auberge lui avait proposé une chambre plutôt agréable et pas trop chère. Déposant ses affaires, il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter une demi-heure avant de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

**Fin de la première partie**


	2. La mort du Prince

**Seconde partie  
La mort du Prince**

_Merci à Caladwen de corriger mes chapitres_

La nuit noire mettait encore plus en valeur les lumières du centre-ville, que Lucy pouvait apercevoir depuis l'esplanade. Le silence était tel qu'elle pouvait même entendre la musique du groupe qui jouait tandis que la neige tombait toujours. Vêtue de son manteau blanc, elle avait sorti ses gants et caches-oreilles à motif de flocon de neige. 

Alors qu'elle observait la ville depuis son point d'observation, elle entendit la neige crisser sous les pas de plusieurs personnes. En effet, trois silhouettes avançaient dans sa direction, qu'elle avait bien vite reconnues de par leur taille.

« **Bonsoir Lucy !** » s'écria la plus jeune, rapidement suivie par les deux autres.  
« **Bonsoir** » répondit-elle poliment, un peu intimidée de se retrouver seule face à eux.  
« **Gémini nous a dit que tu avais de nouvelles informations** » expliqua Sorano.  
« **Malheureusement...** » marmonna la blonde, gênée.

Lucy commença alors à raconter toutes les informations qu'ils avaient regroupées, ce qui ne semblait pas étonner les autres.

« **Pour tout te dire, nous avions entendu une rumeur à ce propos pendant nos recherches **» expliqua-t-elle à Meldy. « **Mais à présent, c'est confirmé : Mira l'a entendu de la bouche de plusieurs soldats** » ajouta la blonde. « **Erza a été transférée à la prison du Conseil. A Kemusho.** »

Lucy avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en voyant le visage déconfit de Gérard et de Meldy. La seconde constellationniste expliqua à sa consœur pourquoi les deux autres réagissaient ainsi, puis Gérard reprit la parole.

« **Même si nous avons pu nous échapper, au fil de nos missions, nous avons appris que le Conseil n'hésitait plus à utiliser des méthodes interdites** » expliqua-t-il. « **Ce qui correspond à ce qu'a entendu Mirajane. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je ne sais pas jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller pour forcer Erza à leur donner des informations sur Crime Sorcière... et sur moi.** »  
« **Je ne te connais pas aussi bien qu'Erza, mais je peux affirmer une chose : Erza n'est pas du genre à lâcher les informations facilement. En fait, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle accepte de donner la moindre information, même si sa vie en dépendait.** »  
« **C'est justement ce qui me fait peur** » marmonna le fugitif, inquiet.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le maître de Crime Sorcière décida de partir pour la prison où il avait vécu quelques années, remerciant la fée pour son aide.

« **Mission commando pour sauver Erza !** » s'écria Meldy, déterminée.

Cependant, la demoiselle se fit rappeler à l'ordre et remit bien vite sa capuche sur la tête, comme ses compagnons, et tous trois disparurent en s'éloignant vers l'ouest. 

Seule à présent, la jeune fille s'en alla en direction de sa nouvelle chambre, dans laquelle elle allait rester plusieurs jours pour guetter le retour du convoi Royal.

Elle fulminait. Son sang bouillait en elle, et pourtant, elle devait se contenir. Rester calme et se maîtriser pour ne pas divulguer la moindre information. Jamais elle ne le trahirait, plutôt mourir que de leur livrer un innocent.

Dans le long couloir où elle marchait, entourée de plusieurs mages spécialisés dans l'anti-magie, Erza ne pipait mot, se contentant de rester silencieuse à leurs questions. 

Le long de son trajet, de nombreuses pièces. La plupart étaient vides et sombre. Dans d'autres, des gens enchaînés au mur seuls ou accompagnés par leur tortionnaire. Certains semblaient ne pas avoir subi quoi que ce soit, mais d'autres étaient dans un état déplorable. Etait-ce le sort qu'on lui réservait ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus cela lui semblait absurde. Le Conseil savait pertinemment que Fairy Tail allait se mettre à sa recherche et le Royaume entier savait comment se comportait la guilde quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. 

A moins qu'ils n'aient fait cela que dans le but de piéger Gérard. Et alors, elle était tombée dans le piège comme une débutante. 

Intérieurement, voir tout cela lui faisait froid dans le dos : c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une prison pour mages, et bien que cela lui rappelle d'affreux souvenirs, l'endroit et l'ambiance divergeaient totalement de ce qu'elle avait connu. 

Elle entendait des cris horribles à travers ces cages de verre sans tain alors qu'on la poussait toujours à avancer le long de ce couloir, lorsque soudain, l'homme qui ouvrait la marche s'arrêta devant une cellule qu'il ouvrit avant de faire un mouvement de tête. L'instant suivant, Erza sentit deux mains lui empoigner les bras avant de la forcer à entrer, rapidement suivie par les cinq autres personnes qui formaient le reste de ce curieux cortège. 

On l'attacha méthodiquement, comme tous les autres, avant de la laisser seule, la lumière de sa prison éteinte.

Ses quelques heures dans les geôles de Crocus lui en avait appris suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'on lui réservait, sans compter les gens qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. Les temps qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être durs, mais elle s'en fichait si ça pouvait protéger son ami.

« _Ami... T'ai-je seulement considéré un jour comme un ami ?_ » se demanda tristement la jeune fille enchaînée. « _Peut-être aurais-je dû te le dire, il y a bien longtemps._ »

La réponse à cette question... elle la connaissait, mais elle n'en n'avait jamais parlé. Peut-être aurait-elle dû. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire la prochaine fois. S'il y en avait une. 

C'est finalement dans le froid de sa cage qu'elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par les dernières 48h, ses pensées floues de mélangeant dans un rêve étrange.

Une lumière vive lui brûla les yeux lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Encore à demi endormie, ce n'est que lorsqu'un homme cagoulé entra dans la pièce que ses souvenirs refirent surface. L'arrestation, la prison, le transfert, l'autre prison. Les questions aussi.

Sans dévoiler son visage, il libérera le corps de la rousse sans pour autant lui ôter ses chaînes et lui fit comprendre de la suivre, chose qu'elle fit à contrecœur. 

Elle ne savait pas trop quelle heure il pouvait-être, aucune horloge n'était présente et la seule source de lumière se trouvait être les néons blancs, ce qui rendait toute notion de temps impossible.

« **Avance et vas manger** » lui ordonna l'homme à la voix rocailleuse.

La mage privée de ses pouvoirs avança, s'assit à une table et attendit.

« **Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va t'apporter ton plateau ?!** » railla l'homme, ricanant.  
« **Je ne veux pas avaler vos cochonneries, c'est différent** » rectifia-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

L'attrapant par le bras, la main ridée et rouge la tira vers le couloir d'où elle venait avant de la remettre dans sa cellule, prenant bien soin de la plaquer au mur sans aucune délicatesse pour attacher ses menottes contre la paroi lisse et froide.

« **Profites-en, tu ne feras pas la maligne longtemps. Titania...Tss, une faible femme, comme toutes les autres, oui !** »

Mais elle se fichait royalement de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle. Son principal objectif était de rester muette à chaque question qu'on lui poserait sur les sujets secrets.

« **Allez-y, envoyez le gaz dans sa cellule** » ordonna un homme quelques heures après avoir reçu le feu vert.

Un bruit aigu typique des machines électroniques résonna dans la pièce où deux autres personnes se trouvaient.

« **Dans quelques minutes, elle sera toute à vous** » déclara celui qui était aux commandes.  
« **Très bien Barbas, vas t'occuper d'elle. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire...** »  
« **Oui, Conseiller Alteo.** »  
« **Tu n'oublieras pas de lui injecter ça, ça la rendra plus docile** » ajouta le Conseiller avant de partir de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Erza était confuse. Elle ne comprenait rien. Le soleil était caché par les nuages d'où tombaient encore de la neige, recouvrant d'un manteau blanc les arbres qui l'entouraient. Mais que faisait-elle là, sur le bord d'un chemin en pleine forêt ? C'était étrange. D'ailleurs... Que faisait-elle juste avant ? 

Tout était flou, la magicienne avait mal à la tête en tentant de se souvenir, sans compter le froid qui faisait grelotter son corps à moitié dénudé. Au vu de ses vêtements en lambeaux, elle avait dû se battre pour se retrouver dans un tel état, mais... contre qui ? 

Le fil de sa pensée fut cependant interrompu par un bruit d'explosion pas très loin de là.

« _Un feu d'artifice ?_ »

Que pouvait faire une animation pareille en pleine forêt ? Erza se posait tellement de questions, c'était de pire en pire, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et elle préféra se diriger vers le bruit. Peut-être pourrait-être trouver quelqu'un et savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, mais surtout, peut-être pourrait-elle trouver des vêtements chauds.

Elle marcha en direction de la source du bruit au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait plus net. Cela ne ressemblait plus à un spectacle pyrotechnique, mais plutôt à un combat. Accélérant le pas, elle se mit finalement à courir, un mauvais pressentiment venu de nulle part l'ayant assaillit. Il fallait qu'elle arrive en haut de la colline, là elle pourrait voir ce qui se passe et passer à l'action au besoin. 

Après cinq bonnes minutes à grimper, la scène qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Une véritable bataille se déroulait dans la cuvette. Une bataille aussi surprenante qu'horrible. Dans la neige tâchée de rouge, toute la guilde de Crime Sorcière se battait contre ce qui devait être des envoyés du Conseil. Magiciens spécialisés dans l'anti-magie à en juger par leur tunique, d'autres spécialistes du combat. 

Effarée, Erza ne comprenait pas. Comment ces hommes avaient-ils eu ces informations, alors qu'elle seule...

« **Non...** » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'un pan de souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle se revoyait, prisonnière de cette prison, interrogée. Devant son refus de réponse, on lui avait injecté quelque chose, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était mise à répondre à la moindre question sans pouvoir user de son libre arbitre. 

Elle avait avoué où se trouvait Gérard...

Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? C'était la question qui restait en suspend dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruit assourdissant la fasse redescendre sur terre. Gérard. Crime Sorcière. Ses amis. Elle devait aller les aider. Ses jambes s'étaient misent à bouger, à courir en direction du champ de bataille, dévalant la pente à toute allure, avec la peur au ventre et la rage de vaincre.

Sur le sol, elle pouvait déjà voir Meldy en train de s'occuper de Macbeth, visiblement bien amoché tandis que les autres les protégeaient tout en se battant. Elle le savait, ils étaient en difficultés, et une personne de plus pour les aider ne serait pas de trop.

Se rendant soudain compte de sa présence, Gérard avait tourné son regard vers elle, étonné de la voir là. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Erza fit apparaître une épée avant de sauter sur le premier soldat et de fendre son armure. Elle se moquait des dégâts occasionnés ou reçus, il fallait juste que Crime Sorcière puisse fuir. 

Se frayant un chemin vers les fugitifs, elle se rendit compte que son épée était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser, sa magie ne lui permettant pas de faire apparaître autre chose. Encore une chose dont elle n'avait pas souvenir et qu'elle n'avait pas senti, heureusement, elle pourrait certainement faire illusion quelques temps contre de simples sous-fifres, aussi nombreux étaient-ils. Après tout, sa réputation n'était plus à faire, Titania la Reine des fées sortait toujours victorieuse. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

« **Erza, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** » s'exclama le bleu lorsqu'ils furent dos à dos.  
« **Je viens t'aider, ça ne se voit pas ?** »  
« **Si l'un d'eux en réchappe, tu auras des problèmes !** » répliqua-t-il, visiblement mécontent.  
« **Je m'en fiche.** »

Soudain, parmi le fracas des épées, des lances et de la magie, une voix se détacha des autres, une voix qu'Erza et Gérard connaissaient bien. Sorano venait de tomber à son tour. 

C'était très dur, mais il fallait absolument rester concentrer si elle ne voulait pas connaître le même sort. Cependant, elle sentait sa réserve de magie se vider rapidement. Trop rapidement. Son énergie était absorbée, c'était la seule explication. Elle devait donc plutôt s'occuper de ces hommes voleurs de magie, mais pour lutter efficacement, il lui fallait une chose. 

L'épée d'un garde. Inerte et déjà existante, cela lui permettrait d'économiser sa magie déjà bien entamée. Mais malgré cette astuce, le combat n'était pas égal. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et même si Crime Sorcière était une guilde exceptionnelle, Erza commençait à douter. Meldy avait été touchée également. Ces brutes n'avaient pas hésité à la frapper dans le dos, lâches qu'ils étaient, mais cela renforçait encore l'esprit combatif de la rousse. Et pas seulement le sien. 

Titania donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, comme tous les autres. Il fallait survivre, c'était la seule options à présent, la fuite n'était plus envisageable. 

Un par un, ils tombaient. Épuisés, évanouis, blessés, peut-être même morts, elle ne savait pas, mais de Crime Sorcière ne subsistait plus que son Maître. Les autres avaient été emmenés à l'écart, certainement prêts à être emmenés en prison. Ils s'étaient tout de même bien battus : la moitié de la garnison avait été décimée.

Dos à dos, Gérard et Erza étaient encore debout. Haletant, épuisés par ce combat démesuré où les soldats étaient sans cesse renouvelés.

« **Tu as épuisé ta magie, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda son partenaire, inquiet.  
« **Aspiré serait plus juste** » répondit la rousse, haineuse.  
« **Dans ce cas, nous serons bientôt à égalité tous les deux. Espérons que cela suffise.** »  
« **S'ils ne nous envoient plus de gardes, ça devrait aller. L'unité anti-magie est inutile pendant un combat sans magie. Avec un peu de chance... on pourra en venir à bout.** »  
« **Toujours aussi optimiste, hein?** »  
« **Il le faut bien** » répondit-elle dans un sourire un peu nostalgique.

L'instant suivant, ils donnaient leur dernier assaut. Le temps était passé, et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur la prairie enneigée et souillée de sang. Les coups d'épées avaient remplacé les dernières formules magiques, et malgré tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, Erza se surprit un instant à admirer son camarade combattre à l'épée. Chose rare, pourtant, et il maniait le fer avec beaucoup d'habileté. 

Cet instant de tranquillité allait pourtant avoir un prix démesurément élevé. Bien qu'elle parvint à terrasser son ennemi, ce moment de déconcentration avait été suffisant pour permettre aux soldats de la submerger.

« **Erza !** » cria le bleu lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la scène.

Elle était à présent désarmée, une lame ennemie sous sa gorge, des larmes d'excuses coulant le long de ses joues pour avoir été ailleurs juste un instant. Pourtant, la voir dans cette position misérable semblait avoir décuplé les forces du recherché qui se défaisait de ses opposants, se dirigeant vers ceux de la rousse.

« **Un pas de plus et elle meurt** » déclara celui qui avait fait d'Erza sa prisonnière.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Gérard, qui s'apprêtait à se rendre. A son tour, Titania profita de leur inattention, écrasant le plus possible le pied du milicien, lui faisant lâcher prise. Aussitôt, la combattante se saisit de l'arme et avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre le dernier renégat encore debout.

« **Gérard, attention !** » cria-t-elle soudain en voyant l'un des épéistes s'approcher sans bruit derrière le magicien.

Sa course s'arrêta subitement, le souffle coupé en voyant l'arme transpercer la poitrine du tatoué. Doucement, son regard fixa la lame qui sortait de son corps, un peu en-dessous du cœur, avant de fixer Erza et tomber à genoux, son sang coulant allègrement sur la neige déjà pourpre, tandis que le soldat retirait son épée, prêt à recommencer.

« **Non...** » murmura la fée. « **Non...** » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort en se rendant compte de la scène. « **Gérard !** » cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, le regard embrumé de larmes.

« **Capitaine, c'est le moment** » déclara un soldat à celui qui avait détenu la guerrière quelques minutes plus tôt.  
« **Non. Gérard mort, elle ne pourra pas nous vaincre seule sans magie, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se rendre. Laissons-la donc lui dire au revoir convenablement.** »

D'un geste, tous les gardes avaient baissé leurs armes, patientant devant les derniers instants d'un homme qui s'était amusé d'eux pendant bien longtemps.

Allongé sur le sol, quelques larmes s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux. Il regardait Erza, paniquée, en larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

« **Tu sais Erza, il y a des choses dont j'aurais voulu te parler** » déclara-t-il sans écouter sa demande de ne pas parler. « **Mais je doute d'avoir assez de temps pour aborder tous ces sujets avec toi. Alors... J'vais te dire le plus important.** »  
« **Non, non, s'il te plaît, je... je suis sûre qu'ils ont quelqu'un qui pourra arrêter l'hémorragie !** » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
« **J'en doute. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement** » reprit-il en levant sa main vers le visage en larmes de la magicienne. « **J'ai été très bête de ne pas te le dire plutôt et de te mentir à ce sujet, mais je pense que tu m'avais déjà démasqué. Tu me l'as souvent dis, je ne sais pas mentir avec toi.** »  
« **Gérard, s'il te plaît...** »  
« **Chut...** » sourit-il. « **Je n'ai jamais eu de fiancée. La seule que j'ai jamais aimée depuis toutes ces années, c'était toi. J'aurais dû écouter les filles, c'est bête, non ?** »  
« **Non** » répondit Erza en secouant la tête. « **Non, ce n'est pas bête, ou alors... je l'ai été tout autant que toi. J'aurais pu te le dire aussi** » souffla-t-elle, sa voix éteinte par le chagrin. « **Gérard, c'est toi que j'aime. Alors s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne m'abandonne pas...** »  
« **Prends soin de toi, Erza** » murmura le blessé avec difficultés en fermant les yeux, « **Je t'aim...** »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Son souffle déjà faible s'était arrêté, tout comme son cœur, malgré les efforts de la rousse pour comprimer la blessure. Il était trop tard.

« **GERARD !** » cria-t-elle, désespérée. « **S'il te plaît... juste encore un peu... reste...** » suppliait-elle.

Mais c'était terminé. Il était mort par sa faute. Serrant la dépouille de son aimé, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que son cœur était mort en même temps que son amour avant de le reposer doucement sur la neige froide et de se lever.

Les poings serrés et tâchés de sang, le regard assassin, elle était enragée. Un état qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti par le passé. Elle devait le venger. Doucement, son corps commença à fumer tandis que quelque chose se formait sur son corps. Son corps se recouvrait d'un métal doré tandis qu'entre ses mains se formaient deux épées.

« **Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai** » déclara-t-elle comme une menace de guerre avant de s'élancer vers la ligne de soldats.

L'énergie du désespoir lui donnait un surcroît de force qu'elle utiliserait pour le venger. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient terrifiés ou autre, elle s'en fichait, mais elle s'élançait déjà vers le meurtrier de son aimé qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

« **Attends, Scarlet !** » cria le chef des troupes. « **Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts ?** »  
« **Je m'en fiche à présent. C'est à cause de vous s'il n'est plus là !** » criait-elle, son visage toujours larmoyant.  
« **Pour l'avoir connu à travers les informations qu'on me rapportait, je sais qu'il n'a jamais tué, et je sais que toi non plus** » reprit-il, espérant la résonner.

Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait planté son arme à quelques millimètres du visage du meurtrier et s'était mise à le tabasser assez longtemps pour que les chevaliers s'avancent pour l'encercler. 

Presque mort, ça lui suffisait, il fallait juste qu'il comprenne la douleur qu'il lui infligeait, même si elle devait lui casser tous les os du corps pour ça. 

Surveillant les autres, elle lâcha sa cible lorsqu'un autre garde avança vers elle pour la prendre par derrière pour l'arrêter, mais Titania avait été plus rapide. Bien qu'essoufflée, elle laissa exploser sa colère, sa rage, sa peine, sa tristesse. La fée n'était plus qu'une boule d'émotions qu'il fallait qu'elle canalise. Et sa manière à elle était de venir à bout des miliciens qui avaient repris leurs épées pour se battre contre elle. 

Cependant, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps, elle ne sentait presque plus son corps, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait apparaître cette armure. 

Après un quart d'heure de sueur, de sang et de combat acharné, son armure finit par s'évaporer et elle tomba à terre, inconsciente et épuisée.

Dans la salle de surveillance, la Conseillère regardait la scène, visiblement satisfaite. Barbas se débrouillait à merveille dans son travail, bien qu'il ait été en difficulté à deux reprises. Il quittait à présent la salle où la Reine des Fées dormait, sur un lit enchaîné au mur, une fine couverture couvrant son corps ensanglanté. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme à l'allure fantomatique frappa à la porte, et on l'invita à entrer.

« **Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? J'ai cru voir que tu t'en étais bien sorti.** »  
« **En effet, Conseillère. Le cauchemar a tellement bien fonctionné qu'elle aura l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la réalité** » expliqua l'homme. « **Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir lui injecter de telles doses anti-etherion, encore moins à la droguer pour qu'elle se calme.** »  
« **Titania est une des plus puissantes mages de Fiore, peut-être même plus puissante que certains de nos mages Saints** » expliqua Alteo. « **Mais elle n'en reste pas moins une femme, sentimentale qui plus est. Je ne lui aurais d'ailleurs pas soupçonné cette facette. Mais ça nous a bien servis, et à présent nous savons où il se trouve.** »  
« **Pas tout à fait** » rectifia le magicien. « **Je n'ai pas pu sonder totalement son cerveau, elle est tombée inconsciente avant que je n'en ai eu le temps. Cependant, avec ce qu'elle a dans les veines, elle nous donnera tous les renseignements que l'on veut à son réveil.** »  
« **Je te trouve bien sûr de toi. Quelles sont les doses ?** » questionna la femme aux cheveux violets.  
« **200mg d'anti-ethérion et 50µg pour l'autre. En tout, elle a eu trois fois la dose de chaque produit.**»  
« **Trois fois ?!** » s'écria Alteo. « **Sombre idiot, on ne veut pas la tuer !** » hurla la Conseillère, hors d'elle.  
« **Ce sont les doses qui ont été nécessaires à la calmer. Ce n'est pas moi qui les lui ai administrées, c'est le médecin qui était avec moi. Il m'a dit qu'elle supporterait cela sans problème.** »  
« **A moins qu'elle n'ait atteint les 20.000 unités, la troisième dose était de trop ! Avec ça, elle risque de nous claquer entre les doigts pour cause d'insuffisance magique !** »  
« **Vous vous trompez, Conseillère** » dit doucement Barbas. « **Nous avons administré la première dose en voyant qu'elle dépassait les 45.000 unités. Mais elle n'est pas descendue en-dessous des 30.000, d'où la seconde, puis troisième dose. **»

La conseillère le regarda, ahurie, lui demandant comment il était possible d'atteindre un tel niveau de puissance magique.

« **C'était au moment où Gérard est mort. Sa puissance était à 28.000 unités, et à partir du moment où il a rendu son dernier soupir, la puissance de Titania n'a cessé de croître de façon exponentielle. Si elle avait continué, je n'aurais pas réussi à la contenir. Et malgré ces doses, il a fallu lui administrer une grosse dose de calmants, car je n'arrivais plus à la maîtriser. Mais à présent, avec ça, elle sera d'une docilité extrême pendant deux jours environ, et les effets de l'anti-etherion se dissiperont dans une petite semaine d'après le médecin de la prison.** »

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Barbas fut congédié pour se remettre de cette expérience extrêmement fatigante tandis que la Conseillère en avisait le reste du Conseil et chargeait une autre personne de la prison d'interroger la magicienne à son réveil.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, et une femme s'était installée près du lit, le dernier Sorcerer Magazine à la main, attendant le réveil de la prisonnière. Erza avait été tellement stupéfiante que par mesure de sécurité, son poignet avait été attaché à un maillon de la chaîne qui maintenait le lit en l'air. 

Une tablette avait été installée près du lit, avec de l'eau et un sandwich. Le surveillant de garde avait eu une telle frayeur lors de la manipulation dont elle avait fait l'objet dans la matinée qu'il avait décidé qu'elle ne sortirait plus de sa cellule pendant quelques temps.

La gardienne avait eu le temps de lire plusieurs pages lorsqu'Erza se réveilla, le regard vide, sans expression.

« **Bien. As-tu faim ?** » demanda la blonde de but en blanc.  
« **Non** » répondit la rousse d'une voix blanche.  
« **De combien de membres est constituée Crime Sorcière ?** » demanda-t-elle sans se soucier du reste.

L'interrogatoire avait duré quelques heures durant lesquelles Erza avait été interrogée sur la guilde indépendante, sur Gérard, sur elle et même sur Fairy Tail. Et elle avait répondu à toutes ces questions sans sourciller, la drogue agissant admirablement bien sur son esprit reconnu comme étant très difficile à asservir. Une fois son travail terminé, la blonde s'en alla, laissant simplement la bouteille d'eau près de la prisonnière puisqu'elle avait mangé le sandwich entre temps.

« **A présent tu peux dormir** » déclara la femme en sortant de la cellule.

Seule, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour faire un rapport détaillé de ce qu'elle avait noté. La gardienne préférait travailler la nuit, c'était plus calme, tous les prisonniers dormaient. Il y avait également moins de personnel, elle pouvait donc travailler sans avoir à supporter leurs conversations grivoises sur les rares femmes qui travaillaient ici. A croire que tous les hommes étaient pareils. 

Installée à son bureau, elle écrivait depuis un moment long moment lorsque quelque chose l'interpella : le silence. C'était étrange. D'ordinaire, même la nuit, il y avait toujours un bruit métallique d'épée cognant à la ceinture, le bruit des conversations ou des ronflements. 

En sortant de sa pièce, son étonnement ne fit que croitre. La lumière des couloirs était éteinte tandis que les gardiens dormaient, affalés contre les murs du couloir, et elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une immense fatigue l'accabla. A son tour, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« **Ton esprit est vraiment parfait pour ce genre de situation** » avait déclaré Mirajane en voyant la blonde tomber littéralement.  
« **Oui, mais je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps, la prison est plus grande ce que j'aurais imaginé** » expliqua Angel, concentrée. « **Hypnos me prend beaucoup d'énergie, je ne pourrai pas l'utiliser plus de 30 minutes.** »  
« **Maintenant que la voie est libre, il faut trouver Erza** » déclara Meldy.  
« **Reste-là, gamine, ça va être rapide** » interrompit Erik, commençant à humer l'air. « **Par-là.** »

Le groupe se laissa diriger par le flair hors du commun du dragon slayer. Après quelques minutes cependant, la trace se perdait.

« **J'ai l'impression d'être dans un hôpital...** » expliqua le serpent.  
« **C'est parce que nous sommes dans l'aile médicale. Mais que ferait Erza par ici ?** » se demanda le maître de Crime Sorcière.  
« **Ils ne l'auraient pas utilisée pour une expérience, quand même ?!** » s'exclama la rose. « **J'ai entendu des rumeurs là-dessus **» expliqua-t-elle en voyant les regards un peu moqueurs.  
« **Je doute qu'ils fassent des expériences sur les humains, par contre, jouer les tortionnaires leur ressemblerait plus. Mais malgré tout, ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi elle est par ici** » reprit le tatoué.

Chacun vérifiait les noms sur les dossiers avant de les reposer dans les supports près de la porte où se trouvait la personne en question. Finalement, les paroles de Meldy n'étaient pas tout à fait fausses : cette partie de la prison avait des allures de laboratoire avec des cobayes humains.

« **J'ai trouvé, elle est là !** » s'écria la démone en tentant d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée.

Forçant, la fée finit par enfoncer la porte après s'être transformée, avant de retrouver son apparence habituelle. Suivie par le reste du groupe, elle s'était précipitée dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, comme tout le reste des lieux.

« **Erza ? Erza, réveille-toi !** » suppliait la jeune femme qui n'obtenait aucune réponse. « **Gérard, prends-la, il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais on verra ça dehors.** »  
« **D'accord. Erik, tu t'occupes des lacryma de surveillance ?** » demanda le maître.  
« **Déjà fait, mais je vais aller faire un petit tour dans la salle de contrôle au cas où **» répondit le brun. « **Je vous rejoins dehors.** »  
« **Courage Sorano, on a presque fini** » encouragea la seule autre fille de sa guilde en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'essouffler.  
« **Ouais...** »

Tous se pressèrent de sortir de la gueule du loup, prenant soin d'effacer le plus possible leurs traces. Ils devaient se hâter, car la disparition d'Erza n'allait pas passer inaperçu bien longtemps et le Conseil allait certainement se mettre à leur recherche très vite. Le plan était simple : chacun devait aller dans une direction différente pour brouiller les pistes, puis ils rejoindraient le point de rendez-vous, dans les montagnes de l'ouest, celles réputés pour êtes sauvages. 

Ce n'était pas faux : peu de gens osaient s'aventurer dans ces montagnes sans nom à cause des créatures qui y vivaient. Pourtant, au cours de leurs mission, Gérard et Meldy, à l'époque accompagnés d'Ultear, avaient parcouru ces monts et avaient découverts une petite vallée, coupée du monde et tranquille, où ils avaient installé un campement secret, camouflé dans le paysage. 

Mais pour y accéder, il fallait faire plusieurs heures de marche.

« **Je pars en premier. Mira, tu viens avec moi. Vous autres, comme convenu, chacun de son côté. Je vous dis à demain.** »

Ils acquiescèrent et chacun s'en alla. Le fugitif avait convenu qu'il utiliserait sa magie pour aller plus vite, tandis que Mira utiliserait la vitesse que lui offrait Satan Soul pour le suivre dans les airs jusqu'à la lisière de la montagne.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés, essoufflés par l'utilisation intensive de leur magie, mais ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité, il fallait continuer. La fée se demandait comment ils allaient traverser les montagnes jusqu'à ce que son camarade lui montre un passage souterrain caché par la végétation. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mira avait pris soin de cacher à nouveau le trou tandis que des lacryma lumineux s'allumaient tout au long du chemin.

« **On y sera dans deux heures à peu près** » déclara le mage en posant Erza sur le sol. « **Mais d'abord une petite pause : j'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à suivre. **»  
« **J'avoue que je n'ai plus l'habitude de me servir de ma magie si longtemps. Mais ça ne peut pas me faire de mal** » sourit la blanche en l'aidant à asseoir l'inconsciente.  
« **C'est étrange, je croyais qu'elle s'était rendue sans se battre... Et pourtant, elle a des blessures un peu partout** » déclara Mira qui en profitait pour examiner un peu celle qui ne se réveillait pas. «**Regarde, elle a été piquée.** »  
« **Ils ont dû lui injecter de l'anti-étherion. Ils le font souvent pour les personnes qui pourraient les menacer. Mais je ne sais pas d'où viennent ses blessures. Le Conseil a beau employer des moyens parfois peu éthiques, ils ne sont pas du genre à faire dans les blessures physiques.** »  
« **On verra tout ça plus tard. J'ai repris mon souffle, allons-y. Plus vite on sera arrivés, plus vite je pourrais dire au Maître et aux autres qu'elle est en sécurité.** »

Tout au long du chemin, ils parlèrent un peu de la suite des évènements, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils feraient si Lucy ne parvenait pas à convaincre la Princesse. Par la suite, Mira demanda des renseignements sur ce qu'avait pu subir Erza.

« **Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec moi, tu sais ? Même si nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler vraiment ensembles, Erza m'a beaucoup parlé de toi** » déclara la blanche. «**Mais malgré le peu de temps passé à discuter avec toi, je peux te dire qu'elle a raison, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil contrairement au portrait dépeint par les avis de recherche.** »  
« **Et toi tu es bien curieuse, comme elle me l'avait dit** » répliqua le magicien avec un sourire blasé.  
« **En effet, mais c'est toujours pour de bonnes raisons** » se justifia la demoiselle.

Il faisait nuit noir lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du passage. L'air était froid, glacial même, et Mirajane ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer, c'était une bâtisse un peu plus loin, lieu vers lequel ils se dirigeaient d'ailleurs. 

A l'intérieur, on détectait une odeur de renfermé et de poussière qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse disparaître. Visiblement, la guilde n'était pas venue ici depuis très longtemps. Cependant, il y avait une pièce commune un peu à l'instar de la taverne de Fairy Tail, puis, au fond, un long couloir. Le tout était éclairé par la faible lueur des lacryma que Gérard venait d'allumer. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le couloir qui desservait plusieurs portes.

« **On va l'installer dans ma chambre** » déclara le recherché en ouvrant la troisième porte.

Il la déposa sur le lit avant d'aller ouvrir un peu la fenêtre et prendre une couverture et un oreiller tandis que la blanche examinait les membres dévêtus de son amie, ne pouvant cacher sa stupeur.

« **Ce sont des monstres...** » marmonna-t-elle. « **Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait précisément, mais elle est couverte de blessures, d'hématomes... J'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle en a sous ses vêtements. Pourtant, ils sont intacts. C'est complètement illogique** » déclara Mirajane en mettant l'oreiller sous la tête de la fée.  
« **Le Conseil a de nombreuses manières de faire parler les gens. La torture en fait partie. A première vue, ce n'est pas très grave, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils sont très doués pour manipuler les gens. Et on ne saura pas si elle a été victime de ce type de manipulation avant plusieurs heures. **»  
« **Je ne les aimais déjà pas, mais à présent, je les hais. Comment peuvent-ils s'en prendre à des innocents ?!** » s'écria la barmaid.  
« **Pour eux, tous les moyens sont bons pour trouver ceux qu'ils recherchent. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'en prendraient à Erza...** » avoua-t-il en regardant le corps inerte allongé sur son lit.  
« **Moi non plus. Ce sont vraiment des monstres** » ajouta la jeune femme, les dents serrées.

Après quelques minutes, le maître de guilde conseilla à son invitée d'aller se reposer tandis que lui resterai à veiller la rousse, mais elle semblait hésitante.

« **Je pense que demain elle sera réveillée, et j'aurai tout le temps de dormir plus tard. Et puis, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant que les autres n'arrivent.** »

Convaincue, Mira se laissa guider vers une chambre plutôt féminine, que Gérard déclara comme étant celle de Meldy, expliquant qu'elle resterait certainement avec lui si elle revenait plus tôt que prévu.

Gérard lui sortit des couvertures du placard, puis il fit un détour par la cuisine où il attrapa du linge propre et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau tiède avant de retourner dans sa chambre. 

La voir ainsi le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que le Conseil avait pu vouloir à tout prix pour la mettre dans un état pareil. 

Posant la bassine sur la table de chevet, il attrapa une chaise, s'installa près du lit et entreprit de nettoyer le visage d'Erza couvert de sang séché. Il espérait que ce simple geste l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Après tout, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, il pouvait bien s'occuper un peu d'elle à son tour, non ? 

Voyant sa peau frissonner légèrement, l'hôte déposa une couverture sur le corps inconscient qui gisait sur son lit et qu'il s'évertuait de surveiller. 

Il s'en voulait. A présent qu'il était seul, il pouvait l'avouer. C'était encore de sa faute si elle se retrouvait dans un tel état de faiblesse. A croire que le destin s'acharnait sur eux.

« **Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, Erza... Encore une fois c'est de ma faute. Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas né pour te faire du mal** » marmonna-t-il en caressant le visage endormi de la fée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le maître de Crime Sorcière finit par s'endormir, épuisé par les dernières 48h où il n'avait pas dormi.

Elle revoyait la scène en boucle. Un cauchemar qu'elle n'oublierait jamais et dont elle était la cause. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait attention ?

« **Gérard...** » murmura-t-elle, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir.

A nouveau, elle voyait cette épée lui transpercer la poitrine. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça cesse. C'était bien la quatrième fois, si elle devait le revoir mourir, elle allait devenir folle. 

Ouvrant les yeux, elle n'avait pas fait que rêver. Son visage était humide, sa respiration difficile. Malgré l'endroit inconnu où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait envie de rien. Sa tristesse l'emportait sur le reste. Erza ne voulait plus se battre, elle ne voulait plus se venger, elle avait oublié Fairy Tail, elle voulait juste retrouver son amour perdu. 

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle se rendit finalement compte qu'elle avait besoin de respirer. Respirer... ou s'isoler ? Il fallait qu'elle reste seule quelques temps, qu'elle évacue son chagrin, même si en faisant cela, elle avait peur que cela ne soit qu'un geste pour oublier, pour faire comme si de rien était.

Elle venait de passer par la fenêtre pour sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Redressant la tête, la mage se figea. Il était là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air fatigué. Vivant.

« **Ce... ce n'est pas possible...** » murmura-t-elle en le fixant, ses larmes se remettant à couler abondamment.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle s'était enfuie. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait vu mourir. C'était forcément une illusion du Conseil pour qu'elle leur donne des informations. Sur quoi ou qui, elle ne savait pas, à présent que la guilde avait été assassinée dans sa totalité, mais faire cela était horriblement cruel de leur part. Et elle n'était pas prête à se frotter à une illusion. 

Sans se soucier de la température extérieure, elle s'était aventurée dans les bois qui bordaient le bâtiment d'où elle s'était enfuie, vite rattrapée par de nombreuses douleurs qui parcouraient son corps. 

Essoufflée, elle préféra se dissimuler derrière un arbre, son corps douloureux l'empêchant de se mettre en hauteur. Reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle venait de le voir, lui, alors qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

« _Réfléchis Erza, il n'y a pas 50 possibilités... Ou c'est un fantôme, comme Maître Mavis, ou c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours... ou alors c'est un coup du Conseil._ »

Mais même en tentant de rester rationnelle, le fait de l'avoir vu l'avais déboussolée. Totalement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se calmer qu'elle entendit déjà un bruit de pas se rapprocher, et une voix qui l'appelait. Sa voix. 

Elle savait que ce serait dur de le revoir, mais après, elle pourrait enfin faire son deuil. Et se venger du Conseil.

Sortant de sa cachette, elle lui fit face. C'était bien lui, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais son regard était déterminé. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, même si ce dernier espérait se tromper et se trouver face un Gérard bien vivant.

« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Un fantôme, une illusion... Mais je le saurai bientôt** » déclara-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui, prête à le frapper.

Surpris, le mage ne fit que se défendre, lui demandant pourquoi elle faisait cela.

« **Tu n'es pas Gérard... Même si tu sembles être réel...** » expliqua-t-elle en cessant son assaut.  
« **Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?** » demanda son opposant, surpris par l'attitude de la rousse.  
« **Parce que tu es mort...** » murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus. « **Je t'ai vu mourir de mes propres yeux, alors si c'est encore une technique du Conseil pour me faire parler, je trouve ça bien cruel...** »

Abasourdi, il était en train de comprendre doucement ce qui la rendait ainsi. Elle avait certainement été victime des illusions de Barbas, qu'il avait lui-même testées du temps où il siégeait au Conseil. Mais le fugitif ne pensait pas que sa mort la mettrait dans un tel état.

« **Ecoute Erza...** » commença-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire devant la détresse qu'elle ressentait. « **Je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé** » finit-il par dire en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais la fée le repoussa.

« **Arrête. Ça n'a pas suffi au Conseil de m'humilier, maintenant ils veulent que je devienne folle, c'est ça ?** » s'écria-t-elle, énervée. « **Laisse-moi, stupide illusion.** »

Elle commençait à s'éloigner sous le regard du maître de Crime Sorcière qui ne savait pas quoi faire. La dernière fois, il savait qu'il était dans une illusion et avait simplement ordonné au sous-fifre de la faire cesser, mais Erza n'en avait pas eu conscience. Et pour elle, visiblement, c'était lui, l'illusion.

« **Erza, attends !** » cria-t-il en la rattrapant quelques secondes plus tard. « **S'il te plaît, explique-moi** » demanda-t-il. « **Admettons que je sois une illusion, j'aimerais savoir comment je suis... « **_**mort**_**». Pour te prouver que je suis bien réel** » reprit-il calmement. « **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais si tu ne m'aides pas, je ne pourrais pas te sortir de l'illusion de Barbas... **»

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer. C'en était trop. Elle avait été suffisamment patiente pour lui laisser une chance de la laisser seule, et il ne l'avait pas saisie. Elle voulait en finir vite, mais sa magie était trop faible pour être utilisée. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de tenir debout sans une once d'éthérion en elle. Tant pis. La mise en garde de tout à l'heure n'ayant pas fonctionné, elle l'attaqua de front, puisant son énergie dans sa peine. 

Cette fois, la copie n'aurait pas le choix, ce faux Gérard allait devoir se battre contre elle, même si sa rapidité et son agilité étaient altérés par les douleurs qui la parcouraient.

« **Je ne veux plus écouter les paroles d'une marionnette du Conseil !** » cria-t-elle. « **Encore moins leur donner des informations sur les personnes que j'aime ! Fairy Tail et Crime Sorcière sont bien plus respectables que le Conseil !** »

Elle enchaînait les coups, ressentant une vive douleur à chaque fois, mais tant pis.

« **Gérard était mon meilleur ami, il était gentil, loyal et œuvrait à la protection de Fiore. Et contrairement à ce qui a été dit officiellement, il n'était pas responsable des évènements de la Tour du Paradis.** »  
« **Erza, arrête, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !** » déclara-t-il en se contentant de parer les coups.  
« **Alors pourquoi tu continues de me suivre ? Je...** »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette torture physique et mental allait avoir raison d'elle, elle ne parvenait plus à résister, il semblait si réel... Elle devenait folle. 

Les genoux au sol, les mains sur les tempes, elle secouait la tête, espérant vainement retrouver ses esprits.  
Face à elle, Gérard s'agenouilla, n'osant pas la toucher.

« **Erza... Tu n'es pas folle, je suis vraiment là, je ne suis pas mort...** » expliqua-t-il doucement.  
« **Comment expliques-tu que je t'ai vu mourir ? Que tu m'aies abandonnée ?** » demanda-t-elle en fixant le sol.  
« **Je pense que ce que tu prends pour la réalité était une illusion. Je connais celui qui en est à l'origine, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard si tu veux, mais avant laisse-moi te prouver que c'est bien moi.** »

Elle mit quelques secondes à se décider, serrant les poings désormais posés sur ses genoux, et elle commença à lui expliquer, ses larmes taries laissant encore échapper quelques perles.

« **Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je me suis réveillée sur le chemin qui menait à la cache de la forêt de Waas. J'ai entendu du bruit pas loin de moi, alors je suis allée voir. Ça faisait déjà un moment que le combat avait commencé, mais les soldats du Conseil se battaient contre ta guilde. Je vous ai rejoints en espérant que ça suffirait pour que tu puisses leur échapper, mais je n'avais pas pris en compte le fait que je sois déjà presque à court de magie en me joignant au combat. Je voyais... Je voyais tous les autres tomber les uns après les autres, et après un long moment, il ne restait plus que nous. On a continué à se battre avec les armes prises aux soldats, mais...** » Elle s'arrêta un instant, se mordant la lèvre. « **J'ai été distraite une seconde. Le capitaine en a profité pour me désarmer et menacer de me tuer si tu n'arrêtais pas le combat. Cependant, au même moment, ton adversaire t'a transpercé juste sous le cœur...** » finit-elle par avouer à demi-mot. **« Je... J'ai réussis à me libérer, mais il était trop tard, tu es mort dans mes bras...** » termina-t-elle en sentant les sanglots revenir.

Il y eut un bruit feutré ressemblant à un tissu tombant sur le sol. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention d'Erza, c'était le froid qui s'était emparé d'elle. Son corps tremblait.

« **Erza, regarde-moi** » demanda Gérard doucement.

Elle voulait y croire, même si elle savait que cela risquait de la faire souffrir encore plus s'il n'était finalement qu'une illusion. Son cœur s'était déjà laissé convaincre par sa voix et son visage, mais son cerveau restait encore réaliste.

« **Erza...** » implora-t-il.

La rousse obéit. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à le voir torse-nu et son visage déjà rougi par son chagrin masqua sa gêne.

« **Qu-qu'est-ce que...?!** »  
« **Regarde. Je ne suis pas blessé. Je n'ai aucune cicatrice, Erza** » dit-il calmement avant d'attraper la main de celle qui reprenait espoir pour ma mettre sur son cœur. « **Je suis vivant Erza, je te jure que c'est bien moi** » murmura-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa faire, incapable de lutter. La dernière barrière venait de tomber, et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Sans un mot, ils restèrent enlacés un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Erza se remette à frissonner.

« **Erza, tu es gelée, tu es fatiguée... Viens, je te ramène à l'intérieur** » dit-il calmement.  
« **D'accord** » répondit la rousse, plus calme à présent, se détachant de lui pour qu'il se rhabille. «**Gérard, je... Je suis désolée...** »  
« **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais si tu y tiens, on parlera de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ?** »

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever. La magicienne ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes, elle marchait lentement tandis que son corps tremblait à présent. 

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passe, elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras. Pour une fois, elle ne protesta pas, anesthésiée par le froid et la fatigue, et elle écoutait le son de cet organe qui battait dans la poitrine de celui qu'elle aimait. Légèrement étonné, Gérard ne dit rien. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle récupère physiquement et psychologiquement.

« **Il y a quelqu'un qui a hâte de te revoir** » dit-il en voyant le bâtiment.  
« **Qui ça ?** »  
« **Mirajane** » dit-il tranquillement en continuant sa route.  
« **Mira ? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?** » demanda l'écarlate, faiblement.  
« **Elle est venue avec nous te chercher. Makarof tente d'avoir des informations sur ce que voulait le Conseil et dans quel but. Et la constellationniste est à Crocus. Elle attend le retour du Roi et de sa fille pour leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je t'expliquerai les détails plus tard** » dit-il en arrivant devant la porte.  
« **Pose-moi, s'il te plaît** » demanda-t-elle. « **Je connais Mira, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne doit l'être.** »

A contrecœur, il s'exécuta, la soutenant malgré tout, puis ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

**Fin de la seconde partie**


	3. Retour à la vie réelle (non corrigé)

Troisième partie  
Retour à la vie réélle

« Il y a quelqu'un qui a hâte de te revoir. » dit-il en voyant le bâtiment.  
« Qui ça ? »  
« Mirajane. » dit-il tranquillement en continuant sa route.  
« Mira ? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda l'écarlate, faiblement.  
« Elle est venue avec nous te chercher. Makarof tente d'avoir des informations sur ce que voulait le Conseil et dans quel but. Et la constellationniste est à Crocus. Elle attend le retour du Roi et de sa fille pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passer. Je t'expliquerai les détails plus tard avec le reste. » dit-il en arrivant devant la porte.  
« Pose-moi s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-elle, « Je connais Mira, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne doit l'être. »

A contre-coeur, il s'exécuta, la soutenant malgré tout puis ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Mirajane cuisinait derrière le bar, sur la petite plaque chauffante, angoissée. Elle avait vu Erza s'enfuir, poursuivie par Gérard deux heures plus tôt sans comprendre pourquoi et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, ils étaient déjà trop loin. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, elle avait décidé de s'occuper l'esprit. Repensant à sa conversation nocturne, Erza était certainement troublée par ce qu'elle avait endurée dans ce cachot sordide mais elle connaissait assez bien son amie pour savoir qu'elle éprouvait certains sentiments pour son ami d'enfance et elle espérait qu'il parvienne à la ramener.  
Alors qu'elle remuait la sauce depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, l'esprit préoccupé, la porte s'ouvrit et ma fée eu un peu de mal à cacher son regret.

« Oh ! » s'écria la demoiselle qui entrait dans la grande salle, « Bonjour Mirajane. » sourit la jeune fille.  
« Bonjour Meldy, ça a été le voyage ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher son inquiétude.  
« Oui, j'ai même pu ramener un peu de nourriture ! » répondit-elle en montant fièrement le sac sur son dos. « Comment va Erza ? »

La question à ne pas poser.

« Eh bien... C'est compliquer. »

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qui étonna la plus jeune qui espérait que son maître parviendrai à la rattraper. En attendant, Meldy alla déposer le fruit de sa chasse dans le réfrigérateur, pas encore tout à fait froid, puis elle commença a nettoyer un peu l'endroit, fermé depuis longtemps.

« Si tu veux, on prendra un bain tout à l'heure avec Erza. Je suis sûre que ça nous fera du bien. » proposa la rose.  
« Avec plaisir. Par contre... Je ne serais pas contre des vêtements propres si tu as ce qu'il faut... Et Erza en aurai bien besoin aussi. »  
« Bien sûr, j'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma chambre, je pense que vous avez à peu près la même taille que moi, ça devrait le faire. » sourit la magicienne empathique.

En travaillant, elles parlèrent un peu, profitant de la solitude pour faire plus ample connaissance et se rendre rapidement compte d'une chose : chacune de leur côté, elles essayaient de pousser des deux absents l'un vers l'autre dans l'espoir de les caser ensembles.

« Ce ne fait pas un plis. Ils sont raide dingue l'un de l'autre... Et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. » souffla la barmaid.  
« Détrompe-toi. Ils se sont déjà embrassé, mais Gérard a mentit à Erza pour l'éloigner... Il a vraiment été idiot. » expliqua l'autre, mécontente, « Il voulait éviter qu'elle ne soit prise pour cible par le Conseil, mais son plan a échoué. J'espère que maintenant il va enfin réfléchir un peu. »  
« Oh ! La cochotière ! Je penssais qu'Erza n'avait pas de secrets pour moi, ou presque, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça... » marmonna Mirajane, étonnée, « Meldy, je te propose une alliance ! »  
« J'accepte ! » s'enthousiasme la complice.  
« Mais avant, il faut voir comment va Erza et attendre qu'elle soit en forme. »  
« Je croyais qu'elle était partie en courant... ? » questionna la rose.  
« Oui, mais j'ai regardé un peu ses plaies hier, et je n'ai pas réussis à sentir sa magie, je pense donc qu'elle est à court de magie, sans compter qu'avec toutes ces coupures et ces bleus, elle doit avoir du mal à bouger. »  
« Le bain lui fera du bien alors. »

Tout en continuant à rendre l'endroit un peu plus habitable, elles parlèrent tranquillement, attendant tout de même avec impatience le retour des deux mages lorsque enfin la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.  
C'était eux. Fermant le feu sous la casserole, Mirajane lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour prendre Erza dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air complètement gelée et fatiguée... Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?! »  
« Calme-toi Mira, ça va, j'ai juste un peu froid... » parvient à répondre la rousse avec un petit sourire au milieu de toutes les questions.  
« J'ai la solution parfaite ! » déclara Meldy en approchant à son tour, « Il y a une source chaude derrière la guilde, on va aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud ! »

Gérard ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant des deux filles s'empresser auprès d'Erza. la pauvre semblait d'ailleurs un peu perdue.

« Allez-y doucement, ça a été assez compliquer de la ramener. » expliqua-t-il à Mirajane, qui semblait plus calme que la sorcière aux cheveux ondulés.  
« Je vais faire attention à elle. Elle le cache bien, mais je sais reconnaître une Erza complètement épuisée. » sourit la blanche en regardant Meldy qui l'avait déjà emmené loin devant. « Toi aussi tu devrais aller te reposer. »  
« Je préfère attendre que les autres soient rentrés. » expliqua-t-il, « Je dois également informer Makarof de certaines choses. »  
« Très bien, mais ne repousses pas tes limites trop longtemps, Erza ne sera pas contente si elle s'en rend compte. » dit-elle gentiment avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Une fois seul, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'allonger quelques minutes, décompressant un peu. Toute cette histoire était encore un peu floue et ils en reparleraient, c'était certain. Erza n'avait pas toutes ses réponses et elle ne lâcherai certainement pas l'affaire.  
Sentant la fatigue le gagner il se relava prestement avant de s'endormir, il devait écrire une lettre à son homologue de Fairy Tail. Assis à son bureau, il ne résista pas bien longtemps et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mirajane avait rejoint les deux autres filles derrière un paravent où elles se déshabillaient. Erza se rendait d'ailleurs compte de l'état de sa peau en retirant ses vêtements, son esprit ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié avant. Elle avait un peu honte d'ailleurs et tentait de se cacher derrière la serviette prêtée par Meldy.

« Si tu sens que ça ne va pas, ne le garde pas pour toi. » murmura la blanche lorsqu'elles furent seules.  
« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. » assura la rousse.  
« Erza... »  
« D'accord, d'accord, c'est promis, mais pour le moment ça va, j'ai juste froid. »  
« Et après tu vas te reposer. » ajouta son amie, « C'est un ordre. »

Titania ne répondit pas, se contentant acquiescer en soufflant, puis elles rejoignirent a plus jeune qui était déjà dans l'eau. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs étonnée de voir l'ancienne détenue aussi estropiée, mais avant qu'elle ne pose la moindre question, Mirajane orienta la conversation sur tout autre chose. Elles avaient ratés Noël à la guilde, ce qui avait dû en décevoir plus d'un. C'était la première année depuis leur entré à la guilde qu'elles étaient absentes pour les préparatifs et la fête. Devant les yeux étonnés de la rose, la démone entreprit de lui expliquer à quoi ressemblait un Noël chez eux tandis qu'Erza se réchauffait et se laissait un peu aller.  
Même si elle avait dormit pendant un moment, elle avait l'impression ne d'être restée éveillée pendant plusieurs jours. Et la chaleur de l'eau était très agréable...

« Erza ? »

Elle sursauta en regardant les deux autres qui la fixaient. Mirajane décida qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer. Meldy les invita à la suivre, empruntant la porte qui donnait sur le fond du couloir des chambres, puis elle les fit entrer dans sa chambre.  
Là, elle donna une nuisette à Erza qui s'excusa.

« Tu n'aurais pas un pyjama plutôt ? Je n'ai pas très envie que les autres voient... » expliqua la rousse, un peu gênée.

La plus jeune avait comprit le message et chercha un pyjama noir et blanc sans manches et bordé de dentelle noire, suivit par un petit gilet noir pour cacher les marques de ses bras. La remerciant, elle s'habilla rapidement, constant que la taille était parfaite. Mirajane, elle, avait opté pour une longue robe noire, un peu comme celles qu'elle mettait habituellement.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir ? » demanda Erza, perplexe.  
« Non, j'ai dormis un peu ce matin pendant que Gérard te surveillait. J'vais donc prendre le relais pendant que vous dormez tous les trois. » expliqua la blanche en s'habillant.

Une fois toutes habillées, Meldy conseilla à la barmaid de retourner préparer le repas car elle avait hâte de goûter à sa cuisine, et lorsque les autres rentreraient, ils auraient certainement faim également tandis qu'elle emmenait la rousse dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée : celle de Gérard, ce qu'elle avait bien omit de lui dire. En entrant, toutes deux furent surprises de le voir endormit sur le bureau.

« Ca lui arrive souvent ? » demanda Erza qui n'osait pas entrer.  
« Seulement quand il passe la nuit à te veiller » répondit-elle malicieusement.

Erza rougit avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude puis de bailler. La jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés tira la langue avant de s'approcher du lit sans bruit puis elle ajouta une taie à l'oreiller sur le lit, un drap sur le matelas nu et mit la couette dans une housse avec l'aide d'Erza.

« On devrais le réveiller non ? » demanda la rousse.  
« Non, laisse le dormir. T'as qu'à lui mettre ça sur les épaules et fermer la fenêtre, t'en fais pas pour lui. » assura la plus jeune.

Hésitante, Erza saisit tout de même la couverture qui lui avait servit la nuit précédente et la posa sur les épaules de l'endormit. Il ne broncha pas, visiblement profondément endormit.

« Meldy, tu es sûre qu'il n'y pas un autre endroit pour dormir ? »  
« Non, le nombre de place est limité ici. » expliqua-t-elle sans mentir, « Tu sais Erza, je connais bien Gérard et je pense qu'il préfère te garder près de lui pour le moment. Vous vous connaissez depuis tellement longtemps et je crois qu'il a plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui d'entre nous. » continua la rose en baissant d'un ton tandis qu'Erza se couchait, « Je suis persuadée qu'il s'en veut pour ce que tu as encore vécu ces derniers jours. » dit-elle sincèrement.  
« Je sais Meldy, je sais. Et pourtant ce n'est pas de sa faute mais il est borné. Il l'a toujours été. » sourit-elle.  
« C'est vrai. » rit la rose, « Et têtu aussi. Un peu comme toi j'ai l'impression. Mais on pourras parler de lui plus tard, il faut que tu te reposes Erza. Vraiment. »  
« Bien, Mademoiselle l'infirmière. »

Docilement, elle se coucha sous la couette tandis que l'autre fille s'en allait sans bruit. Erza, elle, profitait de la solitude pour observer celui qui dormait non loin. Cette fois, elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais bien vite, Morphée la rattrapa et elle s'endormie sans demander son reste.

Gérard ouvrit les yeux précipitamment, se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé gagné par le sommeil. Heurement, il n'avait pas dû s'écouler bien longtemps... quoi que. Lorsqu'il se releva, la couverture sur ses épaules glissa sur le sol. Il avait été surprit par quelqu'un.  
Frottant ses yeux, il avait un peu de mal à se réveiller et décida de s'étirer un peu. Au final, cette petite sieste lui avait tout de même fait du bien, il avait les idées un peu plus clair à présent, mais à voir la lettre qui lui avait servit d'oreiller, il était bon pour la refaire. A moins d'utiliser le lacryma de communication, ce qui permettrai à Makarof de voir que sa protégée se portait plutôt bien. Il faudrait qu'il voir ça avec la rousse, mais connaissant les liens qui unissaient les membres de Fairy Tail, il se doutait que ce serait une réponse positive.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, c'est autre chose qui attira son attention. Son estomac réclamait qu'on le nourrice. En y réfléchissant, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, juste avant d'aller chercher Erza.  
Se levant doucement de sa chaise, il s'apprêtait à sortir quand son regard se posa sur le lit visiblement occupé. Meldy avait dû dire à Erza de dormir ici, histoire de l'embêter un peu. Comme toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas tord, le magicien préférait qu'elle soit près de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, et en privé serait le mieux.  
Attrapant la chaise qu'il avait utilisé la veille, il s'assied à nouveau près de la rousse, observant son visage à moitié caché par la couverture.  
En près de... 15 ans, elle n'avait pas changé. La voir ainsi lui rappelait de vieux souvenir du temps où ils étaient tous deux esclaves. Une époque pas très heureuse, mais où il l'avait rencontré, elle et les autres.

« Parfois je me demande pourquoi nos chemins se sont croisés si souvent malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fais. A croire que c'est le destin. » marmonna-t-il en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Puis il se leva, sortant de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il sentait déjà les effluves de la cuisine. C'était devenu quelque chose de rare, Crime Sorcière ne se retrouvait presque plus réuni depuis quelques temps à cause de la recrudescence des nombreuses petites guildes noires qui s'étaient formées depuis la chute de l'alliance Baram.  
Mirajane l'accueillit avec un sourire, lui demandant si Erza dormait toujours, ce à quoi il répondit positivement, puis elle l'informa du retour de la constellationniste angélique ainsi que celui d'Erik, tous deux déjà partis se reposer après avoir ramener de quoi manger.

« On dirait qu'ils se sont passer le mot. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont ramenés, il y a de quoi faire pour au moins deux semaines. » expliqua-t-elle joyeusement, « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Il accepta avec plaisir, son estomac grondant à l'évocation de nourriture. Un peu honteux par le comportement de son estomac, Mirajane ne se priva pas de rire, chose à laquelle il n'était visiblement pas habitué.

« Désolé, mais ça me rappel tellement Natsu, Grey ou Droy... » sourit la demoiselle. « Toujours affamés... »  
« Tu as l'air de bien connaître membres de ta guilde. » répondit-il, un peu admiratif au vu du nombre de personnes qu'elle comptait.  
« Je connais même tous leurs petits secrets. Même ceux du Maître. Ou... ceux d'Erza. »  
« Ça t'arrive souvent de dire ça à n'importe qui ? »  
« Non. » déclara-t-elle, très sérieuse, « A moins qu'on m'ai mentit, tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu n'est donc pas n'importe qui. » expliqua la barmaid.

Cette fille était un peu déroutante. Elle semblait aussi tordue que Meldy, et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Cependant, en voyant l'embarra du maître des lieux, elle préféra changer de sujet. Ou plutôt dévier car son centre d'attention était encore la rousse.  
Même si elle semblait un peu frivole, Mirajane semblait très proche d'Erza, presque protectrice envers elle même. Une facette qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonner même s'il les savait bonnes amies.

« Tu sais Gérard, je connais Erza depuis très longtemps. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi... perturbée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais je sais qu'elle te fait confiance. Toi tu as déjà été à sa place... »  
« Je ferais mon possible. » répondit-il d'un ton neutre, « Moi non plus je n'aime pas la voir ainsi, mais je pense savoir ce qui la perturbe. »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« C'est à elle de t'en parler, désolé. » répondit le fugitif en détournant le regard.  
« Je comprend » admit-elle, sentant que c'était peine perdue. « Tu as encore faim ? » reprit-elle en souriant.

Gérard hocha la tête. La fée était visiblement très douée pour l'art culinaire.  
Son dîner fut interrompu par Erik, visiblement attirer par l'odeur de la viande qui mijotait doucement dans son jus. Le serpent s'installa face au bleu, avant de se mettre à discuter sur le Conseil. Mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau.  
Repus, le tatoué se leva, remerciant Mirajane pour le repas, tandis qu'Erik lui disait qu'elle devrait apprendre la cuisine aux deux filles de la guilde, ce qui fit sourire tout le groupe.

Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte silencieusement, il fut surprit de voir Erza assise en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux clos, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Erza ? »  
« Chuut. »

Il obéit, observant la rousse quelques instants avant de la voir souffler et s'énerver légèrement.

« Tu n'arrives pas à utiliser ta magie, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

La fée hocha la tête, expliquant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parvenait pas recharger son énergie magique. Assis près du lit, sur sa chaise d'observation lorsque la jolie rousse dort, il lui proposa de lui expliquer une partie, voir tout ce qu'il savait, si ça pouvait l'apaiser un peu et surtout l'aider à comprendre, chose qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

« Les méthodes du Conseil peuvent être très expéditive. Je pense que le fait que tu ne puisses pas utiliser la magie vient d'un produit qu'ils aiment beaucoup utiliser sur les magiciens trop puissants à leur goût. » expliqua-t-il avant d'attraper le bras d'Erza qui ne s'attendait pas à ce contact, « Tu n'as déjà plus les marques, mais lorsqu'on t'a ramené avant-hier, Mirajane a clairement vu six traces de piqûres sur ton bras. »  
« Six ?! » s'exclama la fée, « Pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir eu une seule piqûre... »  
« Si c'est bien la personne à laquelle je pense qui s'est occupé de toi, ils ont dû le faire lorsque tu étais sous son contrôle. » reprit le plus âgé, « Avec tout ça, je suis presque certain que tu as eu droit à l'anti-etherion, ce qui explique pourquoi tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie et pourquoi même ta seconde origine est inutilisable. » continua Gérard, « Peut-être que tu as eu droit à plusieurs doses, mais je doute qu'ils aient été au delà de deux. Après, te connaissant, je pense qu'ils ont dû vouloir que tu te tiennes tranquille... »  
« Comment ça me connaissant ? » s'étonna Erza.

Silence. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait se montrer vindicative voir même hargneuse sans la froisser.

« Je pense que le Conseil n'a pas loupé les quelques vidéos des épreuves où tu participais pendant les jeux de ces dernières années, ils doivent se douter que tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à te laisser faire si facilement. »

Ouf, catastrophe évitée. Lui même était conscient de cette facette chez elle, et ça ne le gênait pas, au contraire, c'était une qualité qu'il admirait chez elle.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont aussi voulu t'injecter encore de ce produit qui force à dire la vérité. » termina-t-il.  
« Ca, c'est certain. » marmonna-t-elle, dépitée. « Je m'en suis rendu compte hier, quand tu es venu me chercher. Si je ne me tais pas, je suis toujours incapable de mentir. »  
« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu voulais me mentir ? »  
« Non. Mais il y a des détails que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder pour le moment. » expliqua-t-elle, « De manière générale, je ne cache rien aux gens, à part quelques exceptions pour les surprises ou pour empêcher Mira d'aller fouiller trop loin... » expliqua-t-elle avant de fixer la fenêtre, « Tient, il neige... »

Le mage releva la tête, regardant à son tour l'extérieur. En effet, la neige tombait doucement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu cet endroit recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

« Il neigeait aussi ce jour-là. Tu te souviens ? » reprit la rousse sans détacher son regard des flocons.  
« Je me souviens d'une petite fille timide et solitaire. » ajouta Gérard avec un petit sourire nostalgique.  
« C'est vrai. Mais tu m'as vite baptisé, hein ? »  
« En effet. Tu regrettes ? » demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

Elle remua la tête, presque choquée par une telle question, expliquant que c'était justement son nom qui, aujourd'hui, en faisait trembler plus d'un. Qu'en quelque sorte, il était à la base de cette réputation et qu'elle était très attachée à ce nom.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Mirajane. Son visage s'était éclairé en les voyant tous les deux, ses yeux avaient d'ailleurs retrouvés cette petite flamme qu'Erza connaissait si bien. Elle allait être bonne pour un interrogatoire.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais je venais prendre des nouvelles d'Erza. » expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre en s'adressant à la rousse, « Tu veux manger avec moi ? »

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu faim quand même, tant pis pour la fin de sa conversation.

« Au faite... Pourquoi vous vous regardiez si bizarrement ? »

L'art et la manière de poser une question dérangeante. Mais Titania était habituée.

« Parce que j'essayais d'utiliser ma magie, mais pour le moment, je ne peux toujours pas. Et ça commence un peu à m'énerver. » expliqua-t-elle en se levant, enfilant les chaussons fantaisie à tête de petit lapin blanc que Meldy lui avait prêté.  
« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes si tu sais que tu n'y arrives pas pour le moment ? » demanda calmement la blanche.  
« Pour une raison très simple. Je ne vais pas rester en pyjama toute la journée. » déclara-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.  
« Patiente un peu, Meldy se réveillera tout à l'heure, on lui demandera si elle a des vêtements. De toute façon, moi aussi j'ai besoin de me changer. » expliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le maître des lieux, « Je te la rend tout à l'heure ! » sourit la blanche avant d'entraîner son amie dans le couloir et de rire devant l'étonnement qu'elle manifestait.  
« Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ? Tu te fais vraiment des films, tu sais ? » répliqua-t-elle, gênée.  
« J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui ne veut pas l'admettre. Mais tu as intérêt à ouvrir vite les yeux. » répondit la démone en servant le repas avant de s'asseoir face à la rousse, « Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je ne suis pas la seule à me faire des films comme tu dis. Et il n'y a pas qu'à Fairy Tail que la rumeur court. »

Erza était bouche bée. Elle venait d'apprendre une information qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas et demanda plus d'explications. Son amie lui révéla alors que Meldy lui avait fait part de certains paris au sein de la guilde. Paris qui avaient pris de l'ampleur depuis que les deux principaux concernés se trouvaient au même endroit. Au fil de la petite histoire, l'ancienne détenue avait doucement viré au rouge pivoine, la couleur de sa peau s'accordant de plus en plus avec ses cheveux écarlates.

« Tu devrais manger avant que ce soit froid. » sourit la blanche, fière de son effet.

Meldy avait finit par se lever, permettant aux deux fées d'avoir du linge propre, et bien qu'Erza ne lui dise rien à propos des paris, Meldy avait rapidement remarqué l'air enjoué de la blanche et celui plus renfrogné de la rousse.  
Au final, Erza avait passé plusieurs heures dehors à prendre l'air, réfléchissant à tous les détails dont elle aurait pu se souvenir pour les aider.  
L'air frais lui avait fait du bien. Seule, elle avait pu remettre les derniers évènements en place de sa tête et au final, le fil de sa pensée avait dévié sur le propriétaire du lit dans lequel elle dormait et les paris dont elle avait entendu parler. Ainsi que... de sa promesse.  
Le regard perdu dans le ciel gris, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûr de parvenir à la tenir. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'on la tira de ses pensées.

« Je vais utiliser le lacryma de communication. Si tu veux parler un peu avec tes amis... » dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait fait tomber de son nuage.  
« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. » répondit-elle, troublée.

Devait-elle dire ce dont elle s'était souvenue ? Certainement. Après tout, ça les concernaient tous. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la jeune fille se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui qu'elle aimait.  
Frappant à la porte, elle entra sans attende qu'on l'invite. Il était à son bureau, assit sur une chaise en bois, devant la boule de verre communicante dans laquelle se reflétait un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, Makarof.  
Ca lui faisait plaisir de le voir visiblement en forme.

« Ah, Erza ! » entendit-elle

Elle sourit avant de prendre place à côté du bleu qui s'apprêtait à la laisser seule, mais elle le retint d'une main posée sur son bras.

« Reste, s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-elle à voix basse pendant que le vieillard lui racontait un peu les dernières nouvelles.  
« ...et finalement Luxus a envoyé valser Natsu dans le mur. Et Grey l'a rapidement suivit d'ailleurs. Et au final, il s'est quand même retrouvé à poil. Comme d'habitude. » rit le maître des fées avant de reprendre, « Et de ton côté, raconte-moi un peu avant que les autres s'aperçoivent que tu es là. »  
« Et bien j'essaie de me souvenir de détails, mais c'est un peu flou. Cependant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à propos de Gérard et moi... » reprit-elle sérieusement avant d'être coupée par le plus âgé.  
« Attend, laisse-moi deviner ! » demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants, « Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à sortir ensembles ? »

Stupéfaction dans la petite chambre. Les concernés se regardèrent un instant avant de rougir.

« Non ! » s'offusqua la rousse en même temps que son camarade.  
« Erf, voilà qui n'arrange pas mes affaires... » marmonna Makarof, contrit, « Si ça continue je vais perdre mon pari... »  
« Maître ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez pariez là-dessus tout de même ?! » reprit Erza, choquée.  
« Parier est un mot un peu fort, mais on peu dire ça comme ça. » sourit le bougre en voyant les deux autres rougir à vu d'oeil.  
« Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Mira ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant en direction du couloir.

Seuls, le plus âgé reprit la parole, plus sérieusement.

« Je suppose que vous allez rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sortir sans que les soldats ne lui tombent dessus, je me trompe ? »  
« Non, c'est bien ça. Meldy et moi resteront également sur place au cas où, mais les autres reprendront leurs missions. »  
« Voilà qui est rassurant. Je rappellerais plus tard quand elle sera calmée et qu'il y aura un peu plus de monde à la guilde, elle pourra parler un peu aux autres comme ça. » expliqua-t-il, « Je dois y aller, Lucy n'est pas encore rentrée non plus, je vais envoyer quelqu'un la rejoindre au cas où. »  
« Très bien. A plus tard alors. » répondit le bleu, plus calme.  
« Gérard. » reprit l'autre, « Fais attention à elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas en grande forme. »  
« Son corps ne recharge plus l'étherion. » expliqua le tatoué, « Elle est un peu à cran du coup, mais nous pensons que c'est à cause d'un médicament, ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici quelques jours. »  
« Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle non plus. Je dois dois y aller, Natsu est arrivé à la guilde, il faut que je l'attrape avant qu'il n'aille se battre avec Grey. A plus tard. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la boule de verre avait retrouvé son état inerte, reflétant simplement le visage de son propriétaire. Le temps de repenser à cette étrange conversation, il se surprit à penser que Fairy Tail était décidément une guilde étrange par moments. Étrange, mais amusante. Avec un Maître un peu trop perspicace également.  
Après plusieurs minutes, ne voyant pas son amie revenir, il préféra aller voir dans quel état se trouvait l'actuelle barmaid de la guilde.  
Toute sourire, elle n'avait visiblement même pas croisé son amie. Pourtant, quelque chose sonnait faux, comme si elle préparait quelque chose. Ce petit pressentiment qu'il ressentait parfois avec Meldy quand elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise.

« Je crois qu'elle est dehors. » déclara simplement la demoiselle en nettoyant les tables.

Effectivement, elle était assise sur le même banc que tout à l'heure, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. A la différence que cette fois elle semblait face à un choix compliqué.

« Tu devrais rentrer avant d'attraper froid. » déclara Gérard en s'approchant.  
« Non, ça va pour le moment. »

Insistant, il décida alors d'engager la conversation, lui révélant qu'il était au courant pour les paris. Meldy le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Cette révélation l'étonna, mais elle comprenait que les deux demoiselles étaient de connivence.

« Dans ce cas, tu sais peut-être que Fairy Tail n'est pas la seule à avoir parié. » dit-elle avant de reprendre en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, « Mira m'en a parlé ce midi. A croire qu'il n'y a que nous qui ne sommes pas au courant. » souffla la jeune fille en se levant, « Mais cela m'a fait réfléchir sur une chose. »  
« Laquelle ? » demanda le renégat, curieux.  
« Que tu as raison, il vaut mieux rentrer. » conclut-elle en se levant.

Un peu sceptique face à ce changement soudain, il la suivit tout de même, passant par la salle commune, vide, avant de se retrouver à nouveau seuls dans la chambre.

« Active le sort s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-elle.  
« Tu es au courant ? » s'étonna le mage, « Même Meldy n'en connais pas l'existence. » dit-il en utilisant la magie.  
« J'ai reconnu le symbole au-dessus de la clenche. Le Maître à la même sur la porte de son bureau. »

S'asseyant sur le lit, elle lui conseilla de faire de même, mais il préféra rester debout, près de la fenêtre. Adossé au mur, il attendait qu'elle lui explique ce que signifiait ce petit manège.

« Leur cinéma commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Mais je dois dire que quelque part, ça m'arrange un peu. » dit-elle doucement, avant de reprendre, « Il y a... quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis. A propos de cette illusion. Les fameux détails que je ne voulais pas aborder tout de suite... »

Fixant le sol, Erza commençait douter de son choix. Mais elle avait été trop loin pour reculer.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que c'est un détail qui ne nous aidera certainement pas à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais... Je m'étais promis... Enfin... »

Elle commençait à perdre ses mots, l'émotion revenait lentement assaillir son corps. Elle sentait ses joues rosir, malgré ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage.  
Le bruit des pas sur le sol de pierre, qui s'approchait. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Et ça aurait l'effet inverse.

« Erza... Calme-toi... Si tu veux pas en parler maintenant, c'est pas... »  
« Si. » coupa-t-elle, « Je suis lancée, j'aimerai... terminer au plus vite, je n'aime pas avoir de secrets. Encore moins pour toi. Et puis... Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je te raconte ça. »

Après quelque seconde où elle prit le temps de se calmer puis commença son récit.

« Lorsque tu as été... transpercé, ça m'a mise hors de moi. J'ai réussi à me défaire de celui qui me retenait et je suis arrivé à côté de toi. Tu... Tu avais déjà du mal à respirer et j'avais beau te dire de ne pas parler, tu ne m'as pas écouté. » expliqua-t-elle en essayant de rester calme et détachée malgré l'angoisse et la tristesse qui refaisaient surface, « Tu disais qu'il y avait plein de chose que tu aurais dû me dire, mais tu n'aurais pas assez de temps, alors... que tu irais à l'essentiel. Moi je cherchais juste à arrêter tout ce sang... Mais... je... j'y arrivais pas, et toi tu continuais à parler... »

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler, et quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle revivait la scène, à nouveau. Gérard, lui, ne s'attendait pas à cela et se trouvait désemparer à la voir ainsi, mais il n'osait pas bouger.

« Tu savais... Tu savais que je pourrais pas te sauver, tu me l'as dis. Mais moi je continuais d'essayer. Ce n'est que quand tu as posé ta mais sur ma joue que... j'ai compris. Alors je t'ai écouté, comme tu le désirais. Tu as dis que ta fiancée était un mensonge. Mais, je le savais déjà, et toi aussi. Tu n'as jamais sû me mentir. » avait-elle continuer, fixant le sol pour ne pas laisser ses émotions jaillir hors d'elle, « Et tu te trouvais idiot de ne pas m'avoir dis plus tôt que...que... »  
« Que je t'aimais ? »

Elle releva aussitôt la tête, stupéfaite, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu être au courant.

« La raison est simple, Erza. » commença le maître en détournant le regard, « Barbas a également eu accès à mon cerveau il y a quelques années. »  
« Je ne comprend pas... »  
« C'est la première fois que je te vois te tromper sur une chose. » sourit-il, « Je viens de réaliser que la seule personne qui ait pu me faire dire ça dans ton illusion est la seule personne a avoir eu accès à mes souvenirs. J'avais déjà une idée sur la personne, mais à présent, je suis certains que c'est lui. »

Il se mit alors à lui raconter une épisode passé de sa vie, à l'époque où lui-même siégeait au Conseil. Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes chargées d'extorquer d'importantes informations. Parmi eux, un homme qui employait une manière douce mais extrêmement efficace : la manipulation de la mémoire.  
Cette magie lui étant inconnue, il avait voulu en faire l'expérience et avait vite comprit pourquoi il arrivait à avoir les meilleurs résultats sur ses victimes, même les plus récalcitrantes. Le bleu avoua également que s'il n'avait pas su qu'il se trouvait dans une illusion, il se serait certainement laissé prendre au piège.

« Cependant, cette magie à la particularité de permettre à l'utilisateur de remonter dans les souvenirs de sa victime pour déterrer les secrets les mieux gardés, à son insu. » expliqua-t-il, « C'est certainement comme ça qu'il l'a su. »

Quelques secondes de silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il ne se décidait à lui avouer que maintenant. Pourquoi il l'avait repoussé trois ans auparavant. Pourquoi il lui avait menti.

« Plusieurs raisons m'ont poussés à agir ainsi. Au début, j'ai voulu t'éloigner pour éviter que le Conseil ou mes ennemis ne se mettent à ta recherche. Mais j'ai échoué sur ce point, ce qui a été le point de départ de ma remise en question. Ensuite, quand on s'est retrouvés dans le bois. Tu étais tellement... perdue, triste... ça m'a fait un choc de te voir ainsi. Je ne pensais pas que ma disparition te fasse tant de peine. » avoua-t-il en rougissant autant que celle qui écoutait, « Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de se mettre des œillères. Je ne veux pas te revoir aussi malheureuse, je t'ai fais assez de mal par le passé... »  
« C'est faux. » déclara Titania, sérieuse, « Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça, tu étais manipulé, c'est différent. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage marqué, puis il l'étreignit timidement.

« Je sais, Erza, mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'ai fais du mal. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de lui et de poser sa tête contre son épaule en laissant les larmes silencieuses s'en aller.

« Je te promet de tout faire pour que ça se passe mieux à l'avenir. »

Elle hocha la tête en s'excusant d'avoir été faible, mais le mage lui fit remarque que si elle n'avait pas fait preuve de "faiblesse", ils n'en seraient pas là.  
Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte, ce qui les ramena à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent, encore légèrement en émoi, Gérard alla ouvrir pour découvrir Mirajane.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais je dois parler à Erza. »

Elle semblait très sérieuse et la concernée se leva à son tour pour la suivre dans le couloir. Seules, la blanche avait commencé à poser ses mains sur le visage encore un peu rose de son amie, visiblement soulagée. Erza avait une idée de ce que cherchait la fée. Les premiers signes du manque d'Etherion. Froid, fatigue, douleurs...  
La source de la magie était similaire à une drogue, et sans possibilité de synthétiser cet élément, le corps se comportait comme une personne en manque.  
La barmaid voulait appeler la guilde pour que Polyussica lui donne la liste des éléments nécessaires ainsi que la recette du philtre qui permettait d'atténuer les effets du manque. L'apothicaire avait créé cette potion pour aider les victimes de Tartaros, notamment l'unité Rashijin à combattre le poison et palier le déficit d'éthérion.  
La reine des fée lui promit de venir la chercher lorsqu'ils appelleraient la guilde, lui assurant que pour le moment, elle allait bien.

« Au faite, tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? »  
« Absolument pas. » avoua la l'ex-détenue  
« C'est Noël » sourit son amie en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant d'ajouter qu'elle lui promettait de se rattraper lorsqu'elle seraient à Fairy Tail pour faire la fête comme il se doit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Gérard en voyant la demoiselle revenir.  
« Non, ça va pour le moment. » répondit-elle en s'étirant.  
« Pour le moment ? » répéta l'autre.  
« Le fait que mon corps de fabrique plus d'étherion va commencer à poser problème d'ici quelques heures. » expliqua-t-elle.  
« Je sais. Je suis passé par là à plusieurs reprise du temps où j'étais en prison. Malheureusement, il n'existe rien pour lutter contre les effets du manque de magie et plus on a de puissance en temps normal... »  
« Plus c'est douloureux, je sais. » termina-t-elle, « Mais nous avons une solution. » sourit la rousse, malicieusement.

Elle expliqua alors que Polyussica, l'apothicaire de la guilde, avait créée un philtre spécialement pour contrer les effets du manque d'étherion suite aux attaques de Tartaros et à leur "poison". Il lui suffirait de demander à la vieille femme qu'elle modifie un peu la formule et qu'elle la transmette à Mira qui s'occuperais de la préparer.  
Gérard était impressionné par le savoir de cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, encore plus quand Erza lui expliqua que c'était également la vieille ermite qui lui avait rendu son oeil droit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Meldy les avait rejoints pour effectuer quelques recherches sur le Conseil et pour le moment le temps était au constat. Ils avaient des pour projet d'annihiler Crime Sorcière et de se servir des informations volée d'Erza pour retrouver la guilde neutre. Mais ce n'était pas tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu se souvenir, le Conseil souhaitait également mettre hors d'état de nuire Fairy Tail suite aux nombreux dégâts que les membres causaient lors de leurs missions, et ce, en dépits du nombre de fois où ils avaient sauvés le pays. Titania faisait la liste des endroits où il ne faudrait plus aller, heureusement, elle avait réussit à résister suffisamment pour ne laisser que quatre cachettes aux mains des tyrans.  
Soudain, un bruit les tira du silence presque religieux qui s'était installé alors qu'ils barraient les endroits sur la cartes. Le lacryma de communication scintillait et faisait le même bruit qu'à Fairy Tail, une sorte de tintement qui devenait plus fort à chaque sonnerie. Étonnés, tous trois s'étaient rassemblés autour de la sphère, déchiffrant le code de l'appelant.

« Ah ! C'est Fairy Tail ! » s'exclama la rousse en décrochant.

Lorsque l'image se forma, le Maître des fées apparut dans la petite boule de verre, légèrement étonné par les regards étonnés de ses interlocuteurs.

« Vous m'attendiez ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
« Disons plutôt que non, justement, nous étions en train de rassembler des informations. » explique Gérard.

Changeant de sujet, le vieil homme leur apprit que suite à de mauvaises conditions météorologiques, le cortège du Roi et de sa fille se trouvait fortement retardé. A son tour, Erza lui expliqua qu'elle aussi avait de mauvaises nouvelles, rapportant les informations dont elle s'était souvenue à propos de Fairy Tail et de lui-même.

« Alors le Conseil veut m'évincer, hein... » marmonna l'image, « Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ne t'en fais pas Erza, ils n'arriveront pas à nous avoir ! » dit-il d'une voix enjouée, « Nous avons de nombreux atouts de notre côté, sans compter la Princesse Hisui. »

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient de nombreux alliés, dont Crime Sorcière au besoin, ce que Meldy n'avait pas manqué de rappeler.

« Maître, est-ce que Polyussica est là ? »  
« Non, elle est chez elle, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'inquiétant, « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune fille lui expliqua alors que les effets du manque de magie commençaient à se faire sentir et que Mira avait besoin d'une version modifiée du philtre pour atténuer les effets de ce mal. Meldy, qui n'était pas au courant, interrogea son maître du regard. Il lui expliqua alors très brièvement ce qui allait se passer, la demoiselle étant trop jeune à l'époque où lui-même avait subit cela pour qu'il lui en parle.

« Je vais aller la voir directement, ce sera plus simple, je t'appellerai de chez elle. »  
« Maître, appelez plutôt de la guilde. Je ne connais pas le code de Polyussica. » demanda-t-elle, « Et puis pour le moment, ça va, j'ai encore le temps. »

Mensonge. Mensonge que les deux autres avaient démasqués, puisque Meldy était à présent au courant. Erza faisait des efforts pour ne pas le montrer mais elle avait déjà quelques signes.  
Finalement, la conversation tourna court, il ne fallait pas que l'on puisse les pister via la communication. La plus jeune jeta un oeil à l'horloge, qui indiquait déjà 20h. L'autre s'étonnait de ne pas avoir encore vu Mirajane débarquer pour manger.

« Tu vas la chercher et vous me rejoignez au bain ? »

Elle hocha la tête tandis que le seul homme avait décidé d'aller réveiller les autres membres de la guilde pour aller surveiller où en était le fameux convois royal.

La démone s'était tout simplement endormie sur une table alors qu'elle lisait un magazine, ce qui fit rire l'autre. Doucement, elle la réveilla, lui demandant si son esprit ne s'était pas laissé distraire par un certain mage de Fairy Tail, ce qui, visiblement était le cas.

« Je croyais que je me faisais des idées. » sourit la rousse, malicieuse, « C'est ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois... »  
« Il m'a dit que tu l'avais vus dans mon lit... » expliqua-t-elle en rougissant un peu.  
« On peux dire que je t'ai grillé en beauté cette fois ! » rit Erza en voyant le visage de son amie, pas tout à fait réveillé.

Malgré les soucis qu'elles avaient avec cette histoire, la voir rire était agréable, et toutes deux partirent pour la source chaude qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour y rejoindre la troisième demoiselle.

Fin de la partie III


	4. Une possible lumière au bout du tunnel

Quatrième partie  
Une possible lumière au bout du tunnel

Le bain avait été une bonne idée. Avec cela, Erza allait pouvoir faire illusion encore plusieurs heures sans trop de soucis et profiter du petit repas que Mira avait préparé, histoire de marquer le réveillon de Noël. 

Malheureusement, elle avait si bien gardé le secret que les autres membres de la guilde étaient partis pour une petite mission de deux ou trois jours. Les filles avaient donc décidé de garder une partie du repas pour les absents, puisqu'ils avaient été comptés lorsque Mira s'était mise à élaborer le repas.

Mais il restait un petit détail qui embêtait beaucoup la cuisinière : Meldy n'avait rien de festif à se mettre sur le dos, ce qui voulait dire que les deux fées non plus.

« **On se rattrapera à Fairy Tail, Mira…** » tenta Erza.

Convaincre son amie avait été finalement assez simple devant le manque de tenues, ce qui arrangeait la rousse, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'apprêter en sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait certainement pas à terminer la soirée.

Quelques heures étaient passées et le dîner s'était rapidement animé. Meldy était une jeune fille décidément très drôle et qui adorait parler. Gérard s'était fait plus discret, même s'il était prié régulièrement de raconter certains faits de son passé.

« **J'me souviens, quand je suis arrivée à la guilde avec Ultear, j'ai retrouvé une vie plus… conforme à mon âge. C'était un peu étrange mais, bizarrement, ça m'a beaucoup aidée à surmonter certains évènements d'avant. Et quand Ultear n'était pas là et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais même le droit à ma petite histoire. D'ailleurs, j'aimais beaucoup quand Gérard me les racontait** » expliqua Meldy avant de s'adresser à la personne en question. « **Hein que tu racontes bien les histoires ?** »

Il semblait un peu gêné par cette anecdote mais acquiesça, ce qui impressionnait les deux invitées, qui ne soupçonnaient visiblement pas cette facette chez lui. Jusqu'à ce que Titania se souvienne à son tour de ces quelques fois où, à l'époque où ils étaient esclaves, avant d'aller dormir, Gérard racontait des histoires aux autres enfants. Et déjà à l'époque, il était très attendu là-dessus.

« **Erza ?** »

Ouvrant les yeux prestement, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'endormait à table. Le froid avait d'ailleurs commencé à l'ennuyer et elle avait la chair de poule, ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de lynx de la démone.

« **Ça a commencé ?** » demanda la blanche.  
« **On dirait bien** » répondit la transie de froid, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à faire illusion aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant, après tout. 

La plus jeune l'invita à la suivre pour lui donner une nouvelle tenue de nuit, le pyjama qu'elle avait eu les jours précédents étant parti dans le linge sale.

« **Je suis désolée Erza, mais je n'ai plus de pyjama. Il ne me reste plus que quelques nuisettes** » expliqua-t-elle avant d'en choisir une et de lui présenter.

La fée n'avait pas le choix et elle se plia au choix de la plus jeune. C'était une nuisette noir brillant surmontée de dentelle assortie, avec un petit short masqué par la longueur de la partie haute. 

Une fois courtement vêtue, Meldy lui tendit une robe de chambre qui avait l'air plus chaude que son "pyjama", salua cette dernière en baillant puis s'en alla dans la chambre qui lui avait attitrée : celle de Gérard.

Marchant jusqu'au lit, elle frissonna malgré le pilou-pilou qui se trouvait sur ses épaules et se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé quelque chose pour se réchauffer. Un feu, une bouillotte… un mage… 

Rougissant à cette folle idée, elle posa la robe de chambre sur une chaise avant de se faufiler entre les draps froids. Recroquevillée, elle tenta de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras, sans grand succès. Dans une tentative vaine, la jeune fille avait même remonté les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête, espérant que son souffle réchaufferait cette petite bulle qu'elle s'était fabriquée, avant d'en ressortir pour respirer. Mauvaise idée, à moins de vouloir mourir d'asphyxie. 

Après plusieurs positions différentes, elle garda celle du fœtus, ne laissant dépasser que son nez et ses yeux, avant de tenter de s'endormir.

Les yeux clos, elle essayait de dormir. Erza était fatiguée, mais bizarrement, elle avait tellement froid qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur des pensées agréables, rien n'y faisait, jusqu'à ce que la couette qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son visage ne bouge toute seule.

« **Vous avez déjà fini ?** » demanda Erza en croisant le regard du propriétaire du lit.  
« **Oui, on a préféré remettre ça à plus tard, quand tout sera terminé. Mira nous a proposé de nous joindre à la grande fête de Fairy Tail, mais pour le moment, je préfère attendre avant de donner ma réponse. **»  
« **Tu veux voir comment va se comporter le Conseil une fois que Lucy aura parlé avec Hisui, c'est ça ? **» déclara Titania en essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de se rendre compte que son invitée avait toujours aussi froid. Soufflant, il lui demanda de se retourner quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se change. Obéissante, elle fixa son regard sur la chaise vide où il avait pris l'habitude de dormir les nuits précédentes, entendant simplement le bruissement des vêtements tombés sur le sol. Quelques pas, puis la couverture se leva dans son dos. 

Se retournant vivement, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami de toujours.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** » demanda-t-elle précipitamment à voix basse, gênée.  
« **T'es gelée** » répondit-il simplement. « **Ne le nie pas, tu trembles** » expliqua-t-il, également un peu gêné. « **Je te connais, je préfère prendre les devants. Je sais parfaitement ce que le manque de magie fait au fil du temps.** »

Il était très sérieux, ce qui avait étonné la jeune fille. Mais elle finit par se laisser aller, morte de froid, pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

« **Méfies-toi, je pourrais m'habituer** » déclara la rousse en laissant le sommeil la gagner rapidement.  
« **Moi aussi** » répondit l'autre en l'embrassant sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Une douce mélodie réveilla le Maître de la guilde. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, sa compagne était toujours tout contre lui. Le silence dura une seconde avant que la musique ne reprenne, un peu plus fort qu'avant. 

Son cerveau remit en marche, il finit par comprendre d'où venait le son : le lacryma de communication. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Titania, il se leva et décrocha. 

Sorano et les autres avaient trouvé les souverains, sortant de la tempête de neige qui avait fait quelques dégâts sur le convoi. Ils s'étaient remis en route et avançaient doucement en direction de la capitale. D'après l'ange, ils y seraient la nuit suivante. 

Gérard leur demanda de surveiller le Roi jusqu'à l'aube, salua la demoiselle et se dirigea vers son lit. Regardant l'heure, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps filer, ce qui expliquait qu'il se sente totalement éveillé. 

Dans les draps, Erza semblait agitée, marmonnant quelque chose. Elle faisait certainement un mauvais rêve. Hésitant, Gérard préféra la réveiller, et il attrapa l'épaule de la demoiselle avant de la secouer doucement en l'appelant à voix basse. 

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux, perdue, avant de comprendre. Elle avait encore fait ce maudit cauchemar, toujours le même depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa prison. Se redressant, elle remit ses idées en place avant de souffler et de s'excuser.

« **D'habitude, ça ne te réveille pas** » expliqua la rousse.  
« **Sorano m'a appelé** » expliqua-t-il. **« Apparemment, tout est rentré dans l'ordre de leur côté, et il ne reste plus qu'à patienter un peu »** dit-il en baillant.

Esquissant un sourire, Titania lui conseilla de se recoucher, chose qu'il fit, avant de l'inviter à retrouver sa place dans ses bras.

« **Tu as encore froid ?** » demanda le mage en constatant les frissons de son amie.  
« **Non, ça va maintenant. Par contre, je continuerai bien ma nuit** » sourit-elle en baillant.  
« **Rendors-toi** » rit l'autre. « **J'espère que Makarof appellera demain matin, car je ne pourrai pas rester au lit toute la journée**. »

Erza rit à son tour, espérant également qu'ils auraient un appel de Fairy Tail, car cette situation, bien qu'agréable actuellement, n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle appréciait. Se retrouver dans un état de faiblesse ne lui plaisait pas, même si elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver la forme pour repartir en mission. Et se venger du Conseil.

« **Gérard, tu crois qu'un jour… ?** » demanda-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.  
« **J'espère, Erza. J'espère** » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Serrant un peu plus son étreinte, le Maître de guilde réfléchit quelques minutes. Oui, ce serait bien si un jour, il avait la possibilité d'avoir une vie privée. Surtout si c'était pour la partager avec Erza. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus se faire d'illusions : un recherché comme lui n'allait pas être ignoré par le gouvernement en un claquement de doigts. Mais cette vision d'avenir était tout de même un joli rêve.

Les nuages gris et la pluie le réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Sa compagne dormait toujours profondément, collée à lui. Sa peau était tiède et pâle, et elle allait certainement avoir à nouveau froid dans quelques minutes. Le manque de magie avait décidément de lourdes conséquences sur l'organisme des mages. 

S'habillant prestement, il se dirigea vers le couloir avant de frapper à la porte de la plus jeune recrue. Encore toute ensommeillée, la demoiselle ouvrit la porte, lui demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à une heure si matinale.

« **Tu as encore les vieilles lacrima d'Ultear ?** » demanda-t-il après s'être excusé de l'avoir réveillée.  
« **Celles pour mon lit ?** » demanda la demoiselle, perplexe. « **Oui, elles sont dans mon tiroir. Attends…**»

Il y eut un crissement, le bruit d'objets que l'on poussait à la va-vite, et Meldy fut de retour avec trois sphères rouges sombres, ainsi qu'un long câble noir.

« **C'est pour Erza ?** » demanda-t-elle.  
« **Oui. J'attends toujours que Makarof appelle, mais pour le moment, rien** » expliqua le plus âgé.  
« **Attends… T'as dormi avec elle cette nuit… ?** »

La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. S'empourprant à vue d'œil, Gérard démentit tout de même avant de partir. Il connaissait Meldy et les films qu'elle se faisait. Un sourire sur le visage, la demoiselle regarda son maître s'éloigner avant de retourner se coucher.

« **C'était Gérard ?** » demanda son invitée.  
« **Oui, et il est passé prendre des lacryma chauffants.** »  
« **Tu crois qu'ils ont juste dormi ensemble ?** »  
« **Cette fois, oui. Mais quand il ira à Magnolia, ce sera à toi de le surveiller.** »

Les deux demoiselles parlèrent quelques minutes avant de se rendormir. Leurs amis étaient un sujet de conversation parfait pour elles.

Il était assez tard lorsque les deux filles se levèrent. En voyant l'horloge, elles attrapèrent leurs vêtements, s'habillèrent puis allèrent prendre des nouvelles de leur amie. 

Frappant à la porte, elles furent invitées à entrer. Erza était toujours dans le lit, endormie et emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Gérard, lui, était assis à son bureau, le lacryma de communication visiblement actif. Il était en train de noter quelque chose sur une feuille.

Le Maître héla la blanche, surprise de le voir. Le sorcier lui céda la place quelques minutes, emportant la feuille qu'il donna à Meldy. Il lui demanda de sortir et de préparer ce qui était noté sur la feuille, mais de bien attendre que Mirajane revienne pour l'aider à confectionner le filtre. Cette dernière s'indignait un peu de ne pas avoir eu les indications plus tôt, avant d'apprendre que l'apothicaire des fées avait dû faire une modification par rapport à la recette originelle et que ça avait pris plus de temps que prévu.

« **Oh, je ne savais pas. Vous la remercierez pour nous quand vous la verrez** » déclara-t-elle. « **Saluez Elfman, Lisanna et toute la guilde aussi. Je vais aller préparer ça maintenant. L'état d'Erza ne va pas tarder à empirer, d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué. Gérard vous expliquera.** »

Sur ce, elle salua le vieil homme, se leva et s'en alla dans le couloir, laissant les deux Maîtres continuer leur discussion. Le plus âgé apprit que Lucy avait finalement réussi à avoir une audience au palais, et il attendait de savoir comment cela s'était déroulé. Tous deux espéraient que cela se passe bien, mais pour le moment Makarof préférait qu'Erza reste avec lui. Mira, elle, pourrait revenir lorsqu'elle le souhaiterait.

« **Je ne pense pas que ça pose problème, cependant, dès qu'elle sera en mesure de voyager, nous changerons d'endroit. Rester trop longtemps ici risque de nous faire repérer.** »  
« **Je me doute. Vous verrez ça entre vous plus tard.** »

Après quelques paroles, ils se saluèrent et coupèrent la communication.

Assis à côté du lit, Gérard observa encore Titania, dont le teint avait pâli. Il le savait, la dernière étape n'allait plus tarder à arriver. C'était la plus éprouvante, et elle durait entre sept et dix jours. 

La voir ainsi faisait renaître un fort sentiment de culpabilité qu'Erza tentait toujours de faire disparaître. Et pourtant… C'était bien à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cette situation.

« **Arrête de penser à ça** » déclara la voix étouffée de la rousse.  
« **Penser à quoi ?** » feint l'autre en faisant mine d'être surpris.  
« **Je connais cette tête. Tu étais encore en train de te dire que je suis là par ta faute** » expliqua la rousse, mécontente. « **Tu sais, si tu ne t'ôtes pas cette idée de la tête, je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.** »

Cette petite moue autoritaire rendit le sourire à Gérard, et il promit de faire un effort.

« **Tu commences à avoir mal ?** »  
« **Légèrement, ce n'est vraiment rien pour le moment** » promit Erza.  
« **Mira est en train de faire la potion, le Maître a appelé tout à l'heure.** »

Ils parlèrent un moment, la fée s'informant des derniers évènements majeurs. Un peu plus tard, des coups contre la porte retentirent. Les deux apprenties alchimistes entrèrent avec un gobelet fermé. Si Mira cachait ce qu'il y avait dans le contenant, c'est que le contenu ne devait pas être bon ou beau à voir. 

Après une rapide explication, Erza se saisit du verre en carton, ôta le couvercle et but d'une traite tout le contenu. C'était… immonde. Heureusement, Meldy avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter du jus de fruits pour faire passer cet horrible goût dans la bouche. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de totalement annihiler cette infâme saveur lorsque la sphère de cristal qui se trouvait sur le bureau s'illumina tout en sonnant.

« **Fairy Tail** » déclara le bleu en décrochant.

A nouveau Makarof. Il avait eu un compte rendu détaillé de la part de Lucy, et il en résultait qu'Hisui souhaitait rencontrer le Maître de Crime Sorcière et Erza. Les quatre mages étaient stupéfaits par cette demande, mais l'ex-criminel demanda tout de même plus d'informations.

« **Je sais simplement qu'elle souhaite te rencontrer en terrain neutre, à Fairy Tail. Elle a précisé qu'elle voulait qu'Erza soit présente. Mais aucun soldat, pas même son garde du corps. Elle a chargé Natsu et Lucy de veiller sur elle le temps de son séjour ici** » expliqua le petit homme aux cheveux blancs.  
« **Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle nous veut ?** » demanda Meldy, prenant de court son supérieur.  
« **Non, aucune. Mais je doute que ce soit dans le but de vous nuire. Je pense plutôt qu'elle souhaite avoir des informations sur quelque chose, peut-être le Conseil, justement.** »  
« **Je vais y réfléchir** » déclara le bleu, perplexe.

Après de longues heures de réflexion et une discussion avec les autres membres de Crime Sorcière, il avait été convenu que Gérard et Erza se rendraient à Fairy Tail pour rencontrer la souveraine, raccompagnant au passage Mirajane. Par précaution, le reste de la guilde examinerait les alentours pour prévenir d'un potentiel piège. Gérard avait repris contact avec le vieux maître des fées pour lui confirmer leur venue dans les jours suivants.

A présent, il fallait préparer leurs arrières. Heureusement pour eux, Fairy Tail était dotée de nombreux passages secrets, connus de la plupart des membres de la guilde puisqu'ils avaient tous participé à la construction du bâtiment. Ils pourraient donc s'échapper au besoin, bien qu'Erza doute que le rendez-vous de la Princesse soit un piège. Elle avait toujours été honnête avec la guilde, et bienveillante, malgré quelques erreurs.

Finalement, les effets du filtre commencèrent à se faire ressentir. On s'était bien gardé de lui dire que ça la ferait dormir un moment.

« **Entre vingt-quatre et trente-six heures** » avait déclaré la blanche. « **Mais au moins, tu seras tranquille après. Adieu les douleurs.** »  
« **Traîtresse, tu aurais pu me prévenir** » marmonna la rousse en se frottant les yeux.

Alors qu'elle se changeait pour aller se coucher, elle demanda le plus sérieusement du monde au Maître des lieux de surveiller Mirajane. Elle savait parfaitement ce dont était capable son amie : une fois, elle s'était réveillée déguisée en soubrette très, très sexy. La démone avait voulu faire quelques photos pour un éventuel chantage dans l'avenir. Heureusement, la seule photo qui avait été prise était floue, et Erza avait pu se venger par la suite, même si au final, Mira avait eu ce qu'elle voulait lorsque l'équipe de Fairy Tail A avait perdu contre celle de Fairy Tail B au shifumi. 

Gérard comptait les heures. Il s'était chargé des préparatifs pour le voyage jusqu'à Magnolia, tandis que Meldy avait fait quelques recherches sur la princesse et son garde du corps. Les autres membres de Crime Sorcière avaient été affectés à une nouvelle tâche : surveiller les alentours de la ville avant, pendant et après leur voyage. 

Les deux Maîtres de guildes s'étaient longuement entretenus afin de mettre en place un plan de secours au cas où ils devraient s'enfuir rapidement.

Tout était prêt. Le petit groupe n'attendait plus que le réveil de Titania. Même s'il ne le laissait pas transparaître, le plus âgé restait au chevet de son amie, se demandant pourquoi c'était si long.

« **Je pense qu'elle avait simplement besoin de récupérer, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Entre sa mission, la prison, le transfert, les interrogatoires et tout le reste…** » sourit la barmaid lorsqu'elle lui servit son repas.

Gardant son masque, il se hasarda tout de même à poser quelques questions sur la Erza que connaissait la cuisinière. Cette dernière répondit avec grand plaisir, racontant certaines anecdotes, les petites habitudes de la reine des fées, ou encore son amour incommensurable pour les fraisiers.

« **Un jour, Natsu a eu le malheur de la bousculer pendant qu'elle mangeait une part et le fraisier est tombé par terre. Il se souvient encore de la rouste qu'il s'est prise** » rit la démone.

Gérard était stupéfait par ce qu'il apprenait, mais étrangement, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, ça le faisait même sourire. Erza avait bien grandi, entourée de nombreux amis.

« **On parle de moi ?** » demanda la concernée en entrant dans la pièce.  
« **Erza ! Enfin tu es réveillée !** » s'exclama Meldy, qui était restée écouter les paroles de Mirajane, en lui sautant dessus.

Surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, et avant même de poser la question, la rose lui expliqua qu'elle avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu et qu'ils se demandaient finalement si tout allait bien. Sans un mot, elle déclara que le principal était qu'elle soit enfin réveillée, et qu'ils allaient pouvoir se diriger vers Magnolia. 

Demandant ce qu'elle avait manqué, Mira se proposa de le lui résumer avant de conseiller aux autres d'aller se reposer un peu. Ils semblaient bien fatigués. Il était tard, après tout, et connaissant les énergumènes, ils étaient debout depuis l'aurore.

Durant le repas, la fée expliqua à l'autre tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui avait été décidé, et les nouvelles informations recueillies, bien que maigres.

« **Eh bien, tu as drôlement faim ce soir, ça fait plaisir à voir !** » s'exclama la démone. «** En même temps, avec tout ce que tu as dormi, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié **» reprit-elle.  
« **J'en profite. On ne sait pas si je pourrai revenir à la guilde après cette entrevue avec la Princesse, après-tout** » avoua la rousse.  
« **Tu ne seras pas perdue avec Gérard, et je suis presque sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.** »

Bug. Erza la regardait sans comprendre. Ce sujet était pourtant plutôt tabou, et la blanche le savait parfaitement, alors pourquoi en parler ? Surtout ici, dans sa propre guilde…

« **Je l'ai beaucoup observé ces derniers jours, et je pense que tu devrais vraiment avancer avec lui. Vraiment, Erza, tu devrais** » déclara Mirajane alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.  
« **Mira, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de choses, tu sais. On a eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps, et encore maintenant, regarde ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça** » répondit-elle, un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.

Un détail qui n'échappa pas à la grande entremetteuse de Fairy Tail. Sans compter que pour une fois, elle ne l'avait pas contredite sur le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse du renégat. Il y avait tout de même du progrès.

Finalement toutes deux allèrent se coucher, bien qu'Erza n'ait pas envie de dormir. Assise sur le tabouret d'observation, elle profitait de la lumière nocturne pour s'adonner à un passe-temps auquel elle ne pourrait certainement plus s'adonner dans le futur : regarder le visage de celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis plusieurs années. 

Elle repensa aux paroles de son amie, qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être serait-il bien d'avancer un peu ? Sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort avait parlé pour elle. Après tout, c'était l'amour de sa vie, à n'en pas douter.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est la voix du tatoué qui la fit sursauter, lui conseillant de se reposer quand même, malgré tout le sommeil accumulé. Ne souhaitant pas lutter contre lui, elle se coucha à son tour dans le lit sans un mot.

« **Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse** » murmura le bleu en la prenant dans ses bras.

C'est vrai, il avait toujours été doué pour lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était incapable de lui mentir, mais elle n'était pas mieux.

« **Rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'espère juste que toute cette histoire se terminera bien** » expliqua Titania.  
« **Mirajane m'a dit que la Princesse était généralement en faveur de Fairy Tail. Pour le moment il n'y a pas trop à s'en faire, en dehors du Conseil et de leurs sbires qu'il faudra éviter demain. Makarof m'a dit que la guilde avait été fouillée, mais qu'ils étaient repartis en voyant que tu n'y étais pas. Même s'ils ont laissé quelques gardes, Sorano, Erik et MacBeth parviendront à les distraire assez longtemps pour nous permettre de rentrer dans le bâtiment** » expliqua-t-il en baillant.  
« **Je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à Fairy Tail. On aurait dû choisir un autre lieu pour le rendez-vous…** »  
« **Il est un peu tard pour tout changer, et puis c'est ton Maître qui a tenu à cela. N'oublie pas que la guilde sera remplie de mages et, qu'en cas de problème, ils donneront l'alerte. Mirajane m'a dit que tu connaissais tous les passages secrets. Si vraiment nous ne pouvons pas sortir, il suffira de dissimuler notre présence dans un des passages** » dit-il en tentant de la rassurer.  
« **Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée m'amuser là-dedans. J'espère que je me souviendrai des chemins. **»  
« **C'est le genre de chose qu'on n'oublie pas en général** » sourit-il. « **Je me souviens toujours du chemin qui menait à ta cellule, lorsqu'ils nous ont séparés.** »

Esquissant un sourire, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se coller un peu plus à lui. D'ordinaire, c'était à elle de le rassurer, mais pour une fois c'était l'inverse et ça ne lui déplaisait pas spécialement. Mira avait peut-être raison après tout. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à y penser une fois que tout cela serait terminé. 

Il avait été convenu qu'ils partiraient en deux groupes. Gérard partirait avec Mirajane en passant par le sud de Crocus, tandis qu'Erza et Meldy passeraient du côté de Lamia Scale, un chemin un peu plus long mais qui brouillerait les pistes. 

Mirajane avait préparé des sandwichs pour tous, et Meldy avait prêté de nouveaux vêtements à leurs invités, les deux mages de rang S refusant qu'Erza utilise sa magie pour le moment. Un peu mécontente, elle ne s'opposa pas pourtant à cette décision pour le moment, connaissant les risques qu'elle encourait en tentant de l'utiliser trop tôt après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. 

Tous se saluèrent, se donnant rendez-vous à Fairy Tail au cours de la nuit suivante. 

La lune brillait dans le ciel, au milieu des étoiles. La nuit était claire, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires : ils étaient plus facilement repérables. Heureusement, les autres membres de Crime Sorcière avaient joué leur rôle avec brio, distrayant les soldats qui patrouillaient en ville et permettant aux deux filles de se faufiler dans les ruelles de Magnolia jusqu'à la porte dérobée à l'arrière de la guilde.

Enfin à l'abri, toutes deux s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers cachés au fond d'un placard de la cuisine pour rejoindre le second étage de la guilde. Là se trouvaient l'infirmerie, un bureau, une grande chambre avec une dizaine de lits qui tenait lieu de dortoir de temps en temps pour ceux qui étaient trop soûls pour rentrer chez eux. N'entendant pas de bruit provenant de la taverne, les filles firent le moins de bruit possible en se rendant dans le bureau de Makarof, qui les attendait tranquillement avec le maître de Meldy.

« **Ah, vous voilà !** » s'exclama le petit homme en sautant de sa chaise.

Saluant la rose, il s'attarda sur la rousse, pour laquelle il s'était grandement inquiété. Quelque peu rassuré, le plus âgé expliqua alors que la Princesse ne serait pas là avant encore deux jours au moins, suite à ses obligations à Crocus. En attendant, les trois recherchés devraient faire profil bas, en dehors de Meldy qui n'était pas connue de la garde Royale. 

En pleine réflexion sur la façon de rester discret tout en passant un peu de temps à la guilde, quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sur ordre du vieillard.

« **Jubia ?!** » s'écrièrent les deux filles avant que la plus jeune ne lui saute au cou, heureuse de revoir son amie.  
« **Erza ! Meldy ! Jubia est contente de vous voir !** » sourit la bleue. « **Bonsoir Maître, bonsoir Gérard** » reprit-elle plus poliment.  
« **Bonsoir Jubia. Désolé de t'avoir fait venir si tard, mais j'aurais aimé que tu héberges Meldy pendant que Crime Sorcière sera en ville** » déclara le petit homme, sans surprendre le bleue qui semblait au courant.  
« **Oui, avec plaisir !** » répondit la demoiselle joyeusement.

N'ayant plus rien à leur dire, les deux amies furent congédiées pour leur plus grand bonheur. Depuis le temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, elles avaient vraiment beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Dans le bureau, Makarof demanda à rester seul avec la dernière fée quelques minutes. Seul à seule, il ordonna à sa « _fille_ » de faire très attention et de ne pas utiliser la magie tant que Polyussica n'aurait pas donné son aval.

« **Le Conseil est fourbe. Qui sait ce qu'ils t'ont fait prendre ?** » expliqua-t-il, peiné.  
« **Ne vous en faites pas, Maître, je vais bien** » sourit Titania. « **Je n'utiliserai pas ma magie pour le moment, mais est-ce une bonne chose d'être là ? Le Conseil doit surveiller la guilde, non ?** »  
« **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai tout planifié avec Gérard, et nous avons mis en place un système de protection contre la garde. Il faudra cependant éviter de te montrer en publique pour le moment** » conseilla le vieux. « **Je pense que tant que tout ceci n'est pas réglé, il serait préférable que tu ne restes pas seul.** »  
« **Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce que vous allez me dire…** » déclara Erza.  
« **Je le pense également** » sourit Makarof, sachant que la demoiselle comprendrait sa décision. « **Tant que tu ne seras pas en pleine possession de tes moyens, j'aimerais que tu restes avec un mage de rang S ou équivalent.** »  
« **Mais Maître, je ne suis pas… Je peux toujours me battre, même sans magie !** » argua la rousse, peu habituée à être mise sous protection.  
« **Je sais Erza, mais Mira m'a fait un rapport détaillé, et pour le moment, je préfère être prudent. Qu'adviendrait-il si tu tombais à nouveau entre les mains du Conseil ?** »

Face aux arguments du vieil homme, Titania s'inclina, maugréant tout de même contre cette décision qui ne lui convenait pas. Alors que l'aîné autorisait Gérard à entrer de nouveau dans le bureau, c'est Erza qui sortit quelques instants, réprimant sa colère. 

Expliquant brièvement la situation à son invité, il lui demanda par la même occasion s'il n'avait pas une recette miracle pour la calmer.

« **A chaque fois qu'elle est comme ça, j'ai peur qu'elle ne détruise la guilde** » plaisanta-t-il. « **Mais je sais qu'au fond, elle sait pourquoi je fais ça.** »  
« **Erza n'aime pas se retrouver dans une situation qu'elle ne maîtrise pas totalement** » expliqua Gérard.  
« **Je compte sur toi pour la surveiller en attendant qu'elle puisse à nouveau se servir de la magie** » déclara le blanc. « **Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, alors je te demande cela comme un service.** »  
« **Ne vous en faites pas, je garderai un œil sur elle. Je pense qu'en échange, vous pourrez surveiller Meldy. La connaissant, elle voudra rester ici avec son amie.** »  
« **Mira l'aura à l'œil** » promit-il avant de changer de sujet. « **Comme tu le sais, les filles ont un dortoir privé qui appartient à la guilde, et où les hommes sont normalement interdits. Je ferai une exception le temps que tu seras en ville, comme ça tu seras proche d'Erza et de Meldy en cas de besoin. De plus, il existe également quelques souterrains en cas de besoin **» dit-il en baillant. « **Bien, si tu n'as pas de questions, je vais te laisser rejoindre Erza et aller me coucher. Elle est certainement partie prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse.** »

Makarof sortit, indiquant au passage où se trouvait ladite terrasse avant de disparaître dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. 

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était effectivement là, accoudée à la rambarde, visiblement plus calme. Il était très rare de l'entendre élever la voix, mais il ne préféra rien dire : les derniers évènements avaient été assez durs. Adossé au mur, il patientait tranquillement, observant la longue chevelure rousse voleter au gré des courants d'air.

Après quelques minutes, il l'entendit souffler avant de sursauter en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Soupirant, elle s'approcha, visiblement un peu gênée.

« **Désolée pour la scène** » marmonna-t-elle en rougissant quelque peu.  
« **Ce n'est rien, ça arrive** » répondit-il calmement en esquissant un sourire compréhensif.  
« **Au final, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ce soit toi qui me surveille. En dehors de Luxus, Gildarts et Mirajane, les autres n'osent pas me contredire.** »  
« **Il faut avouer que la grande Titania est impressionnante. Je te rappelle que tu n'as fait qu'une bouchée des cent monstres lors de ton premier tournoi de la magie. Après sept ans d'absence. Sans compter les multiples exploits que tu as faits par le passé.** »  
« **Tu dois avoir raison** » finit-elle par déclarer, complètement calmée. « **Bon, je suppose que c'est moi qui t'héberge, si j'ai bien compris.** »  
« **C'est ce que m'a dit le Maître.** »  
« **Alors suis-moi. J'ai hâte de voir l'état dans lequel ma chambre a été retournée** » marmonna-t-elle ironiquement.

S'engouffrant dans les escaliers, la guilde était presque déserte. Seule Kanna dormait profondément sur une table, non loin de Reader ainsi que Bixlow, la tête posée sur le comptoir. 

Sans un bruit, ils traversèrent la taverne et la bibliothèque avant de passer derrière une armoire remplie de livres. Sortant un lacrima de sa poche, elle l'alluma juste avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans le noir complet.

Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans la grotte, Erza prit bien soin d'expliquer leur itinéraire à chaque croisement qu'ils rencontraient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un mur totalement lisse.

« **Ah… C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail** » déclara la rousse, ennuyée.  
« **Un problème ?** »  
« **Je ne peux pas activer les escaliers…** » expliqua-t-elle.  
« **Activation magique ?** »

Hochement de tête. Lui indiquant du mieux qu'elle put l'endroit exact où déployer sa magie, elle s'éloigna pour laisser apparaître les marches en colimaçon cachées derrière le mur. 

En haut se trouvait une lourde porte visiblement coincée, mais ils finirent par réussir à l'ouvrir après plusieurs minutes d'effort. Ils étaient arrivés dans le sous-sol du dortoir, là où les filles entreposaient leurs cartons, les décorations de Noël et autres vieilles affaires.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, pas un bruit. Visiblement, elles dormaient toutes. Coincée dans la serrure, Erza lut un morceau de papier roulé à la lueur des lacrimas du couloir. Elle y expliquait que le Maître avait usé d'un sortilège pour poser une illusion sur son appartement. Peu importe qui passerait devant la fenêtre, que la lumière soit allumée ou pas, les gens de l'extérieur ne verraient qu'une pièce vide et éteinte. Une bonne idée qui l'arrangeait bien. 

Ouvrant la porte, elle alluma la lumière et passa rapidement dans la première partie de son appartement où étaient entreposées ses armures. Suivie par son invité, elle arriva jusqu'aux pièces de vie. A première vue, il y avait peu de changements, seuls quelques objets qui n'étaient pas à leur place. Examinant rapidement les lieux, elle se laissa finalement aller. Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour chez soi.

Après une douche, elle laissa sa place, décidant de préparer un peu de café. Elle sentait la fatigue venir à grands pas, l'heure tardive n'aidant pas. Pour s'occuper, la demoiselle alla examiner les affaires auxquelles elle tenait le plus. Elles étaient cachées dans un coffret sous une trappe en dessous du lit, et personne ne semblait avoir découvert l'endroit. D'après Mira, rien n'avait disparu, et connaissant la démone, Erza pouvait la croire sur parole. Elle avait dû inspecter la chambre dans la soirée. 

Assise dans un fauteuil, elle réfléchissait tout en sirotant sa boisson. La fin de l'année s'annonçait décidément vraiment mouvementée. D'un côté, elle savait qu'il fallait en passer par là un jour, depuis le temps que ça leur pendait au nez. Mais d'un autre côté, la reine des fées espérait vraiment que l'entrevue avec la princesse ferait bouger les choses.

Lorsque Gérard sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer, il fut étonné de voir qu'Erza s'était endormie dans le fauteuil, la tasse légèrement fumante dans les mains. Un petit sourire sur le visage, il attrapa la tasse pour la poser sur la table basse en verre et emmena la rousse au lit sans que cette dernière ne se réveille. Elle avait de quoi être épuisée entre le voyage, le manque de magie, et tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les draps froids qu'Erza émergea quelque peu. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle se colla à son invité qui s'était couché à son tour.

C'était étrange. En quelques jours à peine, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés tous les deux. Il n'avait rien vu venir, et Erza non plus certainement. Au début, ça devait être juste pour une nuit, le temps de trouver un remède pour la soigner, et puis sans vraiment faire attention, il s'était recouché à côté d'elle le soir suivant, et elle n'avait pas protesté. Au contraire, comme la veille, elle s'était collée à lui et il s'était laissé faire. Comme à l'époque. D'accord, sa présence ne lui déplaisait absolument pas. Au contraire, ça leur rappelait de bons souvenirs à tous les deux. Mais même si depuis que la fée lui avait expliqué précisément le rêve dont elle avait été victime, il avait avoué que tout n'était pas faux, le fait de dormir tous les deux avait légèrement changé de connotation. Maintenant, il savait de source sûre qu'elle l'aimait, et Titania savait que lui l'aimait également, même si les circonstances où ils s'étaient parlé n'avaient rien de romantique. 

Est-ce que cela marquait le départ d'une nouvelle étape entre eux ? Aucun ne le savait, mais puisque tous ses plans pour protéger la rousse étaient tombés à l'eau, peut-être pourrait-il se permettre de se rapprocher d'elle pour la protéger cette fois-ci ? C'était déjà bien engagé d'ailleurs, mais il n'était pas encore certain de l'attitude à adopter dans le futur. Tant de questions sans réponses, de questions existentielles… Et puis il ressentit une douleur.

« **Gérard… Tu es blessé ?** » demanda Erza d'une voix éteinte en le fixant.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était finalement réveillée.

« **C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas** » murmura-t-il, avant de reprendre : « **Pendant le trajet, nous sommes tombés sur la guilde que je traquais il y a quelques semaines. Ils n'étaient pas très puissants, mais assez nombreux. Rassure-toi, ton amie n'a rien.** »

Il savait qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité avant qu'elle ne se rende compte d'un éventuel mensonge. Erza se contenta de souffler.

« **Tu t'en es occupé correctement, au moins ? Tu as désinfecté ?** »

Non. Il avait tout laissé en l'état, comme toujours, et comme le sang était collé sur ses vêtements, il les avait arrachés en même temps que le liquide rouge qui avait séché et qui protégeait sa peau. Il n'avait pas franchement eu le temps, et ça lui était sorti de la tête. Alors Titania se leva sans un mot pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille, du coton et des pansements. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, mais Mirajane lui avait expliqué que les images de sa mort l'avaient énormément choquée, et c'était peut-être une conséquence de la manipulation. Une sorte de peur panique temporaire, qui s'atténuerait au fil du temps.

Après les soins, la rousse rangea tout dans la salle de bain et retourna se coucher. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu plus laxiste sur ce sujet. A son retour dans les bras du magicien, elle reprit la parole.

« **J'espère qu'Hisui sera de notre côté** » déclara-t-elle. «** Peut-être qu'elle serait à même de reconnaître la vérité en ce qui concerne le Conseil ainsi que Crime Sorcière. **»  
« **Tu aimerais que nos têtes ne soient plus mises à prix ?** » demanda-t-il, pas certain de comprendre.  
« **Je voudrais que vous puissiez vivre plus librement. Je voudrais que Sorano puisse chercher sa sœur sans craindre pour sa propre vie. Je voudrais qu'Erik retrouve Cubélios. Je voudrais que le Conseil ne puisse plus vous traquer.** »

Elle ne changeait pas. Même s'ils avaient eu des heurts par le passé, elle pensait toujours à eux.

« **Ne change jamais, Erza** » lui ordonna-t-il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Souvenirs et aveux

**Cinquième partie  
Souvenirs et aveux**

La journée était passée très vite. Les deux fugitifs étaient restés cloîtrés dans le petit appartement de la rousse sur les conseils très appuyés du maître des fées, mais Gérard avait tout de même dû se rendre dans le bureau de Makarof quelques heures.

Sur ordre de ce dernier, l'apothicaire de la guilde s'était rendue sur place pour examiner la guerrière et le verdict n'avait pas du tout plu à Erza, forcée de se rendre compte de l'évidence : malgré toutes les précautions prises pour passer outre ce qu'on lui avait fait subir en prison, elle souffrait d'un sérieux manque de magie. Bientôt, elle serait incapable de se lever. Et Polyussica n'était pas encore en mesure de savoir si ce mal était définitif ou temporaire.

« **Erza, ça ne me réjouit pas, mais... il y a une chose dont nous devons parler** » commença la vieille femme.  
« **Je sais** » répondit l'affaiblie, la mine sombre. « **L'insuffisance magique…** »  
« **Tu sais quelles en sont les conséquences à long terme…** »  
« **La mort** » murmura Erza dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse.  
« **En effet** » continua l'apothicaire. « **Cependant, pour le moment, il n'en est pas encore question. Nous en saurons certainement plus d'ici quelques jours.** »  
« **Polyussica, tant que rien n'est sûr, pouvez-vous éviter d'en parler au Maître ?** »  
« **A la condition que tu te reposes réellement. Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais ces derniers jours ont été fatigants par ton organisme.** »  
« **Je me suis déjà reposée ! J'ai même dormi pendant plusieurs jours !** » s'indigna la demoiselle qui n'appréciait pas qu'on l'oblige à garder le lit.  
« **Penses-tu vraiment que tes tourments, les problèmes liés à ton manque de magie, les deux voyages que tu as faits depuis la prison et tout ce que je ne cite pas soient vraiment du repos ?** »

Erza ne répondit pas. L'amie du maître n'avait pas tout à fait tort, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela du repos. Pourtant, pour elle, c'en était. Mais Titania n'avait jamais vraiment connu la signification de ce mot, puisque même par le passé, blessée ou pas, elle ne tenait pas en place.

« **Très bien** » concéda finalement la fée.

Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à pouvoir réutiliser la magie plus vite, c'était un mal pour un bien.  
La réponse lui convenant, l'ancêtre se leva, indiquant au passage quelques "conseils" à suivre, même si ça ressemblait plus à des ordres déguisés, puis elle s'en alla.

A présent seule, la reine des fées se mit à réfléchir longuement. Elle le jura : ce qui était en train de lui arriver n'arriverait plus à personne par la suite, et les personnes qui lui avaient infligé cela paieraient. Les humains ne sont pas des cobayes.  
Un étrange parallèle avec le passé se fit dans sa tête. Elle se demanda si tous ses rêves pourraient se réaliser.  
Non. Bien sûr que non. Si elle mourrait, Erza ne serait pas capable de ramener Gérard dans la lumière. Elle ne serait pas capable de l'éloigner de la noirceur dont le monde ne cessait de l'accabler. Elle ne serait pas capable de rire avec lui. De rire avec Natsu, Lucy… avec la guilde…  
Pour cela et pour bien plus encore, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Au contraire, comme toujours, elle devait se battre. Même si c'était difficile en sachant qu'il y avait un risque non négligeable pour qu'elle n'en réchappe pas.

Essuyant ses larmes, la jeune fille se leva et s'en alla. Même si elle avait accepté de se reposer, Erza avait bien le droit de s'occuper un peu lorsqu'elle était seule.  
C'est donc naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur à la recherche de Levy. A cette heure-ci, la bleue était certainement revenue de la guilde comme toutes les autres habitantes du dortoir.

Après quelques minutes, satisfaite, Erza retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait celui qui partageait ses nuits depuis peu. Gérard avait terminé de donner ses ordres aux membres de Crime Sorcière éparpillés dans le pays. 

Il sembla étonné de la voir hors de sa chambre.

« **Alors, comment vont les autres ?** » demanda-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer.

Erza ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ce qu'elle avait appris dans la soirée la tracassait encore, bien qu'elle ait pris sa décision. Elle ne cessait de réfléchir, se retourner, réfléchir encore en fixant le visage endormi près du sien. Devait-elle lui dire que sa vie dépendait de la décision que prendrait la Princesse lors de leur entrevue ? En sachant cela, devait-elle lui dire qu'elle souhaitait l'aimer ?

« **Erza ?** »

Sursautant légèrement, elle leva les yeux. Elle l'avait réveillé à force de bouger, à tous les coups.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-il, à moitié endormi.  
« **Non. J'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout **» déclara-t-elle.  
« **Si c'est ce que la femme de tout à l'heure t'a dit qui te tracasse, rassure-toi, ça va all…** »  
« **Tu nous as entendues ?!** » s'exclama-t-elle.  
« **Non. Je l'ai croisée en revenant et nous avons parlé. Elle n'a rien dit explicitement, mais elle m'a fait comprendre deux ou trois choses** » reprit-il calmement. « **Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te rassurer.** »

Erza ne dit rien. Elle était vexée. Contre lui, mais aussi contre elle. Comme toujours, Polyussica avait trouvé la faille. La prochaine fois, la demoiselle précisera que Crime Sorcière ne devait pas être mis au courant.

« **Lorsque j'ai été amené en prison, j'étais amnésique. Cependant, entre-temps, ma mémoire est revenue. Ce jour-là, j'étais… en colère. Très en colère contre moi. Et n'étant pas dans ma cellule, les restrictions magiques ne m'empêchaient pas d'accumuler l'étherion, même si les menottes ne me permettaient pas de l'utiliser** » commença l'homme qui avait à présent toute l'attention de son amie. « **Comme tu le sais, les séances de torture sont monnaie courante là-bas et… je ne me souviens plus très bien mais je sais qu'ils ont eu très peur ce jour-là. Peur de moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais la pièce où je me trouvais a été réduite en cendres. Heureusement, j'étais seul à ce moment. Pour me calmer, j'ai eu le même traitement que toi : de l'anti-étherion. Sauf qu'en ayant accumulé autant de magie, ils ont dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que ça ne me mette K.O.** »  
« **Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…** » avoua Erza.  
« **J'ai appris que ce qu'ils injectent est un produit très dangereux, et qu'ils n'ont normalement pas le droit d'utiliser plus d'une dose par personne et par semaine** » expliqua-t-il. « **Des gens sont morts à cause de leur négligence. Pourtant, je suis toujours vivant. Et toi aussi.** »

Erza ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'elle disparaisse dans quelques temps à cause de tout ça. Visiblement, Polyussica lui avait expliqué certaines choses en omettant cette possible finalité.

« **Il m'a fallu près d'un mois pour m'en remettre. Je dois t'avouer que je connaissais le principe d'insuffisance magique, mais ça n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps et on ne m'avait pas caché qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour que j'y passe** » continua le mage. « **Et tu vois, je peux encore me servir de ma magie. Je pense que c'est parce que toi comme moi, nous avons une réserve de magie exceptionnelle. Mais de ce fait, il nous faut plus de temps pour « **_**recharger nos batteries**_** » complètement. Et puis, c'est le début le plus long. Une fois qu'on atteint un certain seuil, la « recharge » se fait bien plus rapidement.** »  
« **J'espère que tu as raison** » répondit Erza, plus calme.  
« **Je l'espère aussi. Pour eux. Car dans le cas inverse, le Conseil aura de bonnes raisons de m'arrêter. **»

Même si c'était caché, Erza avait parfaitement compris ce que le message signifiait. Ces paroles avaient réussi à la réconforter quelque peu. S'il avait réussis à s'en remettre, peut-être qu'elle y parviendrait elle aussi.  
L'étreinte se resserra quelque peu. Même si ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était pas tout à fait clair, sa présence lui faisait du bien. C'était différent de Fairy Tail.

« **Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?** »  
« **Un peu** » concéda la rousse.  
« **Alors essaie de dormir. On parlera demain si tu veux** » murmura-t-il. « **Hisui ne sera pas là avant une bonne journée, ça te laissera un peu de temps pour réfléchir.** »

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais même en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pourtant… elle ne devait rien montrer si elle ne voulait pas inquiéter encore plus ses amis ou… lui.

Titania n'avait pas été simple à gérer. Elle avait beau faire des efforts, rester bien sagement à ne rien faire n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature. Heureusement, pour s'occuper, ils avaient rassemblé toutes sortes d'informations sur les péripéties qui venaient de se dérouler. En espérant que tout cela leur serait utile lors de leur entretien avec la princesse.

Prêts, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le passage menant à Fairy Tail, en espérant vivement parvenir à une issue favorable.

A la sortie du tunnel, Makarof les attendait patiemment, et, discrètement, il les fit monter à l'étage, dans une pièce qui n'était pas ouverte en temps normal, à l'abri des regards et qui servait d'annexe à son bureau. 

Lucy et Natsu étaient déjà là, assis sur le banc. Comme à son habitude, le dragon slayer bougonnait de ne pas pouvoir rire et s'amuser avec les autres. Heureusement, Lucy parvenait à le distraire avec l'aide d'Happy, mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours.

« **Avec tous les mages qu'il y a ici, qu'est-ce qu'elle risque ?** » avait-il dit.  
« **Tais-toi un peu, c'est notre mission** » avait rétorqué la blonde. « **En plus c'est pour aider Erza, alors fais un effort.** »  
« **Hum… C'est bien parce que c'est pour Erza** » marmonna-t-il, avachi sur la rambarde en regardant les autres s'agiter au rez-de-chaussée.  
« **Arrête de te plaindre si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche** » déclara alors une voix faussement autoritaire tandis qu'une main froide se posait sur l'épaule du mage qui tressaillit.  
« **Erza !** » s'exclama la blonde avec un sourire. « **Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ? Est-ce que…** »

Lucy s'était visiblement inquiétée pour elle, et il en était de même pour Natsu qui l'avait lui aussi assaillie de questions. Il s'était alors empressé de la demander en duel puisqu'elle allait bien. 

Répondant rapidement aux questions de la constellationniste, la conversation tourna court lorsque le vieux maître arriva à son tour. D'après lui, la princesse les attendait déjà à l'intérieur, propos confirmé par ses gardes du corps d'un jour.

Dans la pièce, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Sur la table placée au centre se trouvaient plusieurs feuilles visiblement usées mais dont Erza ne parvenait pas encore à lire le contenu.

« **Bonjour à vous** » déclara la princesse en se retournant doucement une fois la porte fermée.  
« **Bonjour princesse** » répondit la rousse.

Jetant un coup d'œil à celui qui se trouvait derrière elle, il ne dit rien. Campant sur leurs positions, ils attendirent un signe de celle qui les avait conviés à ce rendez-vous étrange.

« **Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je te demande pardon pour ce que le Conseil t'a fait, Erza. Je n'étais au courant de rien avant que Lucy ne m'en informe, et si je l'avais su… Je t'aurais sortie de là aussitôt** » avoua la souveraine, sincère.

Laissant l'encapuchonné derrière elle, Titania avança à la rencontre de celle qui prenait souvent la défense de Fairy Tail et la remercia en souriant. La glace était brisée : Hisui semblait du côté d'Erza, mais serait-elle aussi du côté de Gérard ?

« **Je suppose que tu es Gérard Fernandes, le maître de Crime Sorcière ?** » demanda alors la princesse d'un ton neutre. « **Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas là pour te nuire. Au contraire. J'ai entendu parler de tes nombreuses actions contre divers guildes noires. Même si tout le monde ne partage pas cet avis au palais, je trouve que tu as largement payé pour les crimes commis par le passé. Autant toi que les membres de ta guilde.** »

Erza comme Gérard étaient surpris par la franchise de la future reine du royaume, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas terminé.

« **A vrai dire, une fois cette entrevue terminée, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose qui pourrait, à terme, te rendre ta liberté.** »  
« **Comment ça ?** » demanda finalement le mage en sortant de l'ombre de sa capuche.  
« **Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure si tu le veux bien, je pense qu'il y a plus urgent pour le moment.** »  
« **En effet** » reprit-il en restant en retrait, rejoint par la rousse.

Les invitant à s'asseoir, la jeune femme leur expliqua que contrairement aux vieillards qui dirigent le pays, elle avait une tout autre vision de la politique tout en sachant que le Conseil ne la laissera certainement pas régner seule.

« **Cependant, même si je dois œuvrer dans l'ombre pour le moment, j'aimerais mettre fin aux agissements du Conseil, notamment sur les personnes innocentes** » expliqua-t-elle en regardant Erza. « **Ce sont des pratiques barbares qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, encore moins à notre époque.** »  
« **Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ?** » demanda le fugitif.

La demoiselle leur montra les documents apportés. Elle avait réussi à accumuler des témoignages mais aussi des preuves des pratiques crapuleuses des conseillers ou encore des documents concernant les "expériences" menées dans les prisons et, pour elle, la fée avait été la victime de trop. Tout le monde connaissait Erza Scarlet à Fiore, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Ses nombreux exploits parlaient pour elle.

Pendant près de trente minutes, Hisui leur expliqua précisément ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, s'ils étaient d'accord. Son but était simple : arrêter les dérives du Conseil et à terme supprimer totalement cette entité vieillotte qui n'était plus capable de rester à la page.

« **Et le Roi ? Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ?** » demanda le tatoué.  
« **Il a beau être plus jeune que les conseillers, dans sa tête il fonctionne toujours… « **_**à l'ancienne**_** », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire** » expliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée. « **A l'écouter, je devrais déjà être fiancée et mon rôle devrait se cantonner à rester cloîtrée dans mes appartements à faire des enfants. Je pense que le monde a évolué, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ceux qui gèrent actuellement le Royaume. Et même si je ne souhaite pas détrôner mon père, je pense qu'il faut réformer tout cela. Même s'il faudra beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre en place.** »

Gérard était un peu surpris par cette personne d'apparence si fragile. Elle ne faisait jamais parler d'elle, et pourtant elle avait de très bonnes idées pour le pays ainsi qu'un caractère bien trempé. Il s'étonna de penser cela mais… cette princesse méritait d'avoir le trône et semble consciente des nombreux problèmes du Royaume. Elle n'avait pas d'œillères, contrairement à son père.

Tous trois parlèrent un moment, mettant sur pied un plan. En premier lieu, il était important de faire en sorte qu'Erza ne soit plus recherchée. Réussir cette étape permettrait de dénoncer les actions de l'élite. Ensuite, il était convenu que tant que le jour de son règne ne serait pas arrivé, la princesse s'arrangerait pour surveiller les faits et gestes des Conseillers en lesquels elle avait le moins confiance. C'est à dire les jumeaux Altéo et Altéa, notamment, mais aussi Aaron, Aspros ou encore Yôma. Près de la moitié des membres du proche cercle du Roi étaient des brebis galeuses.

« **Erza ?** » s'enquit le mage qui l'observait depuis quelques instants. « **Tu as mal à la tête ?** »  
« **N-non, ça va, je…** »

Sa voix s'était tue, son regard semblait perdu dans le vague tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue devenue livide.

« **Erza ?!** » s'exclamèrent les deux autres, surpris et inquiets.  
« **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** » demanda la verte tandis que l'autre s'était approché d'elle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir. Repoussant Gérard, Titania se leva, s'excusa et leur demanda de continuer sans elle, maîtrisant du mieux possible sa voix, avant de sortir. Stupéfaits, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient compris pourquoi ce soudain comportement.

« **Tu devrais aller voir ce qui l'a mise dans cet état. D'après ce que je sais, vous vous connaissez très bien et depuis très longtemps, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Mais de ce que je sais d'elle, Erza n'est pas du genre à fondre en larmes sans raison. Et pour qu'elle parte ainsi, c'est que ça doit être très grave **» déclara Hisui calmement. « **Je patienterai le temps qu'il faudra.** »  
« **Très bien. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrais.** »

Bien sûr qu'il avait voulu lui courir après pour savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans un état pareil si soudainement, mais il savait aussi qu'il jouait un rôle devant la princesse. Rôle visiblement démasqué au moins en partie, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre. 

Sortant de la pièce, il trouva Natsu encore stupéfait et avec un petit mélange d'inquiétude dans le regard, qui lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« **J'en sais rien** » expliqua Gérard. « **Tu sais où elle est partie ?** »  
« **Lucy lui courait après, je crois qu'elles sont dans la bibliothèque.** »

Remerciant ce dernier, il lui demanda de faire attention à leur hôte, prenant à son tour le chemin de la bibliothèque, sa capuche à nouveau sur la tête. 

Sur place, Lucy était effectivement là, seule. Erza avait disparu sans laisser de traces et, bien qu'inquiète, la constellationniste accepta de retourner auprès de son co-équipier et de prendre soin de leur invitée le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe. 

Seul, Gérard ouvrit le passage que lui avait montré le Maître de Fairy Tail quelques années plus tôt. Passage rarement connu des membres de ce qu'il savait, et dont visiblement la blonde ne connaissait pas l'existence.  
Poussant une rangée de livre, le fugitif promena ses doigts sur l'envers de la moulure où se trouvait un petit bouton qu'il actionna. 

Aussitôt, un morceau de la bibliothèque à peine plus grand que lui pivota et lui laissa à peine quelques secondes pour passer avant de se refermer silencieusement. 

Les lacrymas étaient allumés devant lui, signe du passage de la mage. Suivant le chemin lumineux, il l'appela mais Erza ne répondait pas. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à entendre était le bruit des larmes qu'elle tentait de réprimer et qui faisait écho dans la galerie froide qui serpentait sous la ville de Magnolia. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour mettre la main sur celle qu'il cherchait puisqu'un seul chemin était éclairé. Un cul de sac. 

Assise, les genoux contre la poitrine, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le regard toujours dans le vague.

« **Erza ?** »

Relevant soudainement la tête, visiblement surprise, elle détourna le regard en l'apercevant.

« **Va-t'en. Laisse-moi seule** » demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.  
« **Erza... Que s'est-il passé pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ?** » demanda le plus âgé en s'approchant.

Lorsqu'il posa la main sur elle, elle le rejeta aussitôt, reculant contre la paroi humide. Dans son regard se mélangeaient un dégoût et une haine qu'il ne comprenait pas. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée agressive envers lui en dehors d'il y a quelques jours, lorsque la jeune fille avait dû faire face à la réalité et accepter d'avoir été victime d'une illusion.

« **Erza, s'il te plaît, explique-moi. Je t'ai jamais vue comme ça…** »

Après quelques minutes à camper sur leurs positions, la fée finit par enfin ouvrir la bouche en voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas.

« **Pardon** » murmura-t-elle. « **Excuse-moi…** »

Sa voix était déchirante et les larmes coulaient de plus belle.

« **Je suis… tellement désolée…** » expliqua-t-elle alors que sa voix s'éteignait. « **Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée…** »

Malgré son incompréhension, il s'était installé à côté d'elle. Il ne savait pas en quel honneur étaient dues ces excuses, mais Erza semblait profondément choquée. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle l'avait revu alors qu'elle le pensait mort.

« **Erza, je ne comprends pas…** » avoua Gérard, n'osant pas la toucher.  
« **Le Conseil… Ils… ils m'ont obligée…** » sanglotait-elle. « **Toi, Crime Sorcière… et même Fairy Tail… et j'ai… j'ai rien pu faire.** »

La surprise puis l'horreur se lurent dans les yeux du fugitif. Il venait de comprendre. Ils avaient utilisé le sérum de vérité sur elle pour obtenir des informations qu'elle refusait de donner.

« **Erza… Ce n'est pas de ta faute** » tenta-t-il, « **Tu n'avais plus ton libre arbitre, et…** »  
« **Si !** » le coupa-t-elle. « **Même si je ne pouvais dire que la vérité, je parvenais encore à refuser de répondre à leurs questions** » expliqua-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même. « **Mais ensuite, il y a eu autre chose. Une autre seringue, et là c'était… c'était comme si je n'existais plus.** »

Elle avait été droguée à cause de son refus de coopération. Gérard n'était pas vraiment surpris et il comprenait enfin. Les souvenirs de ces moments où on l'avait humiliée et forcée à divulguer des informations sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y opposer refaisaient surface. 

Tentant de la rassurer, il lui expliqua qu'il connaissait ce sentiment. La haine contre ses tortionnaires, la haine contre soi-même, la haine contre sa faiblesse. Et pourtant rien de ceci n'était de sa faute. C'était justement parce qu'elle était Erza Scarlet, parce qu'elle était Titania, la reine des fées, qu'ils avaient pris autant de précautions pour la rendre docile. 

Il ne lui en voulait pas, il était même plutôt heureux qu'elle ait parlé, chose qui visiblement la choqua.

« **Je préfère que tu aies parlé et d'avoir pu te retrouver vivante plutôt que tu sois restée muette et de t'avoir retrouvée morte** » expliqua-t-il doucement tandis que les larmes semblaient se tarir dans les yeux couleur d'ambre de son amie.  
« **Jamais… Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé** » expliqua-t-elle. « **Je-J'ai vendu Fairy Tail, ma propre guilde, j'ai vendu mon maître… Je t'ai vendu toi.** »  
« **Peu importe les informations qu'ils ont sur moi. Ils auraient fini par les savoir un jour ou l'autre. Et je pense que s'ils t'ont choisie, c'est parce qu'ils avaient nombre de ces informations et que comme tu étais un lien entre Crime Sorcière et Fairy Tail, ainsi qu'une personne importante pour les deux guildes, tu étais toute désignée pour confirmer leurs informations** » concéda le jeune homme.

Après quelques instants, un air coupable se dessina sur son visage. Il ne savait pas si cela soulagerait son chagrin, mais la voir ainsi était vraiment désemparant.

« **Erza, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.** »

Remontant dans leurs souvenirs, son récit commença au moment des premiers grands jeux auxquels elle avait participé. Ce jour particulier où ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Ce jour où il lui avait mentit.

« **Je savais que le Conseil cherchait à se renseigner sur moi et je ne voulais pas que tu sois prise pour cible. Alors j'ai fait mon possible pour essayer de t'éloigner de moi, quitte à inventer un mensonge abracadabrant** » avoua le maître aux cheveux azurs. « **Je sais que tu ne m'as pas cru, mais je voulais me persuader du contraire pour que sois hors de portée de ces fous. Malheureusement ça n'a pas fonctionné et aujourd'hui tu es triste à cause de moi, comme toujours.** »

Il était découragé. Toute sa vie, les rencontres qu'il ferait avec elle seraient vouées à la même issue : un moment agréable, puis son joli visage triste et larmoyant. C'était un cercle vicieux duquel il ne parvenait pas à sortir. Et il aurait beau s'excuser et promettre de ne plus recommencer, c'était comme une malédiction qui le poursuivait.

Malgré tout, ses aveux avaient eu de l'effet. Essuyant ses yeux, elle jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami d'enfance. Oui, elle était au courant pour le mensonge, mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Il savait qu'il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'elle soit la proie du Conseil et malgré tout, ils avaient continué à se voir, à travailler ensemble de temps en temps même si l'ambiance avait été un peu différente depuis la "fiancée".

« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-elle tandis que de nouvelles larmes apparaissaient. « **Pourquoi tu me dis ça seulement maintenant ?** » ajouta-t-elle d'un voix plus posée et maîtrisée que tout à l'heure.  
« **Je te l'ai dit. Mes efforts n'ont servi à rien, alors autant tout te dire. Je n'ai jamais aimé te faire pleurer, et pourtant…** » expliqua-t-il d'un voix faiblissante. « **Si ça peut t'aider à ne pas te sentir coupable…** »

A nouveau, un instant sans mot. Erza semblait pensive, mais le bleu reprit la parole.

« **Je te connais bien, je sais que peu importe les raisons, tu n'aurais pas fait ça de ton plein gré. Je crois en toi Erza, alors… s'il te plaît, sèche tes larmes. Je te promets de tout faire pour que la Erza que j'aime revienne, celle qui sourit et qui n'a peur de rien.** »

Surprise, elle le scruta un instant. Il n'était absolument pas fâché, inquiet ou autre, non, il lui souriait.  
Une bouffée d'émotions monta en elle et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle s'était jetée sur lui, surprenant ce dernier au passage. Là, maintenant, elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il croyait en elle comme il l'avait dit.

« **Merci…** » murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses dernières larmes. « **Je prendrai ma revanche sur le Conseil, je leur ferai payer pour tout ça. Plus jamais je ne pleurerai à cause d'eux.** »

Le regard déterminé, elle était décidée. La grande Titania était de retour. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils souriaient presque bêtement.

« **Souris. Encore et toujours, Erza, souris** » demanda-t-il en prenant le visage légèrement humide de celle qui lui faisait face entre ses mains.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Cela leur rappelait le passé. La fois où il l'avait repoussée. Mais cette fois, il ne le ferait pas. S'il ne voulait plus voir de larmes sur son visage, il devait la suivre et il le savait. C'était ce qui ferait la différence lors de leurs futurs rencontres.

« **Je t'aime Erza** » murmura-t-il.  
« **Idiot** » répondit-elle. « **Je le sais** » sourit la rousse avant de reprendre. « **La prochaine fois que tu as quelque chose d'aussi important à me dire, essaie de ne pas mettre autant de temps** » rit Erza en resserrant ses bras autour de la nuque de son aimé tandis que deux mains agrippaient sa taille, la maintenant fermement collée à lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, le temps pour Erza de se remettre complètement de ses émotions passées, puis ils se mirent d'accord pour parler de ses souvenirs à la princesse qui les attendait certainement toujours. 

Se relevant, Gérard avoua être arrivé en suivant sa trace et, du coup, il était totalement perdu dans le dédale de galeries. Riant gentiment, la fée le rassura : pour elle, aucune de ces galeries n'avaient de secret, alors elle ouvrit la marche.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface, la nuit était déjà tombée. Devant le bureau annexe qui avait accueilli la réunion, Hisui parlait avec Lucy, installées à même le sol. Elles semblaient bavarder gaiement jusqu'à ce que la verte ne pose son regard sur Erza. 

Les deux constellationnistes se levèrent et s'approchèrent vivement, même si la princesse resta un peu en retrait. 

La blonde lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Erza resta énigmatique sur le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas trop en parler pour le moment, bien qu'elle en eût l'obligation quelques minutes plus tard.

Les deux renégats et la future souveraine entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, demandant à Lucy d'aller chercher immédiatement le Maître.

« **Il y a quelque chose que vous devez entendre tous les deux. Une fois que ce sera fait, si vous le souhaitez il pourra partir, mais il faut absolument qu'il entende ce que je vais vous dire** » expliqua la rousse devant l'air interrogatif de la verte.

Assis autour de la table, Gérard surveillait la fée du coin de l'œil. Chacun savait que ce qui allait être dit ne serait pas facile à entendre, et chaque seconde à attendre Makarof faisait monter une certaine angoisse dans l'esprit d'Erza.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le vieillard interrogea sa protégée du regard. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il soit "invité" à cette audience qui devait concerner uniquement Crime Sorcière.

« **Maître, asseyez-vous. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose** » déclara l'ex magicienne d'un ton grave, presque intimidée.  
« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à dire, mais vue ta tête, ça n'annonce rien de bon** » déclara le petit homme en s'installant.

Soupirant, Erza baissa les yeux puis, doucement, elle leur révéla tous les souvenirs qui venaient de lui être rendus. 

Tremblante de rage, elle ne laissa pas une larme couler cette fois-ci, mais sa voix trahissait ce qu'elle ressentait. Les mots avaient un peu de mal à sortir par moments, et elle n'avait pas encore le courage de faire face à Makarof. Cependant, elle avait rapidement sentit le dégoût d'Hisui pour les dirigeants du Royaume. Sans regarder les autres, elle avait vu le poing de la demoiselle qui lui faisait face se serrer de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle avouait tout. Se serrer presque jusqu'au sang.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se contenta de fixer la table, ne pouvant pas regarder les autres. Elle avait trop honte pour ça. Elle avait été tellement faible.

« **Pour ma part, je lui ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de tout ça** » déclara le plus jeune maître de guilde. « **Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais connaissant bien ces gens, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'Erza n'est en rien responsable de ce qui a été révélé.** »  
« **Je suis d'accord avec toi** » répondit le plus âgé. « **Princesse, Gérard, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ?** »

Les deux chaises crissèrent sur le sol tandis que leurs occupants quittaient la pièce. Une fois seuls, le petit homme souffla et monta sur la table avant de s'asseoir face à la traîtresse. 

Makarof posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de l'une des plus puissantes mages de la guilde et commença à lui parler. Il était désolé de lui avoir fait subir ce genre de chose et, comme le lui avait déjà dit Gérard, elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir : elle n'était en rien responsable de tout ça. Les progrès de la médecine moderne avaient leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés, comme tout. 

Il n'était pas fâché et, étrangement, il avait réagis de manière similaire à Gérard.

« **Je pense qu'il a réagis comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda le vieillard. « **Nous te connaissons depuis longtemps Erza, et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à facilement donner des informations de quelque importance qu'elles soient. Au contraire. Alors ne te sens pas responsable. Je m'arrangerai pour contrecarrer le Conseil.** »

Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, et Makarof tenta de retirer le poids de la culpabilité qui écrasait sa protégée. Bien sûr, il faudrait quelques jours pour que cela soit effectif, mais au moins, elle se sentait à présent un peu mieux.

Une fois son discours terminé, le blanc s'en alla, rassurant une dernière fois celle qu'il considérait comme sa famille, et Erza fut rejointe par ceux qui patientaient à l'extérieur. La conversation reprit alors de plus belle. Hisui était outrée, hors d'elle, même, devant ce qu'on avait osé faire à une innocente.

La guilde était animée ce soir-là. Erza avait pu rejoindre ses amis et même si certains avaient remarqué une pointe de mal-être, personne ne dit mot. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas apparue, et elle avait manqué les fêtes de fin d'année, alors ce soir-là, c'était la fête. 

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, deux personnes observaient la scène sans se mêler aux autres. Cette ambiance bonne enfant leur était agréable à l'un comme à l'autre. 

Et puis Mirajane s'invita près d'eux, leur proposant de se joindre à la fête, de prendre un verre et de manger quelque chose. Hisui accepta, invitée par la constellationniste de la guilde. C'était le genre de fête qu'elle ne voyait jamais au palais, et Fairy Tail était réputée pour son ambiance hors du commun. L'autre suivit également, s'asseyant au bar et regardant la guilde folle et joyeuse qu'était celle de son amie. 

Parfois, il se demandait ce que serait sa vie s'il avait eu la chance de ne pas commettre les atrocités du passé et s'il était tombé ici, lui aussi.

« **Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser** » déclara la barmaid avec un sourire sincère. « **Ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue sourire comme ça.** »  
« **Oui** » répondit l'allié. « **Il faut qu'elle en profite car je ne sais pas quand elle pourra revenir ici sans danger.** »  
« **Ne t'en fais pas. Que ce soit Erza, toi ou les autres membres de ta guilde, Fairy Tail s'arrangera toujours pour vous aider** » déclara la barmaid.

Tous deux parlèrent un moment, Gérard étant un peu étonné que Mira connaisse si bien Titania. Cette dernière expliqua qu'elle n'avait aucun mérite car toutes deux avaient été les meilleures rivales par le passé, et qu'aujourd'hui, elles étaient même devenues confidentes. 

Et ainsi la soirée passa tranquillement, entre le concours de boisson de Kana, les coups de poings de certains bagarreurs ou encore Grey se baladant nu sans que ça ne gêne personne. Personne à part l'invité des fées.

« **Grey ! Tes fringues !** » s'écria Erza, exaspérée par le nudiste.

Mais visiblement il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses vêtements. Et comme toujours, c'est Jubia qui tentait de lui dire depuis plusieurs minutes de se rhabiller qui les avait.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal** » rit la blanche devant l'air surpris du renégat. « **C'est une très vieille habitude qu'il a pris lors de son apprentissage, avant d'arriver à Fairy Tail** » expliqua-t-elle.

Plus tard, il ne restait plus grand monde d'assez fringuant pour animer la soirée. Seul Natsu débordait encore d'énergie, au grand dam de sa co-équipière qui semblait épuisée, et de la princesse qui s'amusait de la situation malgré une fatigue évidente.

« **Erza ! Je te défie !** » s'écria le rose, visiblement très motivé.

Au bar, les deux mages S surveillaient la scène, et se détendirent un peu en entendant la réponse négative de la rousse. Mais comme toujours, le dragon slayer n'était pas du genre à abandonner et il retenta son coup. 

Une fois, deux fois, Lucy avait beau essayer de le dissuader, il ne voulait rien entendre, prétextant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de se battre à nouveau contre elle avant longtemps. La blonde le frappa, expliquant qu'il était fatiguant à toujours se battre et que de toute façon, il perdrait encore une fois face à la reine des fées. Mais il n'en démordait pas. A croire qu'il avait lui aussi bu un peu trop et qu'il n'était plus possible de le raisonner. 

Mirajane tenta de lui faire entendre raison à son tour, profitant du fait qu'Erza s'éloigne pour visiblement se préparer à rentrer, mais il était trop tard. Natsu s'élançait déjà vers celle dont la puissance n'était plus à démontrer.

« **Tu vas regretter ça, Natsu** » déclara la rousse qui s'était stoppée, retournée et s'élançait vers son adversaire, le poing levé.

Malgré son sourire apparent, ceux qui étaient au courant de son état savaient qu'elle ne ferait pas illusion bien longtemps sans sa magie, même si elle restait une puissante combattante à mains nues. Peut-être que cela suffirait à calmer…

« **ERZA ?!** » s'écrièrent ceux qui étaient accoudés au bar en voyant la jeune fille s'effondrer un instant avant que Natsu ne la touche.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Lorsqu'il reprit son cours, Natsu, qui n'avait pas pu s'arrêter, tomba sur le sol, ne comprenant pas comment Erza avait pu se retrouver dans les bras de Gérard et que ce dernier ne soit même pas sur sa trajectoire.

Surpris, le plus jeune, tout comme ses camarades encore capables de réfléchir, ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, inquiet de ne plus la voir bouger.

Le regard de la fée blanche et du sorcier aux cheveux bleus se croisèrent, et c'est le vieux Maître qui éleva la voix du haut du premier étage. Personne ne s'était attendu à le voir là, mais c'était une bonne chose. D'autant plus que cet incident avait réveillé toute la guilde, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Assis sur la rambarde, Makarof soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler de ça avec la guilde, encore moins sans l'accord d'Erza, mais il n'avait pas le choix. 

Alors que les regards se tournaient vers celle qui gisait dans les bras de Gérard, le petit homme, assis sur sa rambarde, commença à expliquer que malgré la réalité apparente, Erza n'était plus capable d'utiliser la magie pour le moment. Et que malheureusement, Polyussica elle-même n'était pas en mesure de savoir si cette insuffisance était temporaire ou définitive.

« **Mais… Maître, est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que… qu'Erza… va mourir ?** » demanda Lucy, choquée.

Makarof baissa le regard, triste, expliquant qu'il n'en savait rien pour le moment, mais que la vieille ermite cherchait sans relâche un moyen pour rendre sa magie à la fée. A la surprise succéda un sentiment de choc général. Personne ne pouvait imaginer une issue pareille, pas même les mages de rang S présents, qu'ils fassent partie ou non de Fairy Tail à temps plein. 

Erza n'avait rien dit à personne, pas même à Gérard, et ce dernier ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre. Lorsqu'il avait vu la vieille femme quelques jours plus tôt, elle lui avait dit qu'Erza devait se ménager, mais il n'avait pas compris que Titania risquait sa vie.

« **La seule chose que nous puissions faire pour le moment est de patienter et d'espérer qu'il s'agisse d'une conséquence de ce que le Conseil a utilisé sur elle** » déclara-t-il. « **Maintenant rentrez chez vous et ne lui parlez pas de ça, elle a suffisamment de choses à gérer pour le moment sans qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.** »

Descendant les marches, le vieux s'approcha du fugitif, monta sur une table et lui jeta un regard empli de bienveillance et de tristesse. Il lui demanda alors de la ramener à Fairy Hills et de faire attention à ce qu'elle se repose un peu avant de repartir à l'aventure.

« **Même ainsi, elle cherchera à se venger du Conseil. Je te charge de veiller sur elle le temps que la vérité éclate.** » 

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Erza ne comprit pas très bien où elle se trouvait. N'était-elle pas à la guilde quelques minutes plus tôt ? 

Visiblement, elle avait été ramenée dans sa chambre où le soleil filtrait à travers les volets. Mais rapidement, elle constata qu'il manquait quelque chose. Gérard. 

Il n'était pas dans le lit avec elle, et elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit dans l'appartement. Pourtant, il semblait invraisemblable qu'il soit sorti en plein jour. A moins que…

A moins qu'il ne soit parti. Qu'il l'ait laissée là, seule. Sans un mot. Bien qu'elle réfute aussitôt cette idée, il lui était impossible de se convaincre que cela ne soit pas possible. 

Alors qu'elle se levait, une drôle de sensation l'assaillit. Elle se sentait tellement faible… Pourtant, ces derniers jours, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose et elle ne semblait pas malade. Non, elle n'avait mal nulle part, juste une faiblesse générale.

« **Tu as intérêt à te reposer si tu ne veux pas accélérer le processus** » lui avait dit la vieille apothicaire avant de partir lors de sa dernière visite.

Est-ce qu'en voulant passer une bonne soirée… elle en avait trop fait ? Pourtant elle s'était tenue à carreaux, elle avait fait attention à ne pas trop se fatiguer et à ne pas tenter d'utiliser sa magie même instinctivement… 

Et puis… Pourquoi était-elle en pyjama ? Connaissant son compagnon de chambre, il ne se serait pas permis de la changer. Peut-être qu'une des filles du dortoir s'est proposée. C'était peut-être idiot, mais l'idée que ce soir Mirajane lui avait tout de suite traversé l'esprit.

Mettant de côté ses questions, elle se leva et fit le tour de son appartement. Il était là, dans le salon, des dizaines de livres amoncelés sur le bureau, la table basse et même par terre, et visiblement il était très concentré sur celui qu'il lisait car il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. 

Étrangement, le savoir avec elle la détendait. Et une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était idiot de se sentir toute chose juste parce qu'il était là. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?** » demanda la rousse en s'approchant.  
« **L'histoire politique de Fiore à travers les âges depuis x703** » déclara-t-il distraitement avant de relever les yeux, surpris. « **Erza ! Comment tu te sens ?** »  
« **Ça va** » dit-elle en souriant. « **Mais j'ai dû boire un peu trop hier soir, je me souviens plus de la fin de la soirée** » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Contrairement à ce dont elle s'attendait, le tatoué s'assombrit un peu. Erza le devinait partagé et s'attendait presque à se faire gronder, ce qui aurait été un comble connaissant le mage.

« **C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas** » souffla-t-il finalement en posant le livre. « **Tu étais tellement contente d'être là-bas que tu t'es fatiguée. Jusqu'à totalement t'épuiser. Et je crois que tu ne t'en es même pas rendue compte.** »

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il le disait… elle était assez fatiguée avant que Natsu ne commence à faire son caprice. Et puis soudain, une pensée la tarauda. Polyussica avait raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que son corps n'avait pas encore récupéré. Erza aurait dû l'écouter. Elle ne se trompait jamais sur un diagnostique, après tout.

« **Est-ce que… les autres… sont au courant ?** » demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il réponde par la négative.  
« **Makarof a expliqué les grandes lignes, mais il a fortement insisté pour que personne ne se frotte au Conseil pour le moment. Je crois que Lucy a eu beaucoup de mal à calmer Natsu.** »

Erza baissa les yeux, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée par ce comportement et espérait que la constellationniste parvienne à le « garder en laisse » quelques temps.  
Mais avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse, le bleu ajouta que tout ceci s'était passé presque quatre jours plus tôt.

Dubitative, il lui fallut quelques instants et une vérification sur l'horloge de son réveil pour confirmer le fait. Gérard devait pourtant se tromper. Même en étant gravement blessée lors de ses combats précédents, elle n'avait jamais dormi aussi longtemps.

« **La vieille femme est venue voir comment tu allais. Elle a dit que tu devais arrêter de t'agiter autant, sinon elle serait obligée de sévir** » expliqua-t-il, toujours assis dans le fauteuil face à Titania. « **Je ne connais pas trop ses pratiques, mais elle a dit que tu comprendrais.** »

Erza avait pâli. Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement. Polyussica avait beau soigner les membres de la guilde, si on ne lui obéissait pas, elle pouvait se montrer très expéditive afin de permettre le rétablissement d'une personne. Erza avait pu le voir sur Natsu, Grey et Gajeel, qui subissaient ce traitement de choc presque à chaque fois sans que cela ne leur serve de leçon. A croire qu'ils étaient masochistes.

« **Tu m'en veux ?** » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte.  
« **Oui.** »

Une réponse sans détour. C'était rare chez lui. D'ailleurs, il s'était levé et s'approchait. D'accord, c'était de sa faute, mais Erza n'avait pas prévu ni voulu que ça arrive. Et pour tout avouer, elle n'avait même pas eu l'impression de faire une bêtise en s'amusant à la guilde. Mais elle avait fait peur à ses amis. Elle lui avait peur.

« **Erza… Je sais que la situation est difficile à gérer. Mais… J'ai appris par le Maître que tu…** » Sa voix s'était tue tandis qu'il serrait délicatement ses mains dans les siennes.  
« **Alors il est au courant aussi…** » marmonna la rousse. « **J'avais pourtant demandé à Polyussica de ne pas en parler** » reprit-elle, un sentiment de tristesse et de découragement l'envahissant. Puis, affichant un sourire mélancolique, elle reprit : « **Décidément, on ne peut pas avoir de secret dans cette guilde.** »

Ses yeux se remplirent doucement de larmes, bien qu'elle se soit promis de ne plus se laisser aller comme dernièrement dans la galerie. 

Essuyant ses yeux d'un revers, la mage plongea son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face, et elle fit la promesse de se ménager et de vivre longtemps.

« **Tu as intérêt** » déclara Gérard en la serrant contre lui. « **Prouve-moi que tout ce qu'on fait n'est pas vain.** »

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi. Erza avait retrouvé le sourire, même si l'on pouvait toujours lire une certaine tristesse dans celui-ci.

« **Je te promets de rester vivante** » déclara-t-elle, décidée. « **Et aussi de faire en sorte qu'un jour toi et toute ta guilde retrouviez votre liberté.** »

Erza restait fidèle à elle-même. Belle, attachante, courageuse, ne montrant ses faiblesses qu'à quelques élus et se battant toujours pour ce qui lui semblait juste. 

C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait, cette fille à qui il avait donné un nom il y a longtemps et qui lui était toujours restée fidèle, même lorsqu'il n'était plus lui-même. 

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait attrapé le visage de la reine des fées entre ses mains et s'approchait dangereusement de ce dernier, jusqu'à créer un contact à nouveau.

**Fin de la cinquième partie**


End file.
